Newcomer
by Wildflame
Summary: A certain 12-year-old prince has been treated as a slave all his life and has forgotten just who he is or what kind of power he has, but when Kakarott intereferes with Frieza's ways Vegeta's about to see a new side of things *Complete*
1. First Encounter

The Newcomer  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own DBZ but some of the characters a made up BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, you know the drill!  
  
Summary: A 12 year old saiyan prince has been treated like a slave for his entire life, and has forgotten who he is exactly, but when a certain 3rd- class-saiyan interferes with Frieza's ways, Vegeta's going to see another side of things. But When Kakarott realizes what kimd of power Vegeta has, he wonders how Frieza made th prince obey him in the first place. A/U ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zarbon picked the beaten saiyan prince up by his throat, "I TOLD YOU FINISH IT?!" Then threw him into a wall, "Vegeta, you moron, can't you get anything right?" "I f-finished it, Z-zarbon..." "It took you 2 days, Vegeta!" "B-but you said I had 2 days, though." Zarbon turned away and blasted Vegeta through a wall, "Hmph!" and walked out of the room.  
  
Vegeta stood up, winced, and stumbled out of the room. Hikaru a 14-year-old saiyan girl with brown hair, in a ponytail, and black eyes wearing a red jumpsuit under her saiyan armor, was busily running from room to room looking for Zarbon.  
  
"ZARBON?!" she called, hoping to find him soon or Frieza would have her neck. Vegeta stumbled to the doorway, "He went that way." Vegeta pointed to the direction he had seen Zarbon walk. "Oh, thanks Vegeta, what happened to you?" Vegeta, "Nothing" Hikaru shook her head, "Well, that's sure alot of nothing, Vegeta, but thanks!" She smiled at the younger saiyan, and started to run off then turned "Oh and Vegeta, they got another siayn Freiza wants you to meet, ok, you'd better get there." Vegeta nodded and ran off in the direction of Frieza's throne room.  
  
Kakarott jerked away from Dodria's grip, "Ew, you pink gumball, don't touch me!" Dodria grunted, "How dare you!" Kakarott crossed his arms and looked up at Frieza, "Well, what do you want?" "For a 13 year old you sure have alot of confidence." Frieza smirked. Kakarott rolled his eyes, "Hmph!" Kakarott looked in the direction of the door, which opened to reveal a bruised 12 year old boy that Kakarott hadn't ever seen before. Freiza looked to the boy, "Ah, Vegeta so you did get the message, after all." Kakarott blinked, "Vegeta, huh?" Vegeta looked up at Frieza, leaning on the door for support. Zarbon walked into the room slinging the young saiyan into the opposite wall. Vegeta stood up at the opposite side of the room. Kakarott immediatly yelled at Zarbon, "What was that for what'd he do?" Zarbon shrugged. The younger saiyan looked at Kakarott in disbelief, Vegeta wasn't used to being taken up for and certainly wasn't used to someone yelling at Zarbon.  
  
Kakarott crossed his arms once more. Frieza threw Kakarott a red scouter, Kakarott put it on. Though, a scouter wasn't needed considering he could sense power levels, but he wasn't about to let Frieza find that out. Frieza smirked, "You two had better get going." The younger saiyan nodded and ran off, Kakarott followed the saiyan, curious about him.  
  
Vegeta walked around the corner, looking around, Kakarott relized something odd about this saiyan unlike most of the other saiyans Vegeta's tail wasn't coiled around his waist. Kakarott ran to catch up with him. "Hey!" The saiyan stopped and turned to face Kakarott."Hey so you're name is Vegeta, huh?" Vegeta nodded, "Uh-huh, and what's yours?" "Kakarott" Vegeta looked at him, "Why'd you do that?" "Do what?" "What you did back there." Kakarott blinked, "Because, he shouldn't just hit you like that for no reason." Vegeta gave him a confused look, "He shouldn't?" "No." "C mon, let's go train, ok." Runs off, "Alright!" Vegeta followed the older saiyan. 


	2. So he's the prince

Disclaimer: Okay, didn't you get the point from last time?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer Chapter 2: So he's the prince  
  
Kakarott had been training against Vegeta for a least three hours, "Alright, so you want to call it quits for now?" Vegeta looked at the gravity control, 300x normal, he then looked up at the taller saiyan, "Alright, I guess." Kakarott walked off, still wondering who Vegeta was. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask him, his guess was that he was a 3rd ir 4th class saiyan, well, he didn't know how to find out, maybe he'd just have to ask him, after all. Suddenly, Kakarott saw a girl stop suddenly.  
  
"Who are you?" Kakarott asked. The girl looked up at him, "My name's Krystal, I'm a 2nd class saiyan and who are you?" "Kakarott, a third class." Kakarott wondered if maybe she knew anything about the boy in the other room, "Uh, hey, do you know anyone by the name of Vegeta?" She seemed surprised, "Yeah why?" "Well, who is he? I just met him." "Oh, really?" She got a little bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Yes, I know perscisely who he is." Kakarott gritted his teeth, "Well, who?" "Why should I tell you?" She was teasing Kakarott and he knew it.  
  
"Alright, fine I'll tell you, his name's Vegeta," she sighed, as if afraid to tell him something, "he's actually Prince Vegeta, but over time from Freiza's treatment, he's forgotten that." Kakarott blinked, "So, he's the prince? That's why he has the same name as our home planet." "Yeah, that's right." Krystal sighed, "It's hard to get him to trust anyone any more." Kakarott smirked, "Oh, well, I bet I can make him remember."  
  
Frieza tapped his foot, "Where is that moron anyway?" Zarbon walked into the room, "Lord Frieza, sorry to keep you waiting, sire." Frieza rolled his eyes, "You should be sorry, Zarbon, you are the slowest creature in this universe!" Dodria laughed at Zarbon, "Not so wonderful, now, huh, Zarbon?" Frieza got annoyed, "Dodria, shut up!" Dodria backed off, "Sorry sir!" Zarbon gritted his teeth.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked around, he was wondering still why Kakarott had stood up for him. He seemed to be really strong, as well. Vegeta continued walking hoping to run into either Kakarott or Krystal, mainly because he hated being alone in this place. He would escpecially hate to run into Zarbon or Dodria, they'd probably be with Frieza though. He was still trying to make his arm feel better from earlier. He then adjusted the scouter on his face and ran his finger over the crack in it. Vegeta blinked, he scanned the empty halls, nothing was there, he guessed Frieza had gotten all his henchmen or something like that, oh well.  
  
Kakarott was to busy thinking of a way to make Vegeta remember who he was. Krystal had agreed to help but so far wasn't doing any better than Kakarott was. Kakarott had come up with some crappy ideas but, they were really crappy! Krystal finally just said, "Kakarott, why don't we just try telling him? Or maybe showing him what kind of power he really has, I mean you said he seemed really strong when you trained with him. So..." Kakarott thought for a minute, "Okay! Good idea! We can at least give it a shot, c'mon!" Kakarott ran off followed by Krystal. 


	3. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: Er ehm, if I owned DBZ, Vegeta wouldn't have died!  
  
Sorry about the delay on the last chapter, I had alot to do! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcome Friend or Foe Kakarott was still looking for Vegeta, man that kid was hard to find, and this place was gigantic. "Hm, I wonder if Krystal has had any luck, yet?" He continued scanning the big empty halls, "Man, where is everybody? Maybe Frieza's henchmen all went on strike, I wouldn't blame them."  
  
Krystal looked up and down the halls, she was actually running into a guard here and there, not that that was a good thing. "Geez, man Vegeta, where in the H*ll did you go?" She wondered if she'd run into Hikaru she was always looking for someone or other. A guard was standing on in the hallway, she was walking down. "Oh great, now what?" Fortunately Vegeta was in another hall looking around. "Oh good, there he is, whew, I didn't feel like talking to one of those ignorants anyway."  
  
Vegeta continued scanning, "I wonder why that guard is down that other hall, oh well, I don't want to go down there then." "VEGETA?!" Vegeta jerked around, to see Krystal running towards him, "Hey, I've been looking for you?" Vegeta blinked, "Oh, why?" "Kakarott wanted to see you." Vegeta tilted his head, "He...did?" Krystal nodded "C'mon, Vegeta, now we've got to find him!" "Um, okay!" Vegeta followed Krystal in the direction of Kakarott.  
  
Frieza blinked, "Another saiyan, anymore and I'll have Planet Vegeta on my ship!" Zarbon shrugged "He's about 15, I found him on a planet I was about to destroy, and so, I just brought him here." Frieza scratched his head, "Okay, why?" "I just did, you can do whatever with him." Frieza sighed, "Alright good, bring Kakarott in here, I guess I'll have him meet this one, to." The saiyan looked around, "Good thing, Zarbon decided to spare me! I wonder who Kakarott is." "Zarbon looked to Hikaru, "You heard him, find Kakarott!" Hikaru nodded, "Right!" She ran off.  
  
Hikaru easily found Kakarott considering she knew these halls really well. "C'mon, Kakarott, Frieza wants to to meet another saiyan." Kakarott sighed, "Alright, whatever." Hikaru led Kakarott to the throne room, "Here he is, sire." Kakarott looked up at him, "Well, where are they?" "Right here, Kakarott, you need some patience boy." "You're one to talk." Kakarott crossed his arms. Kakarott looked at the older saiyan, "Uh, hey, what;s your name?" "Yamcha." Kakarott made a weird face, "What a weird name, anyways, c'mon, I guess I'll show you around." Kakarott showed the guy outside the room, "Okay, so what class are you anyway?" "Second" "Okay, well, you're on your own now, I've got somebody to find." Kakarott ran off, once again.  
  
Krystal tapped her foot, "Where is he?" Vegeta looked at her, "I don't know." He seemed confused or scared or maybe both. Krystal looked at him, "There's no reason to be scared of him, Vegeta." He looked at her, "I know." "Then why do you seem afraid?" He shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm not really." "Okay, then." I guess Kakarott is going to have to earn his trust, well, good luck.  
  
Yamcha walked up and down the halls, "Why'd he leave me here all alone?" He then noticed A girl with black braided hair, wearing a red head-band, she was wearing white boots and gloves, a red jumpsuit, saiyan armor, and a red scouter. There was also a young boy beside her, he looked to be about 12, he had spiked up hair, was wearing a blue jumpsuit, whit gloves and boots, saiyan armor and a blue scouter that was slightly cracked, and he looked to be a bit beat up.  
  
Krystal looked over to a guy with a weird haircut, "Who's that?" Kakarott then ran into them, "Hey you guys, oh that's Yamcha." Kakarott motioned Vegeta to come on. Vegeta walked after him. "Why in the world do you have long hair, and who in the heck are you?" Krystal crossed her arms tapped her foot and waited for a reply. Who was this weird guy, was he a friend or a foe, whatever, all she knew was that he was the ugliest creature she'd ever seen. 


	4. Super Saiyan!

Disclaimer: Well then, you know, I htink I will try to take over DBZ, now let's begin planning, BWA-HA-HA-HA! Now, I had a bit of a problem with the 2nd chapter, you should all know that, but, if you don't well, I did, now, I'll continue! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer Super Saiyan?!  
  
Kakarott was trying to explain to Vegeta, who he was, "Look, Vegeta, I promise you it's the truth, I'll show you, c'mon!" He urged the littler saiyan up, "Now c'mon, let's both blast and see who does better." Vegeta blinked, "Uh, okay, but you've got to try you're best Kakarott, okay." Kakarott nodded, "I will, I promise!" Krystal was standing on the side, "Well, I wonder what attacks Kakarott has, I think I know a few of Vegeta's though."  
  
Hikaru was now looking for Dodria it seemed like everytime she found someone, she had to go find someone else. "I don't know why Frieza made that fat pink thing on of his henchmen, anyway." She had resorted to walking, she had been running all day long, and she thought she knew where he was, anyway. "Oh well, guess I'd better find him."  
  
Kakarott used a normal energy blast putting most of his energy into it. Vegeta fired a Galic Gun he had learned a little while back. Vegeta's blast easily pushed Kakarott's way back from the beginning. He was still skeptical that he was doing his best, but Kakarott looked like he was putting everything he had into it. Vegeta was putting alot of his power into it, but now everything. Finally, Vegeta's pushed Kakarott's blast into him and he flew backwards. "Ow, geez, I told you." Kakarott slowly got up. Vegeta blinked, "Uh, was that really all you had." "Yes!"  
  
Zarbon walked into the room, "Hey you 3, what are you doing." Kakarott looked at him, "Training, why?" Zarbon smirked and threw Kakarott back into a wall, "Ow! What?" Zarbon hit Kakarott a second time, this time knocking him the opposit direction of the first time. "Now what are you going to do, you pitiful saiyan." Kakarott stood up, panting, "Why you..." Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Zarbon, leave him alone!" Zarbon ignored the younger saiyan's comment.  
  
Vegeta watched Zarbon kick Kakarott around the room, "I'm not going to let you do that to my friend!" He clenched his fist. Zarbon turned to him, "What are you going to do about it you little runt?" Vegeta kept clenching his fist. Zarbon continued beating the heck out of Kakarott. "I said leave him alone, Zarbon!" Vegeta's body began emitting a gold glow and his eyes were greenish blue, different from his original color, which was blue, also the young saiyan's hair turned gold. Vegeta charged straight at Zarbon and knocked him into a wall, then blasted. Zarbon was getting kicked around the room, with no chance to even think.  
  
Krystal stared in disbelief, "He's a Super Saiyan...Impossible!" She stared in awe, jaw dropped, "How in the H*ll did he get all of that power, I don't believe it!" Even Kakarott stared, "I was right, he does have a LOT of power." Finally, leaving Zarbon in complete agony the saiyan fell to the floor, turning normal once again. "Whoa." Vegeta hsook his head, then tilted it, "What happened?" Krystal blinked, then realized something, she then jumped onto Zarbon and in a rather low voice. "If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to tell him to do that again, and make in 5 times worse!" Zarbon nodded, gulped, then smiled, really dumbly, "Tuesday is applesauce day." He then fainted. Krystal blinked, "Oh really, I wasn't aware of that, huh, oh well." She then woke Zarbon up and lunged him out the door, then turned to face Vegeta and Kakarott, one very confused and the other very matter-of-fact looking, "Told you!" Kakarott mumbled, "But, I don't think he remembers it, though." Vegeta was staring completely unaware of what just happened. "Wow, what happened to him?" Kakarott landed beside him, and pulled him up. "C'mon Vegeta, we've got work to do!" He dragged the saiyan over to train. "You two." Krystal sighed and walked over with them this time, "This time, I'm not sitting out, okay?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Notes: Yes, Vegeta has blue eyes, and he's stronger than Kakarott. Oh yes and, just so you'll all know, every other chapter, or most of them, will be cliffhangers from here on out, so be warned! Please review my story, okay, but if you're going to be mean, e-mail me, okay, let's keep that between us. 


	5. Those blue eyes

Disclaimer: *Reading a How to take over DBZ book* When I finish this, I will begin my plan to take over DBZ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Those blue eyes.  
  
Kakarott woke up in a cold sweat, he looked around the room, good he was still there. "What a weird dream!" His voice awoke the sleeping prince, who slept across the room. "Kakarott?" A sleepy voice asked from the other side of the room. "Vegeta? Sorry didn't mean to wake you up." "It's alright, but, what's wrong." "Nothing, I just had a freaky dream." "Alright..." Vegeta layed back in bed, and was asleep before Kakarott had a chance to do anything else. Kakarott shrugged, "Who cares, I think we're getting a mission tommorow, anyway, I'd better get some sleep."  
  
Kakarott was right, Frieza had left a little notice outside his door, or one of Frieza;s henchmen had, Frieza was to lazy to even get up, much less his own work. Kakarott picked up the sheet, "E-arth? What a weird name!" he mumbled. Vegeta looked at the sheet, "I think it's earth." "It is!" Krystal entered the room. "Learn to knock!" Kakarott yelped, "It's not nice to barge in on people!" "Oh shut up, Kakarott, I needed to come, that's MY mission to, you know!" Vegeta blinked, "Oh yeah, she's right!" "Well, we'd better get going, we don't want to fall behind, do we?" Krystal headed towards the door and the direction of her saiyan pod. Vegeta and Kakarott followed. Krystal opened hers, "Well, let's get the show on the road!" After Kakarott and Vegeta got in, they all took off.  
  
When they arrived they realized Earth was very populated. "Gosh, I've never seen so many things on one planet," Kakarott commented. "You don't get out much do you?" the youngest saiyan got out of his pod. "You know, I think these pods could land a little better!" Kakarott complained. "Are you ever satisfied, Kakarott?" Krystal finally climbed out of hers, "We might as well disguise ourselves, why not see what this dump's like?" Vegeta sighed, "Okay, but will we get in trouble?" "Who cares!" Kakarott crossed his arms, "Let's go find a clothes store!" Vegeta blinked as the 2 older saiyans walked away, "Huh?" Then ran to cacth up to them.  
  
Finally after a little bit of sneaking about they found what they were looking for. Vegeta blinked, "What do we put on?" "Anything!" Kakarott was sorting through dresses, "Except these!" Vegeta stared, "What ARE those?" Kakarott smirked, "I don't know, but Krystal, why don't you put one on?" Krystal gritted her teeth, "Kakarott, don't push me!" Kakarott smirked again, then turned away, "Oh well, put something on." Krystal sighed, she was looking at the saiyan she had liked since the first time she saw him, "Those blue eyes." She whispered to herself then looked at some riduculous clothing, "That's just not right!" Finally the all got changed, Kakarott into a black shirt and jeans, Vegeta into a red one and jeans, and Krystal into some blue shorts and a yellow shirt. "It's hard to move in these," Vegeta mumbled, trying to stretch the jeans. "I noticed!" Kakarott was also having troubles.  
  
After looking around for an hour or so, they ran into a girl about 14 years old, at first Kakarott thought it was a boy, but got the message it was a girl, when he called her 'sir', bad idea. The girl was looking at them, "Hey! My name's Videl!" Krystal tried hard tosmile at the earthling, but wasn't very good at it. Vegeta blinked, it was very rare that one of the natives of one of the planets he was supposed to destroy talked to him. Kakarott looked at Krystal weird smile, and mumbled to the girl, "Hey..."  
  
After a little bit of discussing with the girl, Kakarott became an aquantince with her, not really her friend, though. But, Vegeta, as usual, remained completely confused and Krystal, well, she just wasn't a good faker. Kakarott sighed after getting away from her, "Great, I can't blow up this planet, now!" "B-but, Kakarott..." The little saiyan yelped, "we have to!" Kakarott sighed, "I'll just lie, that moron wouldn't know a lie if it ran up and hit him in the face!" Vegeta swallowed, "B-but..." his voice trailed off and he reluctantly gave in. Krystal was a different story, though. "WHAT, KAKAROTT, NO WAY, JUST BECAUSE YOU MEET ONE PERSON YOU WANT TO KILL US ALL?!" "NO! Calm down, Krystal, take it easy." "TAKE IT EASY?! JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT EASY ABOUT?!" "Give me a chance!" "Alright, but, if you get caught, I'm laying the blame on you!" "Fine, c'mon!" He turned around.  
  
But, as he did something dropped down before him. "Wha?!" Kakarott blinked, he knew for certain this wasn't just an earthling, this wasn't an earthling at all. Kakarott noticed something shine, and as he did, before he could do anything else, the guy had a knife to the youngest saiyan's throat. Krystal yelped, "VEGETA!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There we go, a cliffhanger, I feel better! Revenge IS sweet! Alright, well, that's all for now, I guess I'll be on my way, maybe I'll purposely delay the next chapter, no, just kidding, hopefully I'll get it updated again by tommorow. 


	6. No, I just think you're weird!

Dislaimer: I'm finished reading the book! Now it's time to begin my plan to take over DBZ! Now, let it commence.  
  
Well, that last cliffhanger was actually just something to lead up to later on, I figured why not introduce him, now, so you'll know who he is. Wait, maybe I should have waitied til the end of the chapter...darn! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
No, I just think you're weird!  
  
Vegeta blinked at the sharp object pointed at his neck, this bunny-kicked the guy in the stomach hard, causing him to fall to his knees. "You could hurt someone with that!" Kakarott looked down at the guy that was unconciously laying on the ground. Vegeta looked at his knife, "Why's he do that?" Krystal gritted her teeth, "Well, thanks for getting me all worked up." Vegeta smiled, "Sorry." He giggled, "I guess that was supposed to be dramatic, huh?" Krystal smiled and shook her head, "I wouldn't suggest an acting career, Vegeta." Vegeta shook his head, "Uh, I don't even want to think about it, Krystal."  
  
Krystal was still in her space pod, these space pods were alot faster than the one her mother had talked about. They said it took a year to get to Earth, that would be way to long! She heard a rustling in the back of her pod. "Wha? How can anyone fit in here except me?" Krystal stared at what she saw. "Your kidding!" Videl stepped out of what seemed to be no where. "Videl...wh-what...no, you can't...HOW?!" Krystal eyes lit up with fire, she gritted her teeth, "You shouldn't be here!" Videl seemed upset, "I'm really sorry." Krystal sighed, "YOU SHOULD BE!"  
  
When they got back to planet, Kakarott couldn't believe it. Poor Vegeta was just plain upset, it was raining when they got there, so they were all standing out in the rain, wondering what in the hell they should do. Vegeta looked at Kakarott, "Now what?" He said in a very trembling tone, no matter what Kakarott said, Vegeta was still terrified of Frieza. Kakarott tried to calm him down, "Take it easy, ok." Krystal was holding her head, letting the rain soak her, then sat down, get herself drenched in mud. Vegeta looked to Kakarott, "Kakarott, they'll find out we didn't blow up Earth!" Vegeta's voice was still in the same terrified tone. Kakarott moaned, "I know, I know!" Krystal was beating herself in the head, "Why me?!" Vegeta sunk to his knees, also getting dirty. Kakarott paced back and fourth, "Grr! Just great!"  
  
Videl blinked, "I'm sorry, I guess he doesn't like me very much, huh?" KAkarott looked at her, "No, he doesn't dislike you, he's just afraid of Frieza" Kakarott spat out Freiza's name in a despising tone. "Oh, alright, is she the same situation?" Before Kakarott answered the saiyan girl turned in hate, then calmed herself down, a little. "No, I just think you're weird!" Krystal turned away once again, "Well we'll all get sick if we stay out here any longer." Kakarott sighed, actually very annoyed, as well, but tring not to make the earthling feel uncomfortable. He shook his head, "Guess we've got no choice...but to hide you, until..." Kakarott's voice trailed off as he coaxed the rest of them to hurry up before the were all sick.  
  
After running the entire way to Frieza's castle, which his ship morphed into on the most disturbing planets. Vegeta ran in, he looked around for Frieza or Zarbon or that fat pink thing called Dodria, he was drenched, so when he stepped inside he shivered at the air conditioner. He motioned to them to c'mon, and hurry up. Kakarott walked in next and also, shivered in the ship. Krystal looked around also freezing, "Why's it gotta be pink, pink walls, purple floors!" She rolled her eyes, "Frieza is such an idiot." When Videl got in there, she practically turned into an ice cube. Vegeta looked at her, then looked at Kakarott, "Is she turning blue?" He whispered, his voice slightly calmer now.  
  
Kakarott walked around, then ran into Yamcha. He looked at him, "Oh, hey." He smirked, why not just give her to Yamcha, it wouldn't be his porblem, anymore. This guy was so dense anyway. Kakarott continued smirking, "Hey Yamcha, this girl's name's Videl, why don't you look after her for a while, huh?" Yamcha smiled, very grateful, "Of course, I will!" Kakarott nodded, then turned, "C'mon, you guys!" He urged Krystal and Vegeta to come with him, "We gotta dry off!" The two saiyans followed him, happy to have that little problem out of the way. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's that! I know, I know, I hate Yamcha to, you guys, but this is a different universe, so I can do whatever I want to him, HA-HA! That cliffhanger, was actually not a big deal, but I needed to introduce that guy...and well, I needed to do it early on, anyway! Sorry this update is so late, I was busy! Hmm, I wonder if I should leave it on a cliffhanger the next chapter...it's a good chapter to..."Walks off debating* 


	7. Guarding the Prince

Disclaimer: My first attempt to take DBZ over was fatal, but now I have gathered a crew, and we will triumph! BWA! Well, this chapter is rather behind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Guarding the Prince  
  
Vegeta was tring deperately to sleep, he was tossing and turning, but he couldn't manage it. He looked arond to see if it was morning yet, nope. Vegeta's room was dark and really grayish, he couldn't help it, it was really small and him and Kakarott shared it, all the other rooms were pink and purple. Krystal of course had a diffrent kind, her's was actually kind of nice. He continued to toss and turn, he had a cold seat on his face from that weird dream he had had. He shook his head in disgust, he was feeling a mixture of sick and exhaustion. His dream was weird, it was like someone was tring to murder him. He was feeling similar to the way he felt in his dream. Vegeta layed down again, he started thinking about how he was feeling, and why he was feeling like this. Before he could get very far, he just managed to doze off, finally.  
  
Vegeta opened one eye and noticed the bright light piercing the darkness from his dream. "Vegeta..." is the first thing he heard, before seeing anything. It was a very familiar tone, Kakarott's voice to be exact, finally Kakarott became clear and he sat up. "Huh?" Kakarott smiled, "Finally, I've been trying to wake you up!" Vegeta rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "Oh, sorry, what time is it?"  
  
Kakarott noticed Vegeta's was getting that tone again, the tone, in which he knew he was feeling scared again. "Don't worry, it's really early!" "Good," the little saiyan mumbled and jumped out of bed. Kakarott motioned for him to come on. "C'mon, we need to go see Krystal, I want to pester her by waking he up this early!" Kakarott grinned widely and ran out of the room, followed by Vegeta.  
  
Frieza was staring at Zarbon, "Zarbon, are you ok?" Zarbon was rocking back and fourth, thinking of what he had seen Vegeta do, a few days before. He then swallowed, and looked at Frieza. What were the chances he;d reach that level again, and besides, maybe Frieza could kill him, even then. Zarbon explained to Frieza what had happened. Frieza made a face, "I knew it, I always knew that boy had some sort of power, well, I need to kill him, Zarbon...you do it!" Zarbon yelped, "ME?!" "Yes, you..." Zarbon shook his head and walkedo out of the room, what a job. Well, this would be fun, though!  
  
Vegeta was sitting outside Krystal's door, waiting for Kakarott and her to finish argueing. He noticed Zarbon in the hall, "Huh?" That was really weird, what was Zarbon doing here? Zarbon noticed Vegeta, "Oh, goody, maybe he'll make this easy on me!" He walked over to where the prince was sitting. Vegeta looked uneasy, that feeling arose once again. Vegeta stood up, Zarbon noticed a little bit of a tremble in the boy's stance. "Hello, Vegeta!" "H-hi..." The small saiyan was looking up to Zarbon, his voice was getting a bad tremble in it. Zarbon smirked, "Oh what's wrong, kid?" Zarbon smirked and nailed Vegeta into another wall.Vegeta felt his back hit the purple wall, and then something nail him in the stomach. Why was Zarbon doing this?  
  
Kakarott jumped at the sound of something outside, "Zarbon's out there!" Krystal gritted her teeth, "Why that..." her voice trailed and she ran to the door. "C'mon, we've gotta help, Vegeta!" Kakarott nodded and ran to the door opening it, letting Krystal leave the room first. When he stepped out of the room, Vegeta was back against the wall, battered up pretty badly. How had Zarbon done so much in such a short time?! "ZARBON!" Kakarott hollered in anger, "Leave him alone!" Zarbon looked at Kakarott, "Oh, hello, Kakarott." Kakarott gritted his teeth, "Leave him alone!" Kakarott lunged himself at Zarbon and kicked him in the side of the head.  
  
Vegeta noticed Kakarott and struggled to get up, he managed to get up onto his feet, but he could move very well. He clenched his fist, he still didn't understand why Zarbon would do this. Kakarott fired a newly learned technique at Zarbon, that sent him flying across the room. "What was that," the younger saiyan struggled to get out the words and when he did they were rather shaky. Kakarott looked back at him, "A Ka-meh-ha-meh-ha wave, I learned it fairly recently." Vegeta nodded, "Oh." Krystal smiled, "Remember what happened last time you picked on, Kakarott, Zarbon." Zarbon cringed at the remembrance of the fight. He grunted, trying to bring himself not to be scared.  
  
Krystal kept the confident smirk on her face. Kakarott realized what she was doing and also smirked a little. Zarbon felt his confidence level drop. Frieza's voice on his scouter, "Zarbon, you moron, get down here! NOW!" Zarbon sighed in relief, whew! He ran down the hall to where Frieza was.  
  
Kakarott turned to Vegeta, "You ok?" Vegeta was holding his chest in complete agony. He quietly moaned, then fell to his knees, then hands, then sorta fell to the side. Kakarott shook his head in anguish, "Darn you, Zarbon!" He then walked over to his friend and picked him up, "C'mon, Krystal let's go get him healed!" Krystal nodded also very displeased at this fact, she followed Kakarott into the other room. "I hope he'll be ok." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, not much of a cliffhanger, I'm very sorry I'm getting these chapterso ut kinda late, but oh well! Sorry, well, I guess I'd better be off, *Runs off, sneaking past the mental ward* 


	8. Save Videl!

Disclaimer: I mustn't talk now, my plan to take over DBZ is in seesion, I must be off!  
  
Okay, finally, this chapter is on time! BE HAPPY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Save Videl!  
  
Frieza was bruiting in his chair, he had given up on killing the prince, he'd do it later. Zarbon looked around, "Alright, sire, I'm going to go see how the boy's doing, alright?" Frieza shook his head and sighedm "Go ahead, Zarbon, and tell them, if he's healed, I have a mission for them." Zarbon nodded, "Yes, alright, what planet?" Frieza thought then mumbled an awkward name to Zarbon, "I hate the inhabitants there!"  
  
Vegeta felt a pain in his chest, it wasn't as bad as before, he wondered if he was concious. He thought about Kakarott, he had won, right. He remembered the look of evil in Zarbon's eyes, while he was attacking him. All he saw was blackness, though. He wondered well where Kakarott was, was he even around. Then out of the darkness he heard, "VEGETA?!"  
  
Kakarott yelled for the saiyan to get up. "VEGETA?!" he yelled continuosly, "ARE YOU OK?!" The saiyan was bleeding slightly, and lying perfectly still. "Vegeta, please get up, please!" Krystal leaned on a wall, desperately pushing back her emotions. Suddenly the saiyan moved slightly, then let out a quiet moan. "Vegeta?" Kakarott kept pushing the younger saiyan to wake up.  
  
"K-aka-rott..." He forced himself to mumble the older saiyan's name, though, it slightly hurt his throat. Finally he managed to open his eyes, he sawlight burst through the darkenss. He also saw a blurry figure satnding over him, "Vegeta!?" He heard once again. The lburry figure became clear. Vegeta forced himself up, now that everything was clear, he then realized, he wasn't dead and he wasn't hurt, that bad.  
  
Kakarott sighed, "Good, you're ok!" Krystal sighed, "Of course he's ok, he's not you're average kid, you know!" Vegeta rubbed his eyes, "How long was I unconcious?" Kakarott shook his head, "You worry about the most trivial things, Vegeta, but 2 hours."Vegeta nodded and looked to Zarbon, who was in the doorway. Kakarott looked at him, then notice Vegeta back up, slightly.  
  
Zarbon noticed, then smirked, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt any of you, runts, I'm here on acount of Frieza's orders, he has ordered a mission for you." Kakarott crossed his arms, "Oh really, to where?" Zarbon explained to them where Frieza had said, "Why don't you get a goos start, huh?" Vegeta nodded, and jumped up.  
  
Krystal sighed watching the younger boys, get in their pods, "You two be careful, ok?" Vegeta nodded slightly and got in, "We will, Krystal!" The two pods took off and Krystal turned on her heals, "I'll go see what that freaks is up, to, Yamcha was his name, right." She walked in the direction of Frieza's palace again.  
  
Videl shook silently in the corner, the gulped, he hadn't seen her, had he? Zarbon gritted his teeth, "WHAT WAS THAT?! WHO'S THERE?!" He sounded very agitated, she swallowed, guess he had. She pulled at her blue shirt, very nervous. She turned, Zarbon was standing right in front of her.  
  
He gritted he's teeth, "And who are you?" Videl swallowed, "V-v-videl..." Zarbon grabbed her, "C'mon you little, weirdo, I know someone who wants to see you." Yamcha jumped at Zarbon and hit him, "Leave her alone!" Zarbon knocked him into a wall, but Videl had run off. Krystal saw her running, then smirked, "Hm, hm...looks like someone foung the rathling, I don't think I'll bother to help." She blasted Videl and smirked, she walked into her room, and slammed the door. Videl lyed there unconcious bleeding to death.  
  
Zarbon stood up, "Who cares, she'll have to be somewhere in this ship, I'll just tell Frieza and find her." He smirked and walked towards Frieza. Yamcha ran to find Videl and get her out of here.  
  
Krystal sat in the room, alone she heard Yamcha's footsteps but turned and locked her door. "I don't even HOPE you two survive." She looked to her bed, "I was with Vegeta and Kakarott alot of the night last night, I think I'll rest." She jumped in the bed and drifted off to sleep fairly easily. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Aw, isn't Krystal mean, she's an evil person! But, who cares, I'm not sure if I can call that a cliffhanger, if you care about Videl or YAMCHA I guess I could but, otherwise I can't well, I must be going now! 


	9. What's with these saiyans?

Disclaimer: Now, it's in phase 2 of my plan, it's all going according to plan, BWA-HA-HA-*Cough* You wanted to know why Vegeta didn't go Super Saiyan, he can only do it when he's angry enough, no, he didn't hit his head, he just has forgotten considering he's been treated so poorly, *sweatdrop* Yes, Kewla, you are very persistent. But, Vegeta is going to figure out he can use it, oh and he doesn't realize it, his power is alot like Gohan's use to be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
What is it with these saiyans?  
  
Vegeta landed his space pod, "Alright, that's done!" He jumped out, "C'mon, Kakarott!" Kakarott also got out, Vegeta was sure happy to be back, probably because they had done that so quickly and nothing had gone wrong, like it had on that other planet. "I think Krystal's a jynx!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I don't think so." Hr ran off towards Frieza's castle, Kakarott followed, "Hey, wait up! You know, you just have to much energy, Vegeta!" Kakarott walked over the hills, he could see alot more now that it wasn't dark and rainy.  
  
"Hey! You know, this isn't as gloomy as most the planets Frieza picks out" Kakarott mumbled something else as he studied the surroundings, "Hey, I wonder what Krystal's up to." Vegeta was running he didn't appear to interested in this stuff.  
  
Kakarott sighed, "Probably tormenting Zarbon or Frieza or something." Vegeta nodded, "That's all she does!" Kakarott tapped his foot, but vegeta insisted he hurry, he knew Vegeta wanted another mission, he didn't want to hang around Frieza. "C'mon!"  
  
Krystal walked outside of her room, and yawned, "I think Vegeta and Kakarott should be back by now!" She looked to where she had blasted the earthling, she wasn't there anymore, "Huh, odd...I guess that guy got her out of here." She rolled her eyes, "It makes no sense to care about an earhling, WE'RE SAIYANS! Hm, I wonder if Zarbon found her." Speaking of which, Zarbon strolled up to her, "Hey, are the little runts back, yet?" Krystal rolled her eyes, she knew who he was talking about, "No, there not..." Krystal got a little bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Zarbon gritted his teeth, "Oh, I see...well, when they do, Frieza wants them to meet someone." "Okay, I'll make sure they know." She kept the same tone, "Okay...you do that." He turned and walked off.  
  
Krystal walked in the direction of the palace exit, she'd might as well be waiting on them. Kakarott would probably be mad at her since she hurt the earthling, oh well, that wouldn't stop her from telling him.  
  
As soon as she stepped outside, she saw the two, Vegeta was running, Kakarott was taking his sweet time observing things. She tapped her foot, "He's in no hurry, KAKAROTT, VEGETA, GET OVER HERE, FRIEZA HAS SOMEONE ELSE HE WANTES YOU TO MEET!" She yelled trying to hurry them up, Vegeta was in front of her in a heart-beat, not that he had sped up, he was just already running. Kakarott joined him in a moment. "Oh, again, geez, where does he find them all?" "I don't know, oh and I ran into that earthling again."  
  
"Oh really, did you now?" Kakarott moaned, "What did you do?" Vegeta looked at her then tilted his head, "Oh..." Krystal smirked, that same familar cocky smirk we all know so well, by a certain prince. "Yeah, oh don't worry Kakarott, I just blasted her, I don't think she's dead, though." Kakarott groaned, "What a comforting thought, Krystal."  
  
Krystal made a matter-of-fact-like face, "Well, she shouldn't have been wondering around, Zarbon stumbled up on her, the other guy saved her." The younger saiyan got an upset look on his face, "Oh...he did." Krystal made a face, darn, she hadn't meant to upset Vegeta. She sighed, "Don't worry, Vegeta, he didn't know, where she cam from." She gave him a comforting msile, actually succeeding in calming him down.  
  
They got to Frieza's purple and pink throne room, oh joy. Kakarott looked at Frieza "Well, what now?" Vegeta just stayed near the entrance, really wanting to leave. Frieza made a face, "Okay, it's a saiyan girl...yes another one..." Kakarott didn't know it it was just him, or if it was, that Frieza wasn't very fond of this new girl. He looked at her, she was a saiyan she had blond hair, she actually looked about 15 or 16, Frieza waved his hand for them to leave, Vegeta got himself out of there quick, Krystal also left. Kakarott motioned for the girl to come on.  
  
When they got outside, Kakarott looked at the girl, to be honest it didn't appear Vegeta liked her to much. Nither did Krystal, not like that was a surpirse. "What's your name." Kakarott just, although skeptical about her, mumbled.  
  
The girl didn't seem pleased to be here, but then replied, "Melony." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okay, well, I answered most of your questions I think, if I didn't, then, uh, sorry! Ask again, okay, maybe I missed it, do-de-do *Skips off* 


	10. Nothing but Trouble

Disclaimer: All's going acoording to plan! Soon, DBZ will be mine!  
  
Okay, so I'm a day let, who cares, my storied that I read take forever to get new chapters up, curses! Oh yes, and I know saiyans can have brown hair...but, I'm not sure about blonde...hmmm, oh well! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Nothing but trouble!  
  
Kakarott was searching down the halls for Videl, he guessed he maybe should've kept a closer eye on here, not that he really cared much about her. He just needed to make sure, he was also searching for Vegeta, he had wondered off and Kakarott hadn't seen him since.  
  
Vegeta was just doing his best to steer clear of Melony and Videl, it wasn't that he didn't like them, he just was, sorta scared of them, or what Frieza would do to him if he saw him with them. "I wonder where Kakarott is." He had a feeling Kakarott was probably looking for him, Kakarott was his best friend after all, he was always looking for him. Vegeta was beginning to wonder how many hallways there were, and they were all the same, purple floors and pink walls, why those weird colors? They were all empty though, not really anything, just bare. Except a few blood stains, mostly his blood. Well, he'd left his mark here, he guessed, he was limping considering his leg was broken from and accident with Zarbon from earlier.  
  
Kakarott jerked his head to see Melony, panting on a near-by wall, "Huh?" He walked over to her, "What are you doing here?" Melony panted, "Trying to get away from Zarbon, and Dodria!" Kakarott made a face, "Why?" "Um, because they're trying to kill me!" Kakarott jerked, "What?! Why?!" She sighed, "I don't know, I wish I did." Kakarott looked over his shoulder and saw Vegeta in the middle of a hall, the halls made Vegeta look smaller than he was, Kakarott let out a low yelp when he noticed Vegeta was limping, and felt his fists clench, why were they always picking on him, he never did anything! Melony looked at what Kakarott had turned for, it was the smallest and youngest saiyan she wasn't sure of his name yet, but he was limping and walking through the halls. "Hey!" Kakarott called the the little saiyan and he turned.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta noticed Kakarott, and unfortunately that other girl.Vegeta walkedo ver there, "Hey...Kakarott..." Kakarott heard that tone in Vegeta's voice again, he knew he didn't like being around Melony, he couldn't believe that someone with a power like his could be so scared of Frieza, and being as young as he was, it was a wonder what he could be when he was grown. Kakarott also noticed Zarbon, Vegeta jumped and the sound of the guy's voice, it sounded like it was about to blow or something, even Kakarott jumped a bit. Zarbon was shouting uncomprehendibly. Kakarott had never seen him so mad, Vegeta's hands started to shake. Melony turned, "Shit! I need to get out of here, you guys!" Vegeta looked back at her, then to Kakarott, who was looking at him for a moment then at Melony. "Um, alright." Kakarott sighed and motioned for Vegeta to come on. But, then Kakarott heard something, that was in a less violent tone. "Kakarott, Vegeta, go get Krystal and Hikaru, we need to speak with you four." He smirked, and walked off.  
  
Vegeta forced himself to stop trembling and then looked at Kakarott, "Let's go get them, then." Kakarott nodded, "Yeah!" Though, he was dreading trying to find Hikaru, he knew Krystal had probably heard Zarbon, and he was right. Krystal walked over to them, "Alright, well, you boys go to the throne room, I know where Hikaru is, I'll get her." She ran off, halfway skating down the halls considering the floors were slick they could do that,  
  
Kakarott and Vegeta got there only a few moments before Hikaru and Krystal arrived. Frieza looked at them all, "Well, all I wanted to tell you is that I have another mission." Krystal gave him an awkward look, "All four of us?!" "Yes." Frieza nodded, "Is it a difficult mission?" Kakarott asked. "No, not really." "Then, why all four of us." Hikaru was actually very excited to get out, but questioning Frieza's action. Frieza smirked, "I have my reasons, now go!" Vegeta nodded, backed out of the room, then ran. Followed by Kakarott, Krystal, and Hikaru.  
  
They got to their space pods, Vegeta got in, obviously happy to get away, again. Kakarott, then Krystal and Hikaru got in. "Hopefully this time, we won't bring any surprises back." Krystal closed the door of her pod.  
  
Melony pulled at her collar, trying to look out for anyone. Zarbon dropped right in front of her, she jumped backwards, "What?" Zarbon smirked, "Now, it's time to finish this! Now that Kakarott, Vegeta and the rest of them are out of the way, I've got you all alone." Melony jumped back, "No wonder, grr, now I see!" Zarbon smirked, once more.  
  
After a few seconds of fighting, all Melony could do was breathe, she was far weaker than any of the others, and though the little one, got beat up constantly, he was strong and had alot of endurance. Zarbon raised his fingers, and she saw the light coming toward her, and then she blacked out.  
  
Kakarott stepped out of his pod, Vegeta waited for Krystal and Kakarott to finish their rountine arguement, every time they stepped out of the pod, they had it. Then, he opened the door and stepped out, "Let's get the show on the road!" Kakarott and Krystal just nodded in agreement. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hi! Well, don't get mad, get glad, why I have no idea, but still!You didn't have time to get to know her, it's not like I killed Vegeta or something! Do-de-do-AGHH! The mental ward has returned, hit the deck! *Runs and starts pounding furiousciously on a near-by deck* 


	11. Only the Strong Survive

Disclaimer: Now, my plan had succeeded and we are moving into phase 3, soon, DBZ will be mine! HA HA!  
  
Okay, I guess you all got the last chapter, nothing special, but, no Frieza isn't running a saiyan orphanege and uh...well let's just say, this story is about to be dark and gruesome, Do-de *whistling* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Only the Strong Survive  
  
Frieza looked Yamcha in the eye, "Uh-huh, why can't you ever complete this missions? Vegeta, Kakarott and Krystal never seem to have a problem!" Yamcha bowed his head, "Sorry, sir." Frieza rolled his eyes, "Yamcha, I'm truely getting sick of this!" Yamcha bowed, and walked out of the room, running into the young prince. Yamcha looked down at him, "Oh, hey, Vegeta." Vegeta blinked and looked up to the taller saiyan, Yamcha noticed once again, Vegeta wasn't in good shape, that explained why Zarbon wasn't there. The young saiyan pushed Yamcha to the side, after nodding his head in his version of 'Hello'.  
  
Frieza looked up, to see the youngest of the saiyans there walk into the room. Frieza smirked, "Hello, Vegeta, are you finished?" Vegeta nodded his head. "Okay, Vegeta, you can go, I just wanted to make sure." Vegeta bowed, and walked out of the room. Frieza thought about something, 'Wait a minute, I'm sick of this, I killed one, I'll kill that girl from another planet, and he weak saiyan. It's true, Vegeta never fails to get it done, hmph, well...'  
  
Kakarott shifted his weight from leg to leg, waiting on Krystal to get a move on. Krystal was taking her time, she was fixing her scouter, it had to be just right. Kakarott moaned, "C'mon Krystal, you've done that 700 times already, hurry up!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "You are so impatient." Kakarott gritted his teeth, "You've been in there for an hour already! If you don't hurry, I'm going to find Vegeta and then come back!" Krystal fiked it finally, "Alright, let's go find the little runt, before he runs into Zarbon or someone again." Kakarott nodded, "Percisely my point."  
  
Vegeta was scanning, "I wonder if this palace is anything but hallways." He continued, but was stopped suddenly, by Zarbon's appeareance, Vegeta jumped. "Z-zarbon?" Zarbon shook his head, "Take it easy there, runt! I don't want to hurt you, I want to ask you something." Vegeta nodded, Zarbon continued, "Do you know where that 16-year-old saiyan is?" Vegeta blinked a minute, "Uh d-do you mean th-that guy with the weird-d hair?" Vegeta stammered through his sentences, not liking being in Zarbon's presence, especially when alone. "Well?" Vegeta blinked, "Last time I-I s-saw h-im he was leaving Friez-za's th-throne room." Zarbon thought, "I know, alright, thanks kid." He ran in another direction. Vegeta nodded, relieved that he was gone.  
  
Kakarott saw the little saiyan trembling in a near-by hallway. Kakarott ran over to him, "Hey, Vegeta, what's up?" Vegeta looked at him, relieved he was there, "Zarbon wanted to know where that weird guy was." "Yamcha?" Vegeta nodded, Vegeta hadn't bothered with his name. "Hm, that's weird." Vegeta blinked, "What does he want with him?" Krystal shrugged, "Good question, but, who cares." Kakarott thought for a moment, "You think they're trying to kill him, to?" Krystal thought, "It's possible, they did kill that other girl." Vegeta tilted his head, "Um..."  
  
Yamcha noticed Zarbon was standing in front of him. Videl was standing next to Yamcha, she let out a scream and grabbed on to Yamcha. Zarbon winced, "That's deafening, you know!" He blasted Yamcha and Videl into opposite walls. "Hm, now which one to finish off first, hmm."  
  
Vegeta heard Videl's scream, "Hey was that-" Kakarott grabbed Vegeta's arm, "C'mon Krystal! Let's see what's up!" Vegeta yelped feeling Kakarott jerk his arm. Kakarott stopped, "Whoa! Zarbon, leave them alone!" Vegeta jumped up, "Hey!" Zarbon turned, he noticed immidiately Vegeta clenching his fists, Zarbon remembered before, he cringed at the thought of it. Vegeta looked ready to fight, and that he was. Kakarott got into a fighting stance, "Bring it on!" Krystal flared her ki, "Hmph!"  
  
Zarbon had to knock Vegeta out, somehow, before he did whatever it was again. Zarbon formed a sword from energy, a very newly acquired technique. He lunged at the young saiyan and swung, it was an excellent shot and would have sent Vegeta's flying if the prince didn't speacialize in speed. Vegeta backed off, but still got his throat slit pretty deep. "Uh..." Vegeta stumbled, but then caught his balance. Zarbon once again jumped at the saiyan prince, Vegeta dodged again, this time it created a huge gash in his side, he let out a quiet moan and fell to his knees. Vegeta felt Zarbon pick him up and sling him into a wall, that was the last thing he felt before he totally blacked out.  
  
Kakarott ran to Vegeta's side, and Krystal stood ready to fight, then she turned, "Is he ok?" Kakarott looked over the younger saiyan, "He'll be alright, but we'd better get him somewhere...quick!" Krystal nodded, her concerns loosened, she knew if it was up to Vegeta to hold on, he could do it. "Damn you, Zarbon!" Zarbon turned to Viel, he lifted his hands and a light began to form. Kakarott wasn't about to leave Vegeta's side, Krystal wasn't trying and Yamcha couldn't move. "VIDEL!" Yamcha tried to save her, he couldn't.  
  
Videl opened her eyes and saw the bright light coming straight at her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Aww, what an evil chapter... :((( Wait a minute, this time I control what happens! :))) Well, I left it on a cliffhanger, awww...grr, *Walks off muttering how evil cliffhangers are, and how there attracted to her* 


	12. No pain, no gain

Disclaimer: Tip of advice, never tamper with DBZ's cotrol lord only knows what will happen, Er ehm, anyway, carry on with the plan...I don't CARE that he's dead...CONTINUE! So what if it blew up, I know it stinks, oh be quiet, stop complaining and get to work!  
  
Geez, you people are very easily fooled, this a veru....surprising and bloody chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
No pain, no gain  
  
Krystal watched the light close in towards the girl, she then looked to Vegeta, lying there, injured severly. She felt sweat fall from her face, the blast seem to be moving in slow motion. "Vegeta..." Her whisper was quieter than anyone could here, she gritted her teeth, and disappeared from sight.  
  
Videl shook she knew how close death was, it seemed as if the blast was taking it's time, it was taking an eternity, she shut her eyes once again, she then felt a force, at first she thought it was the blast, then she felt herself be slung into the floor she shook while opening her eyes, she sa the female saiyan, reclaiming her feet.  
  
Zarbon shook his head, "Krystal?! Why?! You don't even like new people!" Krystal clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, "After what you did to Vegeta..." She looked in the direction of the saiyan, and looked back at Zarbon, "I wouldn't give to the pleasure!" Zarbon snarled at the girl.  
  
Kakarott closed his eyes, he felt sweat dribble down his face, and then, he felt a different liquid running from his hand, he looked down, blood, for a minute he shook in fear that someone had cut his hand off, then, he felt no pain and he did feel something solid, it couldn't be gone, he swallowed when he realized who his hand was on, Vegeta's gash, suddenly in an instant everthing felt wet his clothes, his hand, everything. He looked down his jumpsuit from where he was sitting was in a puddle of blood, drenched, ringing wet. He shook, taking short breaths, he hadn't realized how BAD Vegeta had been cut. He looked at the young saiyan, his armor, his face, his boot and gloved, his arms and legs everything, drenched in blood, red.  
  
Kakarott hadn't noticed what had went on, he looked up, and saw Krystal fighting Zarbon, and Videl to the side. He looked back at the saiyan prince, he ripped a piece of his jumpsuit off of the lower portion of the leg, and put it on the gash in Vegeta's side.  
  
Vegeta looked around, everything was black, nothing was around, he was standing in a void, a motionless void. Then everything silvered in, it was silver then white then color or what color there was. It was raining, storming to be more percise. Vegeta looked about, he had a weird sick feeling, one he often got while around Frieza, it wasn't sickness, it was dread, or maybe fright, or hate, he wasn't sure. A deep voice seem to cancel out even the thunder. "Hello...Vegeta..." Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Wh-what who's there?!" His voice was trembling, that wasn't good, he tried to make it stop. "Aw, don't you remember me, prince?" Vegeta gritted his teeth, "What are you talking about?! How'd you know!" Lightening lit up the youth's face. His voice sounded a bit calmer, Vegeta felt that same feeling again, though, instead he was shaking now, he felt as if throwing up. But, he wasn't sick, it was just that feeling, again. "Why are you here?!" The voice seem to be trying to taunt him, "Easy, to kill you, Vegeta." Vegeta shook, "Wh-what?! Why?! I don't understand, who are you?!" The voice laughed, Vegeta felt as if the ground he was standing on was going to collapse, because of the sound, "It hurts me that you don't remember, Vegeta!" Vegeta, turned and ran, and kept running, the voice not getting any further away, "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He kept running, there wasn't an end, the voice seem to be coming from everywhere, it was laughing, and laughing, it wasn't getting quieter, or going away. Vegeta felt a twinge of pain, and that was the last thing he saw, before he blacked-out and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Kakarott had slung the saiyan over his shoulder, while running down the hall at full speed, he felt and heard the blood dripping, it was probably making a trail. He frantically thought, 'The rejuvenation tank?! No, it wouldn't be able to. He might-' Kakarott couldn't bear the thought of it, he couldn't even think it. He stopped at the medical room, a doctor was whistling while pulling something out. Kakarott shoved him into the wall, "MOVE!" Kakarott shouted the words a bit late. He had layed the saiyan down, he shoveled through the drawer, until he foung a cloth and a gaw, then another cloth and gaw. He ran back over to the saiyan, he stopped the young saiyan, was moving, for a minute with rage, then just with fright, he moaned quietly for a moment, then just stopped.  
  
Krystal nailed Zarbon in the head, knocking him out. She'd have killed him, she didn't have time, though, she had seen Kakarott run, and all that blood, there was just so much, to much. She ran down the hall, it was really easy to figure out, where he had gone, blood was leading up to it, she saw Kakarott knelt over the prince, hie clothes were drenched, not as badly ad the littler one's were, though. "Is he alright?!" Kakarott jerked his head up, he sensed the urgency in Krystal voice. Krystal eyed Kakarott, no response, the older saiyan just looked silently back at the prince. "Kakarott!" Still, no response." Krystal, "Well is he a-live?" Finally, Kakarott nodded, slightly. "Is he going to-" She didn't finish, she didn't want to finish, she didn't need to finish.  
  
Kakarott's eyes got slightly cloudy, Krystal voice got desperate, the tone you get when you're thinking 'Geez, please mom, let me kill my brother, or if you want something really bad, the pleading voice.' "Is there even a chance?" Another nod. Kakarott opened his mouth and sighed, it took him a moment to realease the words, "It's up to Vegeta, now." He looked back down at him. He got a surprised look when Krystal's voice changed, "I bet he can do it, he's done things like this before." Kakarott actually got his hopes raised by this, "I hope so..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: *Running while talking from the people who are reading the story* Hi, well, I'm just so evil aren't I...AHH! *Runs* Poor Vegeta... 


	13. Blood and nothing more

Disclaimer: Heh, heh, phase 4 of my plan, oh so what if I lost 10 people, I've got 30 more to spare! HA-HA!  
  
Well, this chapter is going to be a little better for you guys, or yeah, I think, oh who knows! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Blood...and nothing more  
  
Kakarott finally got some bandages on Vegeta's wounds. Kakarott picked the saiyan up and placed him on the bed. "Hmm..." He looked up from the saiyan and heard his door burst open and something that sounded as if a train wreck was singing, while dying, and that just isn't right. Kakarott wide- eyed looked up, "What?!" Yamcha was singing for joy, and Kakarott didn't really care what for, but he was about to be shouting for mercy.  
  
Vegeta found himself in that same place, "Huh? Here again..." The thunder boomed and lightening struck, lighting up everything around. Was that voice going to be here again? "Back so soon, Prince?" Vegeta jumped, "Uh, what....grr...why have you just shown up in my dreams, where've you been?!" The voice laughed, "HA-HA, Vegeta, you poor child, I've always been here, but you were in so much misery before, I didn't want to waste my time!" The young prince growled, "What? What do you mean, nothing's changed!" The voice laughed once again, "Yes...Vegeta...it has, so much has changed." Vegeta clenched his fists until blood rolled down them, "Do you mean Kakarott?!" The voice laughed insanely, "Yes...that's exactly what I mean!" Vegeta started shaking, "Wh-what, who a-are-you?!" Vegeta closed his eyes, he turned and ran again, he got a good ways before he fell, he felt a cold liquid run down his face, more blood.  
  
Kakarott tried to comfort the little saiyan, "Shh! Vegeta, calm down." Kakarott had blasted Yamcha already. Kakarott looked at Vegeta, "What are you dreaming?" Krystal also watched the young saiyan twist and turn, he moaned lightly a few times but that was it. This confused her, Vegeta normally slept soundily when he got the chance to, how weird.  
  
Vegeta felt something keep striking him, he stopped to breath, when he panted blood spewed from his mouth, "Uh..." What was hitting him, where was it, why couldn't he see it. He stopped, he felt a blow to the left side of his head, knocking him down. He shook and looked around crazily, "Wh-where a-are y-you? Come out and fight!" Vegeta's voice was starting to tremble really bad, he couldn't stop it. He felt something else knock him on to the hard ground, he saw a shadowy figure, "W-what?" It's hand stretched out and wrapped around his neck, it lifted hm to eye level. "Hello...Vegeta..."  
  
Kakarott watched Vegeta, the saiyan just suddenly started desperately trying to breathe, he couldn't do it. Kakarott clenched his fists, "Whaa? VEGETA!" Krystal ran over to him, "Vegeta, breathe, breathe!" She shook him, "C'mon, Vegeta, what's wrong? VEGETA!!" Kakarott grabbed him to, "VEGETA, GET UP!"  
  
Vegeta saw everything starting to get blurry, the figure seemed to sound alot like Krystal, then Kakarott. He saw everthing lighten, and noticed two faces looking at him, very concerned ahout something. "U---h..." He managed to get out, but, just like before blood poored from his mouth, he felt a sharp pain in his side and throat, and everything came into view. "K-ka-kor- ott..." The saiyan mumbled. "VEGETA!"  
  
Kakarott noticed tha saiyan begin a rough pant. Krystal snarled, "Hey...What happened!?" Vegeta closed his eyes tightly again. Vegeta felt the same liquid that had been in his dream, he heard two voices questioning him, he couldn't make out the words, though. He opened his eyes again, once breath returned to him. He saw to blurry figures standing over him, and he winced, forcing himself into a sitting position. The figures slowly became visible, they had backed off. Vegeta tried to speak but found it hurt his throat. He still got the words out though, "Ka-karott?"  
  
Kakarott sighed, "Are you ok?" Vegeta nodded. "Good, what was wrong, what were to dreaming." Vegeta stiffenefd up a bit, "About....nothing..." His voice trailed off. Kakarott shook his headm the boy seemed scared, "It doesn't matter Vegeta, it was only a dream." Vegeta looked down, his voice shaking and slightly horse, "More like a nightmare..." Kakarott put his hand on his shouled and smiled, "It doesn't matter, Vegeta." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Ack, what a short chapter, sorry, I'm busy, I'll try to make the next one longer, sorry! Well, I'm off, DARN these chores, BLAH! *Stomps off* 


	14. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: Er ehm! *Blackened face* Never touch the big red button! Oh well, continue on! I know 15 of our men are dead, but we still have 25 left, onward!  
  
Okay, so, this is a bit late, sorry! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Mission Impossible  
  
Kakarott stared at Vegeta, "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you just stay in bed?" Vegeta shook his head, "No way!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "Will someone please shut that guy in the hall up?" Yamcha was once again singing his heart out. Kakarott blasted him, "Will you shut the hell up?!" Vegeta got up, "See, I AM fine!" Kakarott then rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right, you know, any ordinary saiyan would jump at the chance to stay in bed!" The girl saiyan sighed, "Yeah, but, he's not your typical saiyan, is he now?" "Nope!"  
  
Vegeta, finally after refusing a thousand bandages, let Kakarott put a bandage on his side at least. "Doesn't that feel any better?" "No..." Vegeta was actually lying, but not willing to admit it. "Guess we should've helped you fight, then it wouldn't have been so bad." The older saiyan mumbled. "No, I didn't want to cause you the trouble of even having to help, sorry..." Krystal and Kakarott looked at him, "You're one to be saying sorry." Vegeta shrugged. Dodria burst open the doors. "Ah-Whew you're ugly!" Kakarott jumped a bit startled at the pink bubble that had just opened the doors.  
  
"Dodria? What do YOU want?" Krystal put her hand on her hip. Dodria cleared his throat, like some sort of buisness person or thing. "Er ehm, Frieza says he ants to see you three, pronto!" Dodria just stood there looking all proud of himself. "Um, okay, Dodria." Krystal kind of slipped out the door taking a wide birth around Dodria. Vegeta and Kakarott followed. Kakarott decided walking would be the best thing to do, so Vegeta wouldn't run. Krystal yawned, "What could he want, now?!" Kakarott shurgged, "I don't know!"  
  
Frieza tapped his foot, "I hope that little runt is well enough to take this mission." Zarbon looked at him, "Yeah...heh...me to." Frieza cocked an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, you'd better hope so." Zarbon winced, "Right." Hikaru walked into the room. Frieza looked at her, "Would you check if dodria has told those three saiyans to come on?" Hikaru nodded, then bowed, "Yes, sire." she ran off into the halls.  
  
Krystal got into the room right after Hikaru left. "What did you want?" Vegeta and Kakarott weren't far behind, "Ah yes, good, you're all here, I've got a mission for you." Krystal nodded, "Go on!" Frieza growled under his breath. "Alright, well, the planet is called Shadow." Kakarott jerked his head up, "Oh...'Shadow', huh, sounds inviting." Freiza nodded, "Yes, it is very dangerous, if you're not up for it-" Krystal crossed her arms, "Oh, we're up for it!" Frieza nodded, "Good, then it's settled you should leave soon." Frieza then gave them the coordinated of the Planet and dismissed them.  
  
Kakarott yawned, "Are we going now?" Krystal nodded, "Yeah, why not?!" Vegeta blinked, "Okay, then, let's go." Krystal looked at the gigantic doorway in front of them, "Let's go, then!" They got to their space pods, "Alright, then." Krystal shut hers last.  
  
They arrived there within 18 hours of when they started, giving them all time to rest. Krystal climbed out of the pod, something like mist, except black covered the entire planet. Kakarott got out, "Man, geez, I wonder what could live her, I can't see." Krystal cocked her head, "Yeah, well, me niether, I don't even see why Frieza would want such a dump?!" Kakarott shrugged, "Guess it has some kind of power." Krystal nodded. Vegeta got out of his pod, the air wasn't inviting to him, he got out a choked a little on the gas in the air. "I wonder why it's effecting him and not us." Krystal tapped her foot. Vegeta took a few deep breaths, stumbled about for a minute then, tried his best to adjust.  
  
Krystal flared her ki, so they could see better. Kakarott and Vegeta did the same. Something schreeched loudly, like the sound of someone's nails on a chalkboard. vegeta covered his ears, "What was that?" Krystal and Kakarott also covered their ears, Krystal winced, "I hate to say it, but I think that's the inhabitants here." Kakarott shook his head, "You've gotta be kidding me!" "No, unfortunately not!" Vegeta blasted into the distance to see if there was anything solid around. It hit some sort of sheild surrounding a dome-like thing. It also lit up the air enough to where a black creature, remsembling some sotr of dinosaur, with fangs, long sharp nails and crimson red eyes.  
  
It looked at them, and hissed. It jumped at them, using the same schreech they had heard before. "Oh man, it's so loud!" Vegeta kicked the thing off into some weird place. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy." Kakarott moaned. Krystal looked at him, "Yeah, hm, how you figure?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Vegeta's still as stubborn as ever, huh, well, I got it updated, I think I'll get the next one out tommorow, I hope. Well, later! 


	15. Keep Out!

Disclaimer: HA-HA Finally we are almost in stage 7...shhh...we must approach quietly. *Someone pulls the fire alarm, still sneaking*  
  
Hey! I'm really sorry this is so late, but I wrote this chapter on Saturday morning! The darn site was down, .o; I'm really sorry, I had alot to do tonight to, but at least it's up, I think I can get the next one up tommorow, seriously! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Keep out!  
  
Kakarott blinked, he looked ahead of them, all there was, was that mist. Krystal walked on, "We might as well go, we're not going to be able to do anything from here except get attacked by one of those things again, considering we can't see anything!" Vegeta nodded.  
  
After walking quite aways Kakarott bumped square into something. "OW!" Krystal looked at him, "What is it?" Kakarott felt it, "Uh...I think it's um, a pole." Krystal once again flared her ki, "Huh, I think that's supposed to be a tree here on this planet." Vegeta tilted his head, "It looks more like a pole than a tree." Krystal shrugged, "Well, Vegeta, do you think leaves would LIKE this kind of weather?" Vegeta shrugged, "I don't guess so." Kakarott crossed his arms, "This planet is sure inviting!" Krystal nodded, "I know!" Vegeta jerked his head, "What was that?" Krystal looked at him, "What?"  
  
A shadow, standing out, only because of it's glowing crimson red eyes moved once again. Kakarott cocked an eyebrow, "Hm, I think it's th same thing...as last time!" Vegeta nodded, "I think so." The creatue schreeched, like it had before. "Why does it make that sound?" Kakarott was holding his head. Vegeta winced, "I don't know, I wish it wouldn't though." Krystal was covering her ears as well, though, she could barely hear the young saiyan's voice over the high-pitched sound, "Yeah, I really wish it would quit!"  
  
The creature stopped, very suddenly, a red beam had just gone through it's head, or what resembled a head. A boy, about Kakarott's age, was standing there. Kakarott looked at him, "Who's he?" Vegeta blinked, "Good question." The boy said nothing, he just jumped off into the distance. Krystal crossed her arms, "I take it he just hated that sound, to." Kakarott nodded, "Let's just keep going!" Vegeta sighed, "Alright, I don't know how we're ever going to get back." Krystal scratched her head, "Yeah, man, I'm lost!" Vegeta shrugged, :OH well, weve got to finish the mission!" Kakarott nodded, "Good point."  
  
Krystal stopped, they had been walking for a little ways when she did. Vegetal ooked at her, "What-what is it?" Krystal pointed to a near-by sign, it was hanging halfway off it's post. Vegeta looked at it, "What does it say?" It was in a language they could understand, though it wasn't their native toungue, it was odd that they COULD read it but, it was written in blood. Vegeta looked at it, "Um..." Krystal wearily eyed it, "It says...Keep out!" Kakarott looked at her, "But let me guess, we're going to keep going, right?" Krystal nodded, "Right!"  
  
After walking past the sign they ran into a gate. "How are we oging to get past THIS?" Kakarott moaned. Krystal blinked, she put her hand on the gate and pushed, it opened. "Like that!" Kakarott moaned again, "Great!" Vegeta stopped, "Uh-h...guys...we've got ocmpany!" Krystal winced, "Heh...oh...great!" Kakarott stared, jaw-dropped. A whole army of those shadow things were standing directly it front of them.  
  
The next thing Kakarott knew, was that they were in a dungeon, a black dungeon. "Oh, great, Krystal, how do you suppose we get OUT?!" Krystal smiled, sarcastically, the kind of smile you see when the person has no idea what to do. "I HAVE NO IDEA!" Vegeta jumped up, kind of beat up. "I do!" Kakarott and Krystal, both looked at him, "You do?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, that's that, not that bad of a cliffhanger, eh? Okay well, I have to go fishing in 20 minutes, good I finished in the nick of time, now all I have to do is get it on the internet, wait it will be on the inernet when you read this ARRGH! 


	16. Escape!

Disclaimer: WHO PULLED THE FIRE ALARM!?{...Did you JUST notice that...?} Er ehm, well...let's be on! TO TAKE OVER DBZ! HA-HA! {...Guards......}  
  
Hey, this was kinda on time...right? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Escape!  
  
Kakarott stared at the little saiyan, "What do you propose we do?" Vegeta blinked, "Well, we could..." He opened a door, underneath them, it was really small, and by opening it he knocked Krystal over. "Sorry, Krystal!" Krystal got up, "Ow...it's okay...but, what's down there?" Vegeta looked at her, "Well...I said I had an idea...not knew everything!" "Okay, okay, let's go, then," Krystal mumbled.  
  
A stairwell led down a spirally passage, it was dim hallway, covered in cobwebs. "Well, I bet guards aren't down here." Krystal looked down. "Yeah, but...who knows what is." Kakarott was now wondering if it ended ever. Vegeta shrugged, "Oh well...let's go!" Kakarott nodded, "It's a way out...right?" Krystal nodded, to. Vegeta walked down, he watched a spider crawl around, for a minute.  
  
Kakarott sighed, "I knew this would be one of thos never-ending-horror-type- stairways!" Krystal mocked him, "Yeah, yeah..." Kakarott growled, "Don't mock me!" She continued to mock him. "HEY! QUIT IT!" Krystal halfway laughed, "Ok, Kakarott...my bad." Vegeta shook his head, and then looked ahead of him, something was standing there, he grabbed his arm and rubbed it because of the chill in the room, after he saw the creature. Kakarott stopped, "What's that?!" Krystal cocked an eyebrow, "Good question, Kakarott!" Vegeta got into a fighting stance. Kakarott backed off, "Hm..." Krystal tried to indentify the thing.  
  
"Is it the same thing...as before?" Kakarott eyed the creature, which eyes were yellow, not red. "No...I don't think...it doesn't seem like it." Krystal had noticed the creature's figure it was quite a bit bigger than, the other one. It stepped out of it's position in the shadows, it wasn't the same in was gigantic. "Whoa!" Kakarott jumped. Vegeta clenched his fists, "What?!" Krystal halfway backed off, "Man!" The creature snarled, revealing sharp teeth. The thing jumped at Kakarott and slashed him across the face. "Hey!" Vegeta turned, "Kakarott!" Krystal jumped, "Oh....crud!" Kakarott grabbed his face, "Ow! You!"  
  
Vegeta jumped and kicked the thing in the back of the head sending it flying, into a wall. It jumped back at him and with all of the momentum it could muster pushed off the wall, and pushed Vegeta in the ribs. "Ah..." Vegeta grabbed his ribs, and winced, "That...hurt..." Krystal elbowed the yellow-eyed thing in the face, and did a backflip, she looked back up the stair way. "Hey! Can you two run?!" Vegeta stumbled back and nodded. Kakarott nodded, "Ow!" "Good!" She turned and ran up the stairway, "Cause we gotta get out of here!" Vegeta and Kakarott followed, "Oh yes!" Kakarott made an unpleasant face and looked back at the now snarling creature, "You know...it isn't nice to scratch!" Vegeta shook his head, "Come on!! Oh and Krystal what are we going to do about the bars?" Krystal smirked, "I've got it covered!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Morons with teeth!

Disclaimer: You know...if I weren't stuck on top of the empire state building I might DO something...HEY, WAIT, I'm taking over DBZ...in JAPAN what's the empire state building here...AGHHH!  
  
Ok, hi, again, last chapter was probably a little weird, but I wouldn't know...considering I threw it together, I think I got the basic idea out, though...anyway, I needed some way to introduce this person...I don't anybody'll expect this! BUT...that's a GOOD thing!! ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Morons with teeth!  
  
Kakarott groaned when they reached the top, "An idea, huh, Krystal, and what would that be?" Krystal smiled, "Don't worry..." "No problem...we're only stuck in this dungeon with a crazed creature below us, why would I be worried!" Kakarott crossed his arms, "Well, whatever it is...it'd better hurry!" Vegeta shook his head, "Yeah, it'd better, but when will it be here, Krystal?" Krystal tapped her foot.  
  
The bars in front of them just sort of disinigrated. Krystal sighed, "Well, it's about time." Kakarott looked at her, "About time for wh-WHOA!" A girl probably the same age as Krystal or him was standing in front of then, she had black hair braided back, she had black eyes and was wearing a red jumpsuit with a dark-colored saiyan armor , she also had a green scouter and her tail was coiled around her waist.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I took so long, I didn't realize we had a bunch of morons with teeth here! Krystal shrugged, "I forgot to mention those." Vegeta blinked, "Kate?!" The girl nodded, "At your service." Vegeta made a face, "I haven't seen you around at all, lately." Kate nodded, "I don't think anyone has." Kakarott was standing there, jaw-dropped, his heart was up in his throat. He shook his head, "Kate, huh?" Kate nodded, "Uh-huh!"  
  
Krystal shook her head, "I hate to burst your bubble, Kate! But, we have to go BACK the way we came in!" Kate smiled a sarcastic smile, "Oh...boy!" Kakarott rolled his eyes, "Let's just go!" Vegeta followed, "We might as well get it over with fast." Krystal, then Kate followed. Luckily, they found most of the 'morons-with-teeth' already dead, thanks to Kate. "Now...we get to find our space pods!" Krystal clapped her hands together. Kate sighed, "You always tell me the most wonderful things, Krystal!" Krystal nodded, "I know, don't I!" Kate shook her head, "Yes! You do!"  
  
After looking for about an hour, they found Kakarott's space pod. "Well, the other 2 are probably around here somewhere," Krystal mumbled. Vegeta looked at KAte, "How'd you get here?" Kate smiled, "My pod was WAY back there!" Vegeta put his hand on his forehead, "Oh my gosh!" Kakarott moaned, "You've got to be kidding!" Krystal put her hands on her hips, "KATE!" Kate shrugged, "You know! We wouldn't have ALL fit in that ONE!" Vegeta nodded, "Alright, so, you've got a point, now what!"  
  
Krystal pointed, "Well...the other 2 are over there, I'm really ready to go!" Kate nodded, then shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, I'll find mine and meet you back wherever, okay?!" Krystal waved, "Yeah, okay, bye!" She looked at her space pod, "Thankyou! I have never been so happy to see this hunk of tine in my life!" Kakarott nodded, "Yeah, uh-huh, I've never been happy to see it, period, except now!" Vegeta shrugged and got in, "Well, I thought we were going to leave, now!"  
  
Kakarott nodded, "We are!" Krystal smiled, "Alright, let's go! If I have to be on this planet another second I'll scream!" Kakarott made a face, "Okay, that's not a sound I want to here so...uh..." He closed the space pod's door, and Krystal and Kakarott followed. Kakarott lbinked after his door shut, 'That was one really pretty girl!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okay, it's still weird but, I took more time on this one so, it should be a little better, I hope...How am I supposed to know what to write...OHH why'd I wake up so erly to write this...WAHHHH! 


	18. I want them dead!

Disclaimer: Still waiting...on top...of the...empire state...building....in Japan, Can I have a soda, anyone, PLEASE?! The signal will come, very disguised! *Sees the signal on top of the DBZ headquarters in hot pink big huge letters, that says, 'The signal!!* Grr, you idiots I said disguise it, not show everyone in DBZ! ARGHH! Why doesn't someone just go pull the fire alarm again, *Hears the horrid sound of the fire alarm...again*  
  
Hi, yes, Kewla you just hang in there, it'll get alot better, I just had to get them off this planet, *Sweatdrop* I DID it! YAH! NOW, I CAN MAKE IT GOOD AGAIN...HOORAY! Oh yeah, and other person, the one about new paragraphs when they talk, I would but, I've already made it one way, and I'm NOT going to change it...sorry...I just find that to be rather weird, don't you? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
I want them dead!  
  
Kakarott felt the ground below him as he stepped out of his pod, "Finally! We're back!" Vegeta stumbled out of his pod, "Yes...Kakarott...could you do me a favor and next time NOT bump into my pod...please?" Kakarott shrugged, "It's not my fault if your I lost control for a minute." Vegeta just stumbled foward, "Yes...well...I think I'll lay down, now." Vegeta just fainted on the spot.  
  
"Vegeta..." Kakarott threw the little saiyan over his shoulder, "I think you need a break, huh?" Krystal got out of her own pod, "Whew...that felt like a year!" Kakarott looked at her, "Oh really, if that's so...what does an actual year feel like to you, a millenia?!" Krystal smiled, and nodded, "YEP!" Kakarott sighed, "Whatever..."  
  
Frieza banged his head continuously against the wall, "Why me?!" Dodoria was bouncing around, shaking the ship, singing. Zarbon was wincing while covering his ears, "Could..you..please.......SHUT UP?!" Dodoria smiled dumbly and marched into the wall. Frieza's eyes widened, seeing Kakarott outside shaking the young saiyan prince. "No....WAY!" Zarbon looked up at him, and uncovered his ears realizing the horrid noise had stopped. "Those 3 amaze me!" Zarbon blinked seeing the three outside, "No kiddin'!"  
  
Kakarott continued shaking Vegeta, "Hey, wake up!" Vegeta got up, he rubbed his head a little, "I'm up...I'm up..." Vegeta jumped to his feet, "I just realized something! We didn't even come close to taking that planet over!" Kakarott nodded, "You know what...you're right!" Krystal walked by them, "Oh...so what...who cares, if Freiza wants something done he can do it himself!" Kakarott nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right!" Vegeta tilted his head again, "Okay...why hasn't he done it before." The young saiyan sat down, thinking, being younger than the other two, and having suffered far worse treatment, he was a bit confused of the matter.  
  
Kakarott patted him on the shoulder, "Excellent question! I don't really know!" Krystal looked over at him, "Well...I certainly do, he's to lazy to get his but up and work for a change!" Kakarott nodded, "WORK! Yeah, he's to lazy to walk down the hall!" Krystal smirked, "He's to lazy to do quite a bit...and I'm really sick of working for him." Vegeta looked up at her, "Well, what do you plan to do?" Krystal looked at him, "Beat him, someday." Kakarott nodded, "That'd be something to see...YOU fighting Frieza!" Krystal growled, "I said SOMEday, not TOday." In the process of saying this Kakarott knew what she was thinking from her hot glance and gesture to the youngest saiyan, who obviously didn't notice.  
  
Vegeta watched to two bicker for a few minutes, "Okay, guys, should we go in, now?" Kakarott looked at him, interrupting him in mid-sentence. "Yeah, I guess...we should." He blushed slightly embarrassed at his trivial arguement with Krystal, they had those alot. Vegeta nodded, and stood up, "Then, let's go!" He looked towards Frieza's palace or ship or whatever it was, not that he was eager to get in or anything, he just didn't want to get into more trouble than they already were in.  
  
Frieza crossed his arms, "I don't believe it, how can they still be alive?!" Zarbon looked at him, "Well, that runt did have those powers, remember?" Frieza growled, "Yes...I remember, Zarbon, that's why I want to kill him before he learns to control it! They weren't supposed to live! DAMN!" Frieza stopped, then turned to Zarbon, "Well, then, enough child's play, I'll just have to take care of the myself! Zarbon, go kill them!" Dodoria jumped up, "YES SIR!" Frieza turned, "NOT YOU...DODORIA!" Dodoria sat down, neglected, or so they thought, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Frieza!" Frieza blinked, "Oh...er, yes, well...uhhh..."  
  
Vegeta looked at the palace, he felt a chill run down his spine, like it always had when something was about to happen, and not someone about to jump out of the bushes and start singing, either. "I just got a bad feeling...guys..." Krystal and Kakarott turned, "Oh...really..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: That should have been better, if it isn't well...uhhhh...SORRY! *Starts leaping up and down all over the room* OH, er ehm, sorry! Oh yeah, and I'm making a humorous story...called 'Havoc' read or whatever, I don't really care! But, I doubt it'll change the pace I update this story anyway, so, if you want, you can just go on about your buisness and forget I just said that...what'd I just say? OH WELL, NEVERMIND...I'm going to go find my marbles now, I rolled them down the street yesterday. there they are now, COME BACK MARBLES! Oh dear, the mental ward has returned, I'll catch my marbles and RUN, head for the hills! *Runs into a distant hill* Ow! Gotta watch those idioms, never know what they'll do to ya! 


	19. Symbol of Legendary Power

Disclaimer: Um, excuse, person...could you go turn that fire alarm....yeah...thanks...NOW, we must...NO, NO...what are yo- YOU'RE KIDDING! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOLD THE GUARD...Oh...ok...I see...lunatics....  
  
Ok, another slow update, it's not my fault...WAHHHH! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
A symbol of legendary power  
  
Kakarott stared at Frieza's ship, "Okay...so now we have to paint it...now I'm just confused..." Krystal nodded, "You aren't alone for once, Kakarott." Vegeta looked at all the awkward colors, "Um, why pink?" Kakarott shrugged, "Or purple..." Krystal just blinked, "Frieza's never asked us to do anything THIS lame before." Vegeta stared at the thing you were supposed to paint it with, "I just got a really weird feeling." Krystal sighed, "When you do that...that's not good..." "Sorry, but I do." The young saiyan spun on his heels, "ZARBON!"  
  
Zarbon smirked, "That's right, it's nice to see you all again." Kakarott got into a fighting stance, "I'm not so sure..." Zarbon straightened his face, "So, you figured it out, huh, I'll give you this...you're good at that." Kakarott clenched his fists, "Shut up!" Vegeta had also gotten into a fighting stance, "Why do you insist on this, Zarbon?"  
  
Zarbon smiled, "Orders..." "So, Frieza tells you to do this, huh?" Kakarott rolled his eyes, "Don't you do anything by will?" Zarbon growled, "How dare you...you ingrate!" Kakarott smirked, "Hm...Yeah...we'll see..." Zarbon powered up, the electric charge surrounding his body. Kakarott did the same, he had been in alot of battles while Zarbon hadn't.  
  
Frieza was deperately trying to find whatever Dodoria was high on so he could remove it. "Dodoria, how long have you been insane for?" "A week." "Oh, okay." He continued shifting through awkwards thing, "Gosh, Dodoria, when's the last time you bathed?" "A week." "OH, THAT'S JUST NASTY!" Frieza looked up, noticing Yamcha...and Videl. "Dodoria, will you do one thing for me?" He said this in a quiet voice. Dodoria blinked nodded and walked over to where he could contact Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon heard that awful sound of Dodoria's voice in his ear. "Dodoria, I'm busy!" Dodria sounded as if he had just got that dumb look on his face...again. "Frieza wants to see you, Zarbon." "Okay, okay, tell him I'll be there in a minute." He shut the contraption his his ear off. "Well, I guess we'll finish this later, huh?"  
  
Vegeta watched Zarbon fly off, he growled, "Why don't you just bring it on for once, and finish this." The boy didn't want to push his luck, so, he stood there, watching in complete anguish. Kakarott looked at the youngest saiyan, he looked somewhat mad, that was weird, no, Kakarott noticed a icy blue symbol flash on his head for a moment. He couldn't make it out, it was a glowing icy blue figure, some sort of ancient symbol, were had he seen it before? It seemed Vegeta hadn't noticed, he still stood there with a look of anguish on his face.  
  
Kakarott continued watching, it flashed dimmer for a minute, come to think of it, Kakarott had seen it last time Vegeta had taken up for him fighting Zarbon. Yeah, now he remembered, he had seen it somewhere else to, but he still couldn't remember that. Krystal had noticed to, she looked very interested, maybe she had seen it before, maybe. Kakrott saw it one more time, this time it took a minute to fade out, also his eyes glew the same ice blue color. They were rather strange, how interesting. Was Vegeta really some sort of legendary warrior is that where the power was genrating from, was that even one fourth of the power, perhaps.  
  
Krystal blinked, it was Vegeta, she'd been right, cool! The writing, that symbol, it meant legendary warrior...in saiyan. She didn't see much saiyan writing thanks to the world's greatest, Frieza. But, this did mean, Vegeta was legendary warrior...yeah, the symbol also stood for speed, didn't it, yeah, it did. Come to think of it, Vegeta had been utterly fast and nimble since the day he was born, and to think, this was who Frieza was trying to destroy in destroying the planet, what a moron.  
  
Vegeta scratched his head and realized they had been standing there in total silence, geez, that was weird, and why were they staring and him, oh well, maybe they had zoned out or something, yeah, maybe. "Guys? Should we DO something now?" Kakarott and Krystal shook off there amusement/shock/ and whatever else they were feeling and nodded, "Yeah, we should, guess we all kinda zoned out, huh?" Kakarott looked at the dumb ship, "Why do we gotta do this?" Vegeta shrugged, yeah, they hadm they were JUST the same as before.  
  
Zarbon entered the room, "Yes, Frieza?" Frieza gestured toward Yamcha, "Kill them." Zarbon wasn't sure what to do, boy was this great, he hated these two. "Yes sir!" Zarbon walked into range and fired and Yamcha first. This would be fun... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tick tock, tick tock, who's gonna die, huh? Some power Vegeta's got there, yep! Well, I can't TELL you the rest down here, can I? So, have any of you seen my marbles? By the way, I read a good story yesterday called Secrets by DBZ Fanfiction Queen, it really good, you should read it! 


	20. I had to kill you anyway

Disclaimer: Ok! Now, do you understand? Guy: NO! Didn't think so! Guy: Sir? Can I pull the fire alarm again. Another guy: *Elbows him* You idiot! Guy: Uh...er ehm, sorry! *Sees guy that always gets there in the afternoon arrive in the morning* HI, did you wise up and figure out you weren't better than anyone and should be on time? Third Guy: No, I just got a working alarm clock! (Heh...I got that from DBZ Fanfiction Queen's story, Secrets) ARGH! Well...uh...we better continue! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
I had to kill you anyway  
  
Zarbon smirked, he blasted Yamcha several times before blasting a hole through his head, then turned, it looks like you're finally finished earthling, I think your to pathetic to be on this ship anyway, he he raised his hand a blasted her through the chest.  
  
Kakarott moaned at the sound of Zarbon's "cheerful" voice. "Zarbon, bug off!" Zarbon grinned, "No, no, Kakarott it's time to wake up!" Zarbon loved the thrill of forcing the runts out of bed early, especially the little one, which he hadn't gotten up yet. The only part he despised was awaking Krystal, he'd already completed that, thankfully.  
  
Krystal coaxed Kakarott up, "C'mon, sleep head! Wake up." Kakarott groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, "Go away!" Krystal jerked off the sheets of Kakarott's "bed". Krystal smiled, "N-no Kakarott!" Zarbon walked over to the small saiyan, who was the only one who didn't make any noise when he slept, he talked a little, but not much.  
  
Vegeta heard what he had dreaded all morning Zarbon's voice. "Wake up, runt." Vegeta got out of his bed and saw Krystal struggling to pull Kakarott from his bed from which he was so rightfully attached to. "LET GO OF ME!" Zarbon grinned, "If any of you 3 want breakfast, you'd better hurry, Dodoria's going to eat the table before long, and after that Frieza wants to see you.  
  
Vegeta went and leaned on a wall near the table but didn't eat, well maybe a little bit of bread but that was about it, no one noticed he never really ate very much. Kakarott stuffed his face, he could nearly compete with Dodoria. Krystal sighed, "Geez, you act like you never get to eat." After eating a reagular sized meal she walked over and joined the the young prince. They both sat there bored, until finally Kakarott finished, leaving Dodoria to eat the table and plates and all the trivial items.  
  
"Let's go, finally, okay, Kakarott, or do you want to stuff your face a little more." Vegeta giggled at the food smeared on Kakarott's face. "Kakarott, you look ridiculous." Krystal sighed, handing him a napkin. Kakarott wiped his face off, "Thanks, I wouldn't want to appear in front of the great frieza like that."  
  
Vegeta walked into Frieza's throne room first. Frieza eyed the little one, he searched his eyes for that glowing he had seen last night. He had walked into Vegeta's room last night to do something and his forehead had had some sort of symbol on it, a glowing symbol. He searched but all he saw was an intimadiated child, looking very humble before him. Frieza got a knot in his throat, "Great, what if Vegeta was the legendary saiyan he had tried to kill, while destroying the planet. Wouldn't that be something.  
  
But, that couldn't be, no way, impossible. Vegeta was only a child, a frightened one at that, such a young child. That was impossible, besides Vegeta wasn't supposed to be able to reach it until an adult, if he had reached it now. What would he be like when he was full-grown.  
  
Krystal smirked entering the throne room, seeing Frieza's expression, staring coldly into Vegeta's eyes. She knew what Frieza was thinking, maybe he'd wise up, now. Hikaru walked into the room, "I brought him, sire." Frieza jerked at the sound of Hikaru, "Oh, the saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah, him." Frieza looked at the boy, he had black hair, spiked in all different directions, but not as crazy as Kakarott's. Great, the boy had a smartalic, why-do-I-have-to-listen-to-you? look upon his face. Frieza returned the look with a because-I'm-superior-to-you expression. Frieza rolled his eyes, "Where do these saiyans come from, and why the crazy hair, that is just, UH!" Kakarott was a little more polite, "Who are you?" the boy looked at the three other saiyans. One was a pretty young girl, she had her arms corssed and was rolling her eyes at Frieza, she was wearing a dark tented armor, white boots and gloves, she had a red scouter on her face and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
The other was, obviously the youngest, he looked a little scared of the tyrant before him. He also looked a bit beat, and a little exhausted. He had icy blue eyes, he was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit, he couldn't tell much about his armor, because most of it was gone, he did have a blue scouter, it looked kind of weird blending with his eye. His tail wasn't coiled around his waste, he let his waver, Max had been taught to coil his.  
  
The other was te one who had asked him the question, and was the only one who's eyes he could meet directly. It was a black-haired boy, wearing similar things to the girl, except a green scouter.  
  
"Max, my name is Max." Kakarott nodded, "Mine would be Kakarott, the smartalic over there is Krystal, and the other one's Vegeta." Max blinked, "Kakarott, Krystal and Vegeta I can remember that..." Max then tilted his head, "But...um...isn't "Vegeta" the name of out home planet?" Kakarott nodded, "Yes," Kakarott's voice kind of changed to whisper, "He's the prince." Max nodded, "Oh...wow." Max scratched his head, "He looks a little beat for a prince." Kakarott nodded.  
  
Frieza shooed them on, "You four go on, alright, I'll call you when we've got a mission." Vegeta bowed and exited the throne room, Kakarott and Max did the same, with some grumbling from Max. Krystal smirked, "Sure we should leave Frieza, in a second I'm sure yu'll have a mission lazy bum." Frieza snarled, "Get out of here!" Krystal smirked, exiting without bowing. "She NEVER bows to me, ARGH!"  
  
Vegeta wandered off in his own little world, walkeding through the endless hallways. Vegeta jerked, "Ah!" He looked at the walls, blood? He looked foward, he followed the trail of blood. "Ah, it's that girl and that other guy." He looked at Yamcha, not hesitant to say, he was dead. He had a hole shot through his head, he knelt beside Videl, figuring she was sitll alive, he blinked staring down at her. He didn't want Frieza to see him with an earthling.  
  
"Hello...Vegeta!" Vegeta felt his stomach knot, "Huh?" Zarbon stepped out of the shadows, "Do you know her?" Vegeta backed into the wall. Zarbon smirked as he lifted the child into the air, by his throat, limiting his air supply. He tightened his grip and kneed Vegeta in the stomach, "Thanks kid, I needed to kill you anyways." Vegeta moaned quietly. He kicked and grabbed Zarbon's hand, he felt the grip tighten again, he couldn't breathe. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: *Grins* I'm so mean...all of you hate me, don't you? Videl and Vegeta Tsk, tsk, tsk...Do-de-do...*Rocking back nad fourth, whistling off*stops* AH-HA! MY MARBLES! *Chases them down the street* 


	21. This is the end of your rope, runt

Disclaimer: HA-HA! Finally...I have a smart crew! HOORAY! No...don't touch that you idiot! Can't you see that button says 'Push this button to let DBZ know we want to take them over'! WAIT WHYY IS THAT BUTTON THERE?!  
  
Sorry this took so long...I know it was on a cliffhanger, but this is a time of year mesa is busy...please forgive me...I made one of the worst cliffhangers in history...awww...now I have to devise a plan to regain my marbles! HA-HA! *Marches off* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
This is the end of your rope, runt.  
  
Vegeta gasped of every inch of breath he could get, but, to no avail. Vegeta kicked at Zarbon, he felt himself slipping in and out of conciousness, Zarbon was pushing his nails into his neck blood was pouring from his mouth and neck. He was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, though, even that was getting difficult to do. Vegeta felt his eyelids drop he shook a little in some sort of attempt to free himself, the last thing he heard before he blacked out was, "Well, runt, I do believe this would be the end of the line...for you."  
  
Krystal watched Kakarott and Max play a riduclous game of cards. "You know, I like spending my time with Vegeta because he doesn't do these senseless things." "Oh shut up, Krystal, this isn't pointless, it's very important." Kakarott snapped back at her. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Kakarott felt a cold chill run down his spine, "Okay, I just got an eerie feeling..." Krystal cocked her eyebrow, 'Huh...so did I...strange...' She tried to shrug it off, she couldn't, her mind kept jolting towards Vegeta, why?  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Calis looked down at Freiza's ship, "FINALLY!" Chris grinned "Did it take us long enough, or what?" Calis nodded, "Yeah it did, now, I'm going to to teach Freezer a lesson!"  
  
"Calis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Frieza."  
  
"Oh, well...uh...that's what I meant."  
  
"Suure."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "You're so mean!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Calis blinked, "Chris, how're we gonna get in there." Chris smiled, "You are such a moron, Calis, remember, I can teleport." Calis pouted, "Yeah, YOU CAN!"Calis blinked, "Um, where are we?" "Right in fron t of everyone!" "WHAT?!" "I'm just kidding, stupid." "Right." Chris, "You know, there are sure alot of halls in here..." "Huh, yeah, you're right." Chris jumped back, "OH, that's so gross! UCK!" "Wha--AH!" Chris blinked, "Has he ever washed his hair?" "Well, it's green." Calis cocked an eyebrow, "Who--oh no! Okay, pretty boy, NOBODY touches Prince Vegeta while I'm around."  
  
Calis jumped and slashed Zarbon's arm right off. The 16-year-old easily caught the 12-year-old prince in his free hand that wasn't carrying his sword. Zarbon yelped, "You cut off my hand!" Calis nodded, "Yeah so...you were about to kill him!" He looked down and Vegeta who's neck was scarred up from Zarbon's nails. "Hmph..." Vegeta gasped for breath, his mouth emitting blood as he did. Zarbon growled, "Grr...you dirty rat!" Calis turned, to see a 13-year-old boy round the corner followed by a slightly older girl.  
  
Kakarott jumped back, "WHAT---happened?!" Calis blinked, "Well, uh..." Chris turned, "Great, now I get to see Calis protect Vegeta left and right again, great." Kakarott scratched his head and grabbed Vegeta from Calis, wondering if he was ok. "WHAT HAPPENED!" His tone was really firm this time. "I don't know, that green-haired-pretty-boy was just choking him." Kakarott growled, "Zarbon..." Vegeta raised halfway opened one of his eyes, "VEGETA!" Vegeta moaned, and gestured towards Videl. Kakarott realized he was struggling for breath because of the gashes in his neck. Kakarott looked, "Oh, I see." Needless to say Kakarott cared more about Vegeta than Videl, but he did mention. "Hey, I'm gonna try to take care of him, ok? You might wanna help her..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Not to bad, huh, I'm very sorry it took so long, *Grins* MUST REGAIN MARBLES, *Sneaks off past the mental ward* 


	22. This is no dream

Disclaimer: NOW! I will try a new approach! Er ehm! Uh...my new approach...yeah...er...well...ya see, I'll tell you what it is...er...when I think of it, meanwhile, we are in the process of getting into the building. {Sir! One of the crew members just blew up almost one third of the building!} ARRRRGH!!  
  
Hey! Well, I got this update out kinda fast...ANYWAY! Yes, I can see you're all happy with Calis. Yep! Don't worry, he and Zarbon aren't gonna be real good friends! Heh! Oh yes! Firestarter person, I've said it before and I'll say it again, this is NOT a Videl/Vegeta story, got it? Good! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Videl lyed on the bed the bed in pain, she'd never make it through this, Yamcha was dead and she waa about to die, she had to hold on, she had to. He heart pounded, the blood in her veins felt like it was slowing down, but the beat in her heart was going rapidly faster, she had to pull through this. A hole had been shot right through her, she wasn't sure if she really could survive, but she could, right?  
  
Zarbon winced, "Are you finished, yet?" He watched the henchman back off, "Yeah! I'm done..." Zarbon moved the robotic arm. "It's better than nothin'...OH! I'm going to KILL that guy!" The henchman nodded, and strolled off. Dodria pranced up, "HI! ZARBON, I cleaned out your room for you!" Zarbon winced, "What exactly do you mean.....cleaned out?" Dodria grinned, "I threw all of your stuff including wallpaper and flooring away!" Zarbon yelped, "WHYY!" Dodria smiled, "Max, that saiyan, told me you hated all your stuff and told me to throw it all out!" Zarbon shouted, "YOU-YOU BELIEVED HIM! MORON! ARGH!"  
  
Max smirked in amusement, "I hope that green-haired freak liked the arrangements I made." Kakarott looked at Max, in an unusually good mood. "Hey, what are you so happy about?" Max shrugged, "Nothin' really, I just told that fat guy to 'rearrange' Zarbon's room." Kakarott smiled, "Oh, I see, well, I can't say he didn't deserve it." Max shook his head, and walked off smiling.  
  
Frieza stormed through the hallway, "WHERE ARE THOSE LITTLE PESTS!" Hikaru walked up to him, "Who do you mean?" Frieza growled, "The ONLY pests in here!" Hikaru smiled, "Oh, Vegeta, Kakarott and Krystal?" Frieza nodded, "Yeah! I've gotta a couple of words for them!" Hikaru nodded, "I'll look!" Frieza growled, "Yeah, you will."  
  
Vegeta rubbed his neck he hadn't gotten any sleep last night, that stupid dream was preventing him from even trying, why did he keep having it? His neck was still hurting from yesterday, well, if he was going to do anything he had might as well train, not that he had anything better to do, and plus, if he ran into Zarbon....it just sent a chill down his spine. He looked to the gravity room, "Well, there's one place he won't look, plus, I need to train some, anyway."  
  
Hikaru scanned the hallways, she noticed Kakarott, he was sitting on a wall. He seemed to be halfway looking for something or other, in a really lazy manner, unfortunately the little 'runt' as Zarbon knew him, wasn't with him for once. "Kakarott!" Kakarott turned, "Hikaru, hey." Hikaru walked up to him, "Hey! Frieza wants you, Krystal and Vegeta, where are they?" Kakarott did kind of a shrugging motion, "I'm not sure, Krystal's in her room, last time I saw Vegeta he was getting out of bed, actually I haven't really seen him all day." Hikaru sighedm "Darn, now I get to go on a scavenger hunt."  
  
The first thing she did was go in Krystal's room, sure enough Krystal in there messing with her scouter. "What are you doing, Krystal?" Krystal turned, "Im trying to make this piece of junk to where it will read minds." Hikaru shook her head, "Alright, Krystal, that's really weird, but okay." Krystal got up, "Let me guess, Frieza wants me." Hikaru nodded, "Uh-huh, and where's Vegeta, do you know?" Krystal shook her headm "Nope, haven't seen him since this morning." Hikaru nodded, she wondered where would Vegeta go, alone? "The training room, that's the only place he CAN be alone!" Hikaru darted through a few halls. Sure enough, that's exactly where he was.  
  
"VEGETA!" She knocked on the door twice. He opened it, "Huh?" She could tell he knew what she needed from the look on his face. She really needed to get out more, "Frieza wants you." Vegeta nodded and sighed, "Right."  
  
Vegeta walked up to the familiar voice of Krystal, "Yeah, yeah, we know!" Vegeta walked up, beside Kakarott who was slumped over, wishing Frieza would keel over. Vegeta looked up at him. He noticed, that weird chair he was sitting in was seemingly screwed up considering it was sparking, and stuff. "Huh?" No one seemed to notice. Kakarott and Krystal were far to busy complaining to Frieza and Frieza was to busy being himself.  
  
Kakarott noticed that for once, Vegeta, who never talked in front on Frieza was actually trying to say something and actually to the tyrant. "Frieza..." He was pretty much whispering it so you couldn't hear it over Krystal and Frieza bickering. Kakarott looked at Frieza, and within a few seconds the chair he was sitting in went totally crazy. Doing circles and a bunch of other stuff, it knocked Frieza out finally, and fell to the floor sparking. Vegeta sighed. Krystal was rolling on the ground laughing, "Well, I've had my amusement for the day!" Frieza looked like he was about to explode, "WHO TOUCHED MY CHAIR?!" The little saiyan winced and backed off.  
  
Frieza eyed Krystal, "YOU!" Krystal jumped up still snickering, "As much as I'd have loved to have done this, I didn't." Max walked out from behind a corner chuckling, "Aw, didn't you like my improvement of your chair?" Frieza growled, "YOUU! HOW DARE YOU!" Max smiled, "Aww, you gonna kill me?" As much as he'd have liked to he wasn't going to give the saiyan the pleasure of tormenting him, "Nope, I'm gonna leave..." Frieza spun and walked out demanding his henchmen to fix it. Max smirked, "Boy, I'm good."  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at Max, he was in awe apparently. Krystal smiled, "Yeah, I can't argue with that." Kakarott nodded, "How did you get close enough to do that?" Max shrugged, "Like I said, I'm just good." Kakarott nodded, "You certainly are."  
  
Calis tiptoed about the ship, not wanting to be seen. He had taken some of the henchmen's armor and a scouter, he blended in now at least. He continued tiptoeing slowly about all through the ship, rigging up things. Chris on the other hand wasn't lying as low, he was demanding that the henchmen, do the noogie dance, he didn't even know why either.  
  
Vegeta kicked up dust in the hallways, someone really needed to clean around here. But, he couldn't help feeling the same way he had in his dream previously, it was weird. He figured that he was shaken up by seeing Frieza all mad like that. Also, knowing Zarbon was going to kill him next time he saw him, he had a bit of a right to be nervous. He kept walking through the halls, and the feeling got worse, he felt sick, a mixture of dread, hate, and fright all mixed in together, it felt terrible.  
  
Now he was beginning to feel dizzy, and cold for some reason, he was getting a feeling he really WAS sick. He got more and more lightheaded. He shook his head and spit. Blood, what would cause him to spit out blood? He shook his head, "Wha?" He also now felt some pain in his neck again, what was going on. Vegeta stopped cold, he felt two hands hit him in the back of the neck, he hit the floor, now blood was everywhere. Vegeta struggled between conciousness and unconciousness, the last the he heard before he blacked out was:  
  
Hello, prince...this time it's no dream... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Arem't I so horrible about cliffhangers...but don't worry this will be hte last one for a while...hmm...I wonder why? Ok, I'm thinking i'll be able to update tommorow since I have nothing to do...HOORAY! Ok, so, you won't be in suspense for very long, but now you'll get to find out who's stalking Vegeta's dreams. Admit it, I bet none of you will have ever guessed. I don't think...uhhh...*Tiptoes off before anyone can attack her for the evil cliffhanger* 


	23. What to do with you now

Disclaimer: {Sir! Furbies have invaded our base!} ....Furbies....Furbies...WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THAT!! {And...their weapons are fire extinguishers!} Go burn in Hell! {Okay! *Skips off*} Now, I'm scared...BUT NO MATTER WHAT I WILL TAKE OVER DRAGON BALL Z! {FURBY INVASION} I hate Furbies!  
  
I know, another dreadfully late update that you all want to kill me for. SORRY! Bur don't worry because I'm updating now...this very moment...yeaah...Also, um...wait...I just forgot...so...on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
What to do with you now  
  
Kakarott ran his hand along the hall, it ended drenched in dust and other nasty things. "Ugh...yuk!" He mumbled a few words suggesting Freiza needed a maid or something. "Maybe, if I start collecting all the dust I find and pile it up in one place I can destroy this ship, in one place." He turned and rammed his fist into the wall, causing a jagged crack in it, and sending dust flying. "Hmph!"  
  
Krystal sat in her room, meditating and whoever was unluckiest enough to interrupt her while she was meditating, well, it just wasn't pretty. Her mind was kind of spaced out, her mind darted past weird things like it often did while she meditated, she had a weird sort of medititating she thought, but she wasn't thinking it all, Kakarott had always found her intriguing for that reason. Krystal grunted and one of her eyes shot open. "Great." She stood up, "Where'd that stupid feeling come from? I HATE that feeling!" That was probably because it made her mind spin in circles because of Vegeta, the problem was, whenever she got that feeling something was always happening to him or something.  
  
The person that had hit the prince watched him to see if he would get up and face him. He moved a little but didn't get up. He placed his foot in the saiyans rib cage and pushed a little, getting no reaction. He rared back and kicked him. Vegeta moaned softly but remained unconscious. "Hmm, now what to do with you." He eyed Vegeta's motionless body, "I could so easily kill you right now and leave you're scrawny carcass here to rot." He stared and Vegeta, "Aww...but then I wouldn't be able to torment you anymore." He picked up the little saiyan by the shirt so he could see his face. "I don't see why I don't just kill you, though."  
  
Hikaru punched her pillow over and over. "Why me?! My life is so fucked up, why can't I just die?!" She fell on to her pillow and sighed, "I hate this place! It's like Hell here!" She jerked the pillow over her head, "It's hot in here!" She threw her covers off and lyed on top of the sheet. She tossed and turned trying to sleep, it was, by Frieza's time, 11:40, not that it mattered everyone here was pretty much still awake. "I'll go check on that girl from Earth."  
  
Hikaru made her way down to the room Videl was in, the girl's blood was everywhere. "Great, I guess that bandage Kakarott gave her didn't do the trick I really gotta stop this bleeding." She picked up a bigger bandage and placed it on the wound. "That'll hold for a little while, I guess." She rolled her eyes, "Why do I have this responsibility?!" She growled, "Where are Kakarott, Krystal, or Vegeta can't they do this?" She sighed and walked out, "Well, it this is supposed to be a secret...I'd better go." She walked out.  
  
Krystal decided to find the two saiyans, it would be nice to make sure Vegeta WAS ok, and who else to ask where he was but Kakarott. She knew that if she found them the feeling would go away, she sighed. "I'd better find them, if this feeling keeps bugging me, I think I'm gonna die!" She searched the halls, she found a crack in the hallway's wall. "Ah-ha, I bet Kakarott's around here somewhere!" Krystal resorted to yelling, "KAKAROTT!" Sure enough, she got an answer the saiyan rounded the corner, "Yes...Krystal?" "Do you know where Vegeta is?" Kakarott shrugged, "I saw him a little while ago." She nodded, "Well, I'm gonna go find him." Kakarott who also had an eerie feeling, yelped, "H-hey! I wanna help!"  
  
The guy smirked, seeing the saiyan is such a defenseless position. "Now should I kill you or not?" He smirked, he enjoyed seeing the boy suffer like this. Vegeta moaned once more moved slightly. "Aww, what's wrong, you little runt." The guy changed his grip on Vegeta's shirt to his neck and tightened. Vegeta's body tightened and he moaned softly. The guy laughed, "You are so pathetic, prince." The guy shifted his glance, "Well, well, well, looks like you're friends are coming to save you, lucky you, besides I've got better things to do than stain my clothes today." He smirked and threw Vegeta into the wall, "I guess they DO care about you, huh?" The guy blasted Vegeta and kicked him down the hall, where he skidded about a mile!  
  
Kakarott looked down hallways for the young prince, 'Where are you, Vegeta?' Krystal crossed her arms, "Where is he?" She seemed stressed out, "We gotta find him, he couldn't have jumped of the ship!" Kakarott shrugged, and nodded, "Well, I really, really hope he's ok..." Kakarott was really frusterated, this was getting on his last nerve, he hated having to worry, especially about Vegeta, his best friend. Krystal stopped, "Hey! ....Vegeta?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, so, I didn't tell you in that chapter 'who' it was, but, then again, what kind of an author would I be to give that away so quickly, hmm, what kind of author am I anyway. YAY! Research time to find out what kind of an author Wildflame is, how wonderful for me! *Grabs a banana and begins to eat* Bananas help Wildflame think! Oh yeah, and I HATE FURBIES! Oh, I didn't leave on a cliffhanger that time...or to bad of one anyway. Next time a might though...hmmm...I dunno I'll figure that out later! 


	24. A New Kind of Mission

Disclaimer: *In a fireman's outfit just turning off a hose going full blast* I think that took care of it. {-_-;} Now! Er ehm, unless you idiots want to have that happen again, DON'T be yourselves, ok! Good! Anyway, now I have a new plan {Do you actually HVE one this time, or are you just saying that to take up space?} Hey! YOU'RE taking up space, and so am I...sooo...on with the story...and of course I have a plan! *Laughs manaiclly then chokes* Well...uh...Er-r-r-r-r-r-r-rrr...I WILL TAKE OVER DBZ! *Marches off*  
  
Ok! Another slow update, sorry...well, anyway, I'm going to make this chapter longer, and plus, I think you should like this chapter....I think....well...I hope...well if you want to figure out, read it already! Then why am I typing this and not the story if I want you to read the story, huh, huh? Why would you know that...oh well, I'm gonna shut up now! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
A New Kind of Mission  
  
Kakarott watched the young saiyan open his eyes, "huh...?" Kakakrott shook him one last time, "Hey, what happened, are you ok?" Vegeta moaned, "What? Yeah...I'm fine...." Kakarott backed off letting him sit up. "What happened?" Vegeta blinked, he tried to remember what had happened, Vegeta growled trying to remember what had happened, "I don't know, I can't remember!" Kakarott sighed, "Well, it doesn't look like you just tripped, did someone attack you?" Vegeta nodded and rubbed his neck, "Yes...they did..." Kakarott decided against asking who, not needing to put anymore pressure on Vegeta.  
  
Krystal held a wet rag in her hand, "I really hope Vegeta's alright, who in the hell's doin' this! Some guy who needs a life, I know that much!" She was aggravated she knew someone was behind this, but why did Vegeta even go into the hall, he always gets attacked, or lost, does he WANT to get killed. "Or...is he looking for the guy...huh...that could be it..." The rag dripped it's water on to the floor, she turned but as she did she heard a cry of pain from somewhere, she looked aroung, "What?!" It sounded like a girl, she looked towards where Videl. "Oh...I see..." She growled and turned, "I'm not going to be compassionate for an earthling, I'm already having trouble hiding other feelings!" She growled, and felt her cheeks get red, even when she thought about it. She turned and ran, trying to get away from the crys.  
  
Chris yawned, "Geez...man, you'd think after a while Freiza'd get tired of all this dust!" Calis nodded, "Seriously, can't he at least get a henchperson...thing... to come halfway do it, at least!" Chris nodded, "Really!" Calis cocked his head, "You know, we haven't seen Vegeta or any of those guys around!" Chris cocked his eyebrow, "What's the worst that could have happened to him, you really need to stop worrying about him!"Calis rolled his eyes, "Yeah well," he stood up, "I can't help it, he's a good friend of mine." Chris smiled, "Uh-huh, yep, I know!" He hsook his head, "I guess you have the right to I mean he grew up in this dump of hallways...I mean what's with this...hallways...hallways...hallways, and justr for a change of pace some more hallways!" Calis grinned, and nodded. "You got that right!"  
  
He stood in the shadows, smirking, "So...I guess the boy's a little stronger than I had originally anticipated...well, he's got a pure good heart, which is bad, but he he doesn't know the true power he actually possesses which is good...for me...and as long as he's got ANY good in his heart, he shouldn't!" He shifted, covering his face with the hood of his crimson cloak. It was a the color of blood, which suited him well. "I think it's high time we got out friends to a more vulnerable spot, huh, in this ship no tellin' what'll happen. I've got a perfect way to propose to..." He smirked, his eyes glowing a crimson reddish color, right before he disappeared.  
  
Videl screamed in pain, Max covered his ears, "ARGHHHHHH! SHUT UP, GIRL!" Max clenched his fists, "How'm I supposed to think with you screaming, hmph, earthlings! You're so weak, can't you take a little pain with out screaming at the top of your lungs!" He looked around, "I need some new armor, this stuff's gettin' old!" He searched around Freiza's ship, until he found some darker armor, with a black jumpsuit underneath. "Huh, well, that's nice, that'll do!" He just snatched off where it was, ignoring about 6 million henchmen (or people as Calis says) screaming saying stuff like, "PUT IT BACK!" "THIEF!" He slipped into it, "What a bunch of weirdos!" He left leaving them all just standing there saying STOP STOP! "Yeah, uh-huh, THAT's gonna stop me!"  
  
Kakarott sighed, "Ok, so you don't remember anything?" Vegeta looked up, "Yes, I do...I remember quite a bit, I just can't remember who..." Kakarott smiled, "That's ok, I just didn't want you to have lost your memory...................again...." Vegeta halfway smiled, "Well, I didn't, I do remember those eyes, though...." Kakarott blinked, that was weird considering if you had seen Vegeta while dying or falling unconscious, that's what you notice. 'Maybe he's got some sort of link....to Vegeta, yeah that's make sense. But, WHO is it?' "What-what about his eyes, Vegeta?" Vegeta looked up, "They were red, they were glowing red...a blood red." "GLOWING!" 'That's exactly what his did, he does have some sort of a link!' Vegeta nodded and stood up. Krystal walked over to them, "Um, that earth-girl was screaming again." Kakarott cocked an eyebrow, "Oh...I suppose you just left, huh?" Krystal grinned and nodded, "Yup!"  
  
Vegeta winced, hearing something, "Wh-what was that?" Kakarott blinked, "What?" Krystal sensed something in the air, "Good question." Kakarott jerked his head, "What?!" Vegeta got into a fighting stance, "Be quiet, Kakarott, can't you hear it, can you?" Kakarott shut himself up, and he heard a faint pattern of footsteps, "Yeah," he whispered, near silently. Vegeta nodded. A figure dropped in front of them, "Hello, you three." Vegeta growled, "What?" The cloaked figure's voice was deep and raspy, it sounded horrible. Kakarott jumped, "Who-who are you?!" Krystal nodded, "Yeah, who?" Vegeta could have sworn he identified a smirk, one that was often used by Zarbon, "Take it easy, I have a proposition for you three." Kakarott cocked his eyebrow, "Proposition, huh?" The cloaked figure nodded his head, "Yes, a mission to be more precise." Vegeta was taken a little by surprise, "Mission, what?" "  
  
"Who are YOU to be giving US missions, we don't even know you!" Krystal snapped back. "so, are you saying you can't do anything Frieza doesn't tell you to?" Krystal clenched her fists, "No, I can and will live on my own free will!" Another smirk, "You're own free will, huh?" Krystal nodded and crossed her arms. "Well, isn't it true you hate this place?" Krystal jerked her head, "What? W-well yeah, but what business is that of yours?" Kakarott jumped in, "Yeah, who are you to just barge in and tell us what to do." Vegeta growled and remained in a silent fighting stance. The cloak figure tilted his head a little, "Alright, if you want to live on Freiza's rules." Krystal snarled, "Hey! I don't, but I'm not living by yours either, I'm no one's slave!" He shifted slightly, "I'm not trying to give you ules, I'm just asking." Krystal eager to get away, and angered by the pride within herself agreed, "Fine, I don't care, what do you plan on us doing, if it's anything for you-" The figure smirked again, "It's not, I want you to retrieve something for me, is that to much for you?" Kakarott cocked his head, "No...if it's that simple, I guess there's no harm in it..." "Retrieve what?" The figure's head jerked to the littler saiyan, "A red and blue stone...or diamond to be more exact."  
  
"Diamonds, huh? That's nothing we can't handle." Krystal moved jerkily, her anger boiling, she tried to contain it. Kakarott shrugged, "Ok...I guess, I guess not listening Frieza for a change'll be ok, you ok with it, Vegeta?" Vegeta tilted his head, in a reluctent agreement. Kakarott nodded, "Ok..." 'I promise, if anything happens to you...I'll beat this guy with my bare hands, I promise...' Krystal cocked an eyebrow, "Hey, Mr. Mysterious, where might these 'diamonds' be?" The figure smirked, "On a planet called Kriyan, finding them there will be your problem." Krystal growled, "Yeah...this whole ordeal is SUPPOSED to be YOUR problem!" The figure just smirked and chuckled.  
  
Max clenched his fists so hard blood ran down, "SHUT UP!" Videl continued to cry out in agony. "Shut up! You asshole, get used to it, it's pain, I guess you earthlings don't know what it's like, huh?" He rolled his eyes when she kept on screaming, "Well, at least I got some nice armor."  
  
Kakarott looked up at the guy, "So, you...where will you be." The figure sensed the suspicions in the two boys and even in a little of the girl's voice, he rubbed his cloak, it felt good it was made of fine silk. "I'll be...around..." He smirked, and vanished, but before he did, Vegeta noticed a crimson glow in his eyes, "Wha-I..." he muttered quietly. Vegeta's tail twitched in curiosity and suspicion. Kakarott watched it move smoothly, kinda getting hypnotized. He smiled, "Vegeta...you amaze me..." Vegeta might have been afraid of Frieza but Kakarott knew Frieza wanted him to coil his tail, but he didn't see him doing that in the future anytime.  
  
Chris lyed back relaxed, "I haven't been able to relax like this in a while!" Calis stood feeling sweat roll off his face, "Consider yourself lucky, Chris...real lucky!" Chris shrugged, "Take it easy, Calis." Calis cocked his head, "Yeah well, we can't show ourselves and I wanna know how Vegeta's doin'!" Chris nodded, "I can't say I blame you there, I kinda do to, but still, i know he was your best friend but i know someone who worries even more..." Calis smiled, "Yeah, you're right, I guess niether of us would know how that feels..." Chris nodded, "Kakarott to, he's IS his best friend and he has to watch it." Calis sat down, crossing his legs, and put his face in his hand, "Yeah..."  
  
Max growled "SHUT UP! There's nothing I can do!" He grabbed his head, then relaxed closed his eyes and concentrated, a black ray/beam hit Videl, 'muting' her. "Ahhh...much better! I love that move!" He sat back, "Why'd I get stuck in this room, you know, I feel like playin' a joke on one of those guys, I wonder where that green haired pretty boy is, I haven't seen him since he was running down the hall screaming, or that purple lip freakizoid...huh, weird..."  
  
Freiza blinked, "WHERE is Zarbon, Dodoria?" Dodoria smiled rocking back and fourth. "Ugh, moron!" Suddenly Freiza's doors flew open, and an UGLY saiyan leapt in. Freiza jumped, "NAPPA, I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU, who invited you." Frieza winced, "Argh! Nappa what IS that awful smell!" Nappa smiled, "Dodoria invited me! I'm so happy to see you Frieza." He then proceeded to hug Frieza. Frieza winced more, "EWWW, YUK! It's you, when's the last time you bathed." Nappa smiled being almost dumber than Dodoria. "When I was four!" Frieza pulled away, "YUK! NAPPA HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" Nappa grinned, "Fourty nine!" Frieza fainted.  
  
Vegeta shook slightly, "I guess...we'd better go...right...?" Krystal nodded, "Uh-huh...I think." She kicked herself for pushing Vegeta into it, who said he'd agreed, 'Oh well, if anything happens to him, I'll kill that moron AND myself! I swear!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, it's getting farther into the 'plot' of my story, *grin* Was it long enough, sorry about introducing Nappa, my cousin wanted me to do that, oh yeah and he came up with Max, THAT would be pokemonrex, I figure I needed to recognize him sense he came up with, a little of Chris's personality(in my story, he actually had another character for Chris completely that I took the basic personality from) and Calis. Well, I think I did a good job, is it that bad, I hope not! * Anime smile of guilty innocence* Well, did I give you guys any suspicions on who it was, I hope so, that's what I was aimin' for, but you never know! By the way, I hate cloaks! I'm gonna try and make these chapters a little longer from now on, ok, there gonna have to be, anyways! ^-^ 


	25. Blast off! To who knows where!

Disclaimer: Er ehm! Ok...the other day I hired a guy named Trebonues, who would've known it would come to this, as of now, for him to help out I have to find out the disappearance of the dwarfs, he probably doesn't even care...NOW he wants me to dig a tunnel to their control room, I think this guy's just lost it!  
  
Yes, it was slow yet again, my bad, ok...sooo...read the story...yeah....why am I trying to take up space like this? Oh well, on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Blast off! To who knows where!  
  
Vegeta blinked, staring at the spot where the figure had once been standing, he looked down, "Huh? What's that?" Kakarott looked at the floor where the saiyan had looked, "What?" Krystal picked up the small device, "I think it's some type of radar." Kakarott rolled his eyes, "Well, no duh, stupid!" Krystal growled. The device was a circular shape with a button on the top, (Actually it looked exactly like the dragonball radar except the fact the surrounding is black and the background of the radar is a deep blue.) Vegeta cocked his head, a little confused, "Yeah, well what's it scannin' for?" Krystal pressed the small button on the top which seemed to do a bunch of odd things. Finally, after zooming out enough she caught a glimpse of a bundle of colorful dots. "Dots...great..." Krystal sighed, "I wonder if those are the 'diamonds' he was talking about." Kakarott sort of sctratched his head, "Well, I see more than two." Krystal made a face, "Oh boy..."  
  
Max sighed, and figured it search the ship for the two goofballs, Calis and Chris, they had to be around somewhere. "Where'd those guys go?" Max turned to see Zarbon, for once he seemed stragely happy. "Odd..." Max rolled his eyes and avoided the freak. "Well, I think I'd better get going." Max cocked an eyebrow as he heard his last words, he looked back, but he had awkwardly disappeared, "Wha?"  
  
Calis grinned, "Ok Dodoria, now you just follow that training prgram and you'll get better in no time!" Dodoria nodded and began banging his head into the wall. "Good, Dodoria." Calis tiptoed out of the room, "What a moron!" Chris walked up to Calis, "Hey, I just saw Zarbon again." Calis could tell from his expression, something had baffled Chris. "What is it?" Chris made an awkward face, "I'm not sure, just what he did."  
  
Hikaru watched the three saiyans talk about htis weird cloaked figure. "Huh?"she blinked, "Okay, I might as well follow them, I mean, this is weird." She sighed and sat down, "Who ever heard of anyone but Frieza giving missions?" she tuned into the saiyans' conversation.  
  
"If we needed to know where it is, I think this tells us."  
  
"Yeah, duh!"  
  
"Oh shut up! Do you have to critize every word I say?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you ever stop arguing?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ughhh!"  
  
Vegeta shifted his feet, "Well...let's go, alright?" Krystal nodded, "Ok, but, I wonder why I ask for patience and I get you Kakarott." Kakarott growled, "Yeah, well, if Vegeta wasn't here to help ME keep my cool you be long dead!" Krystal cocked her eyebrow, "Oh really?" "Yes!" "In your dreams!" "WHAT?!" Vegeta sighed, "Come on!" He tugged at Kakarott's arm headed towards the exit. Kakarott sighed and nodded, "Right..."  
  
Hikaru blinked, "Oh! Shit, I gotta hurry or I'll never be able to keep up with them!" She ran in the direction the had come from, hurrying herself along. She heard loud crys ov Videl. "Not again!" She growled and continue to run, a little faster. Before she left she heard a young boy's voice, "GRRRRRRRR! NOT AGAIN!" She laughed, "Max..."  
  
Vegeta, after dragging Kakarott to their space pods, sighed, "Ok, finally!" Kakarott sighed, "Ok, I need a break from little ms. smarty pants anyway." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know." Kakarott smiled but still yelped, "What?!" Vegeta laughed, "Come on." Krystal msiled and shook her head, "Most boys I can't deal with..."  
  
Max marched violently back into the room with Videl, "You stupid girl! Will you shut up, and keep your big mouth shut for more than 10 minutes?! Deal with it!" Max formed a beam in his hand, "Look if it'll shut you up, I'll do you a favor and put you out of your misery!" He was about to fire but before he did a hand grabbed his, "No, no, no." Max turned to see Chris with a grasp on his hand, "No, not yet, not now, be honorable Max, wait itl she wakes up to do it." Max smiled, "Well, aren't you the kind one." "Very funny."  
  
Krystal climbed into her pod, "Alright, she set the cooradinates according to the radar and she had picked up some scouters that she gave to Kakarott, Vegeta and herself. "Hold on to these, in case I need to tell you something. Kakarott nodded, "Yeah, ok, but I thought I was getting away from your voice!" Krystal growled, "Grr! Kakarott, you have alot of nerve!" "Yup! I do!" Krystal rolled her eyes and shoved Kakarott into his pod, "Oh shut up!" He growled and shut the door. Krystal tossed Vegeta his and climbed into her pod after he got in his.Krystal turned it on and took off, following the boys.  
  
Hikaru watched them take off, and let them get a good distance from the planet, which was thurly ugly at this moment. she looked at her pod, and ran towards it and did a sort of trick-jump into her pod, and set the coordinates which she had heard Krystal mumble earlier. "Okay, let's go." It took off. Calis turned and saw Hikaru's ship fly off, "What?" He cocked his eyebrow, "Hmm..."  
  
Vegeta stared out into space, "Whoa...it's really dark out there." He looked in any direction, he wondered if they'd run into a planet, he looked down at the locked coordinated, judging from the locked coordinates, they had at least 7 days. Vegeta was lucky he was young, that way from his size he had an ok amount of room, he sighed. "Ok, I'm already bored!" He removed his scouter and fidgeted with it, "Hm..." Being the curious little boy he was he tried to take the glass that you saw through off, "Well...it always gets cracked anyways, and it just makes things a color and gives you a headache from all the numbers, but I don't think Krystal or Kakarott would like it very much if I did, I think it would break, and that wouldn't be good." He sat back, when he was born he had learned how to sense powers, so he had never learned the actual 'use' of the scouter.  
  
Hikaru sighed, "How boring! Seven DAYS! I'll de, i think i'm gonna have to stop somewhere along the way." "Oh well, I'll try to program my scouter to tap into what Krystal says." She opened a tiny hatch to fiddle with the wiring. "Okay, i think this should be easy enough, unless this is one of the ones Dodoria made." She hsivered at the remembrance of the time Dodoria had attacked all the scouters, "Man, that sure sucked!" she smiled though, "Ok so if I..."  
  
Kakarott layed back, he kept making his scouter beep to annoy krystal, figuring the youngest saiyan had taken his off and was fidgeting with it, he couldn't sit still for seven seconds, much less seven days. Finally he decided to say something to the agitated saiyan girl. "Krystal, I hope we aren't planning to not stop naywhere, right?" "Well, Kakarott, i wasn't planning on starving anyone, I don't think we have enough food." "Yeah, watch us land on some freak planet where we all get nearly eaten by giant monsters." "Nearly, huh?" "Ohh! Be quiet, Krystal!"  
  
Krystal turned off her scouter, "He asks the dumbest questions, she kept shifting, why do I fee like somethings staring right at me, I'm in my pod! It wouldn't make sense!" She sighed, "I think I'm beginning to be paranoid , oh well, I need to learn to deal with it." Krystal sighed, "I hate my life, no, no, not my life, everyone in this world except a few people like Vegeta and Kakarott and a few others, but I don't even like Kakarott very much, geez!"  
  
Vegeta felt a chill run up his spine, like the one he felt when those red eyes were looking him in the face. He turned all around in his seat, not liking the familar feeling, he growled, which eventually turned into a moan. He wasn't going to be able to stand seven days of this if he lasted that long. He heard Krystal's voice on his scouter and put it on. "Vegeta, why don't you go to sleep, you can't sit still long enough to breathe, you might as well kill some time." Vegeta blinked, "Yeah, alright." He pressed the button to turn it off a layed back, awkwardly, that was the last thing he remembered before he dozed off.  
  
Krystal sighed, "I think were in for a long trip, she sighed an turned her scouter off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I am finished, *yawn* now, are you happy i updated, I actually planned this chapter out very well, I hoped you liked it. I'm now debating over where to, in my author's notes, mention a little about the next chapter, you guys mind helping me out? I'm off to sleep, sleepy, sleepy.. 


	26. Another dream, or nightmare anyway

Disclaimer: For once everything is working.....{Sir!} Shut up! Before you tell me, let me soak in the moment where everything works! {B-but...the building is going to explode!} *Calmly* Alright here the plan all of you stay in here while I leave, and then I'll get a new crew, *angerily* because you people aren't a crew you're a bunch of moronic idiots!  
  
Slow, yet again...BUT I'm gettin' there! Anyway, so you think there going after the dragon balls, huh? Well, we'll see what that radar in pinpointing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Another dream, or nightmare anyway.  
  
Kakarott grumbled in his sleep, because his scouter was beeping but, he remained sleeping, he had slept for most of two days, and they had pasted quickly, hopefully the next five would to. He growled as he finally woke up, he pressed a button on his scouter and in a whisper-like voice yelled, "What do you want?!" Kakarott blink, 'Why in the hell am I whispering?' He heard Krystal's voice, "Kakarott! How long have you been asleep, moron?" Kakarott growled, "I don't know, why do you want to know?" Krystal growled, "because I've been trying to contact you all fuckin' night!" Kakarott smirked, "How do you know when day and night are, we're out in the middle on space!?" "I happened to have a little thing called a clock set in my space pod, stupid!"  
  
Vegeta had turned on his scouter because he was sick of the silence, sure enough it caused enough noise. It started beeping in a really high-pitched tone. "Why do you have to be so lud? Do you have a volume button?" Vegeta looked at it, "I wonder if Kakarott and Krystal are arguing, is that why you're being so loud?" The scouter bepped some more, Vegeta put it on. "Yep!" He heard Kakarott and Krystal, who were now arguing over where to stop. "You guys, why don't we just stop at the planet right next to us?" "Alright!" "That works!" Vegeta sighed, and turned off his scouter, "They argue over the stupidest things sometimes."  
  
Krystal landed her space pod, "This planet was actually NOT filled with odd creatures and whatever else! Krystal stretched out, "This feels good, it's really cramped pu in that space pod." Kakarott nodded, "Yeah, you got that right, I think it would be fun to see Dodoria ride seven days in that thing!" Vegeta made an awkward face after imagining Dodoria all cramped up in that little thing, "That would be kind of gross." Kakarott scratched his head, "No, that would be really gross!" Krystal nodded, "Well, if he ever does he isn't going in mine!" "Yuk! Gross! Mine either!" The two boys yelped at the same time, sounding like their voices had fused or something, Krystal laughed.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Alright, you guys were arguing where to stop, well, WHY did we stop?" Krystal shrugged, "To take a break from that small cramped up space." Vegeta blinked, "Oh!" Kakarott sat down, "Yes, well, if we don't get a move on, that radar we got might break?" Vegeta looked at him, "What is it showing us?" Krystal shrugged, "I'm not sure, but my guess would be the diamonds, what about you guys?" Kakarott blniked in confusion, "That's a lot of diamonds!" Krystal nodded, "Yes, I know." He jumped in her space pod, "Come on, boys!" She took off. Vegeta followed, "Hey! Wait up!" Kakarott blinked, "Huh? Come back here!" He did the same.  
  
Hikaru sighed, "This is the slowest piece of crap I've ever had to use!" She kicked at it, "Next time, I'm going to look more carefully before I get in one!" She sighed and contiued figdeting with the wiring of her scouter some more, "There! I think that'll do it!" She sat it down, "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get there in seven YEARS!" She rolled her eyes and sat back, and tried to coculate how old she would be then, but sort of dozed off in the process.  
  
Calis crossed in arms and looked down, "Chris?" Chris looked up from what he was doing, which was beating his scouter into the ground, "What?" Calis looked at him, "Has Frieza given anyone any missions that you know of?" Chris continued destroying his scouter, "No, not that I've heard of, and I've usually heard of everything!" Calis went into deep thought remembering that space pod he had seen, going at an awfully slow velocity, "I know, but...I saw something..." Chris stopped and stood up, "Saw...what?" Calis sighed, "A space pod, take off." Chris blinked, "Weird!" He then picked up his scouter and threw it into the wall. Calis nodded, "Yes it is? You know how we haven't seen vegeta or htose other two around lately?" Chris nodded, "SCORE! Of course I do, you haven't shut up about it!" Calis nodded, "Chris grab yourself alot of scouters!" Calis smirked, "Because we're going to Kriyan!" Chris cocked an eyebrow, "Why in the world?! Why not a normal planet with something to provide a little more light that a little dim glow?" He sighed, "It's always so stormy there to, storms, storms, storms, storms, storms, and just for a little change of pace, more storms! With lightening and rain, the works!" Calis smirked yet again, "Because, with if Vegeta's anywhere, it's always for some reason the most dangerous place!" Chris growled and mumbled, "Grr! We just got here!" Calis smiled, "Good, I just knew you'd understand, we'll take our ship!" Chris smiled, "You mean we don't have to travel in those little tiny space pods? HOORAY!" He shouted for joy, as he was dragged across the floor by Calis.  
  
Max cocked an eyebrow and watched them leave, "Hey! I'm coming to! It's the perfect opportunity to get away from loud mouth!" Calis continued dragging Chris, "Well, come on then, Max!" Max ran after them, "Calis just how big is your ship?" Chris, who was now struggling to get away, mumbled, "Big..." Calis let Chris go and kicked both Chris and Max out the door, "This'll amuse Frieza! That moron hasn't seen this YET?! What an idiot!" Max looked up, "That is big!" Chris opened the door, "Come on! Dumb and Dumber!" Calis growled, "Oh shut up, Dumbest!" "Grr!"  
  
Kakarott looked around, "What? Wh-where am I?" It was dark and it was raining, and storming quite a bit, "Huh?" A voice, which sounded like thunder came out of no where, "Kakarott, why hello, my friend!" Kakarott blinked, "What?" He looked down, he was standing in a puddle of blood he jerked and stepped out of it, he looked for a cut on himself, nothing. "Huh?!" The voice boomed again, "What's wrong, Kakarott?" Lightening flashed, Kakarott stepped back, "I-I don't understand, where are you, WHO are you?" The voice then turned into a whisper, "I'm everywhere, Kakarott! You'll KNOW who I am...soon...very soon." Kakarott jumped, as lightening flashed once more. Kakarott stared at the blood and followed it, to where it led. Kakarott felt sick at what he saw, "VEGETA!" The saiyan prince was lying there on the ground, bleeding. Kakarott winced, realizing something, Vegeta was dead. He heard the laughing of the voice, Kakarott shook in fear, "Vegeta!" He felt his voice tremble, the voice continued to laugh, which then faded into a annoying little beep.  
  
Kakarott jerked up, in a cold sweat. He looked around, "Wha?" He panted, he was in his space pod and his scouter was beeping. His hands shaking he turned it on, and in a little less shakey tone mumbled, "Hello?" Krystal blinked, "Hey what's wrong?" Kakarott got over it, realizing it was a dream, but it felt so real, "Nothin' I'm fine!" "Then, why were you screaming so much last night?" Kakarott smirked, "Because I had a dream about your face!" Krystal growled, "You wanna dream about my fist?" Kakarott jumped a little, "Take it easy!" he then heard the young saiyan's, very sleepy, voice, "Hey, how many days as it been now, Krystal?" Krystal sighed, "Four!" Kakarott sighed, he couldn't help but ge comforted by hearing Vegeta's voice again. Kakarott jerked, "Geez! This is going by rather quickly!" Vegeta blinked, "Yeah, I noticed!"  
  
After they stopped talking, Kakarott turned off is scouter and pondered his dream a little bit, "I have a bad feeling that wasn't 'just' a dream. Wait 'dream'? No way! THAT was nightmare!" He grabbed his head shook a little, "B-but that's all it was, nothing more than a nightmare!" He forced himself to sleep, knowing it was Seven PM, when he woke up, hopefully they'd only have two days to go. Kakarott rolled over, hoping he didn't have another dream like that.  
  
Vegeta looked around, "WHY do I feel like someone's staring at me?!" Vegeta kept thinking back to those piercing red eyes. "Why did those seem so familiar, the feeling that he was being watched turned into a sick feeling, Vegeta twitched a little, the feeling he got in his dream was returning to him, he just loved that feeling. "Why do I feel like I'm going to have another dream? I wonder if I will, hopefully not, Vegeta fell back into his seat and slumped down in it. He felt his eyelids get heavy, though it was against his will, he went to sleep.  
  
When Kakarott woke up, it felt like he had been asleep for a thousand years, he opened his eyes, and heard Krystal's voice on his scouter, which unfortunately had turned on from her constant tries, "Hey, dumby, I'd suggest landing now!" Kakarott rubbed his head, "Why?" He muttered very sleepily, "We're there, Mr. observant!" Kakarott jerked up, "Oh!" He landed his pod, "What, how-how are we already?" Krystal shrugged, "these pieces of trash are fater than i thought, we got there in five!" Kakarott widened his eyes, "Wow! Cool!" Kakarott made a face as he studied his surroundings, he noticed Vegeta also looking around awkwardly. It was dark and it was raining, and storming quite a bit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hm, did you like it? I hopes yousa did! I ams talkings withs s's ands sa's afters mys words because I'ms really weird! Anyways, I want to update tommorow, because, I like what I'm going to do, you won't but I do, because mesa know what''s gonna happen yousa do not! But, oh well, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one to! ^_^; Mesa have high hopes don't I! 


	27. All to familiar

Disclaimer: I've got an idea! {That doesn't matter, you killed your crew!} Oh, no, their immortal. {What?} yeah, didn't you know, stupid=immortal, got it? {Does that make YOU immortal?} Yes, wait, NO! {Heh...} Shut up! Who asked you anyways! {Nobody, that's why I answered} Grr! well, shoo, shoo, I must take over DBZ! with my horribly stupid, yet immortal crew! Ugh {What...EVER! *Rolls eyes*} Grr!  
  
Well, I'm getting their, I couldn't yesterday, but this isn't so bad, right? Well, if it is, I'm sorry! Anyway, I need to say something {So...} Shut up! Anyways, it take me a little longer to write long chapters than short ones like every other day, or longer, but I can write short in one day. everyday...sooo...what do you want long and slow, or short an fast! No, I can't do both, so take your pick! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
All to familiar  
  
Kakarott breathed, slowly and peacefully, letting the rain soak his face, he looked down at the radar. "Hmm," he shifted his stance, "this says that these, diamonds, or whatever, are spread everywhere across this planet." Krystal crossed her arms, "Oh, really, and from the looks of it, this planet is gigantic!" Vegeta nodded uncomfortably, he scanned the planet, this atmosphere was to familiar to him.was it just a coincidence that this planet looked so much like his dreams, or what?  
  
Kakarott looked down, jerking a little at the puddle of water he stood in, he winced. the water was clear or blue, but his eyes saw red. Kakarott backed out of the puddle, a sickening feeling overcoming him. Krystal eyed her comrads, feeling something different in the air. she sighed, "You guys, I think we'd better start looking, I'm getting a weird vibe from the planet, and the sooner we get this this diamond or whatever, the sooner we can leave." Kakarott was all for leaving, "Right!" The youngest saiyan nodded, "Okay, but how do we know which ones are the ones we're looking for, the colors gone." Krystal thought that over for a minute, "You do have a point, Vegeta." Kakarott cocked his eyebrow, "We could-" He shut himself up, thinking over what he was about to say.  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "Hm?" Kakarott shrugged, "Nevermind, it was stupid anyway." Krystal rolled her eyes, "Ok, I can't argue with you there, your ideas usually are!" Kakarott rolled his eyes, "Well, I don't hear any of your great ideas!" Krystal growled, "that's because, I think the idea over, I don't just blurt it out!" Kakarott snarled, "I hate you!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "the feelings mutual, oh sorry, do you even know what mutual means? Or do I need to make it simipler, a little shorter?" Kakarott growled, "Hey! Of course, I know what mutual means, why wouldn't I know what mutual means...Vegeta what does mutual mean?" Vegeta lbinked, "Kinda like the same," the little saiyan mumbled. "Of course i know what mutual means, why wouldn't i know what mutual means...Vegeta what does mutual means," Krystal mocked, "What an idiot!"  
  
Vegeta calmed the bickering saiyans down, sine it wasn't helping his uncomfort. Kakarott shrugged, "Alright, let's just look for the diamonds, I mean we've got the radar." Vegeta shifted, "Yeah, that's true, but how do we know if it's detecting the diamonds?" Krystal cocked her eyebrow and though about the sunject thoroughly, "Well, you've got a point, but there's no way we'll ever know if we don't look at one of these things, right?" Vegeta and Kakarott looked at each other in agreement then nodded at Krystal. "Alright, then!" Krystal gestured towards the west, "That one's seemes to be the closest." Kakarott nodded, and flew into the air, followed by Krystal and Vegeta.  
  
Kakarott sighed, 'Splitting up...it wasn't that good of an idea anyway, no one else thought of it, right?' He looked back at the two saiyans, apparently making no attempt to catch up. Kakarott scanned the ground, then stopped, "Krystal, give me the radar!" Krystal looked down at the radar, "Huh? Yeah here!" She tossed the radar at Kakarott, he snatched it out of the air and zoomed it in with that odd little button on the dot they were looking for. He studied, "Ok, so, that means, it's over to the west, more." Krystal made an awkward face, "Hey, this gravity isn't normal, is it?" Vegeta looked at her, now that it was brought to his attention he noticed, "Yeah, it is, not that big of a difference, though." Krystal nodded, "Yeah, but still, it's not that small either, I'd say about twenty times more." Vegeta figured she knew what she was talking about, and nodded. Krystal watched Kakarott, who was in front, he seemed to know where he was going, but every once in a while he glanced at the radar.  
  
Kakarott came to a sudden stop, "Well, it's supposed to be around here." Krystal caught up to him, and eyed the radar, "For once you're right, we might as well look around here, it seems like a close enough area." Vegeta stopped where he was, and watched them. Kakarott nodded, "Alright, then!" Vegeta looked over he shoulder, getting an awkward feeling throughout his spine. He jerked around, "Hey, look, over there!" The two older saiyans turned, "Wha-? Whoa, that's pretty obvious." Kakarott nodded, "Yeah, I guess, it is telling us where the things are, huh?" Krystal cocked her eyebrow once more, "I would suppose so!" Vegeta blinked, "Unless, they have some other sacred item here." Kakarott nodded and flew next to Vegeta, "Yeah, but I think that's the percise location of where it's supposively at." Vegeta cocked his head, "Yeah...but to all of the stones of have something like that?" Krystal shrugged, "I guess, unless that's a special one."  
  
A green glow was coming from inside a gray, ruin-like thing. It had to pillars holding a roof above it, and a floor under it, with some steps leading up to a pedestal, that seemed to hold the green glow. Krystal blinked, "Talk about fancy!" Kakarott nodded, "You aren't kidding, i'm betting these aren't normal 'diamonds' it's kinda of like their sacred to- whoever...." He looked around, "'used'...to live here." Krystal eyed him wearily, "I know, maybe we shouldn't give him to this....mysterious weirdo." Vegeta thought back to his dream, and remembered something, he had tripped, he was bleeding, he looked up and saw something utterly similar to this, there was a black glow on the 'middle' though. He shut his eyes and heard that laughing again. He opened them to drown it out, but it continued to ring in his ears, as loud as ever.  
  
Fortunately, Krystal's voice finally managed to shut it out. "Well ,this isn't the right one, and i'm tired, I want to go to sleep." Kakarott rolled his eyes, and looked up at the still pouring rain, "Oh, yes, and if we're lucky some natives'll come up and offer us a hotel, or maybe we can sleep here and be drowned in the morning, good idea!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "Shut up!" vegeta cocked his head, "What?" He pointed at a small hut-like tent that was just sitting there, in the middle of no where. Krystal cocked her eyebrow, "Hm? Odd..." Kakarott smiled, "Well, I guess we lucked out!" Krystal shrugged, "I guess we did!" Krystal enetered the small hut. "Three beds, how weird." Kakarott was about to say something, then collapsed on one of the beds, asleep. Krystal figured, why now just to sleep, she was tired, and who's ever this was, well, they had to be kind of odd. she dozed.  
  
She held her head, as lightening flashed in the ground. "Now what?" She stood up, where was everyone. She was on the same planet, but no one was with her, nothing was around, it was slightly darker and stormier. "Wh- what, where am I?" She clenched her fists and looked around. She heard a voice, the planet vibrated beneath her feet, the voice was deep and sounded more like thunder than someone's voice. "Well, well, well." It seemed to thunder across the sky, she struggled not to fall, the planet was shaking. "WHAT?!" She winced, "Well, well, well, what?" She growled, "Where am I, where's everyone else." The voice, halfway laughed. "Oh Krystal, you shouldn't worry about anyone else." Krystal cocked her eyebrow, and felt her heart pound in her chest. She shut her eyes, she opened them again, everything moved slower and slower. She looked into the sky, "Wha-?" she thought she saw something, then everything lit up.  
  
Krystal panted, and winced jerkily, she was in the hut again. she felt sweat roll off her face like the rain in the dream. It was a dream right, she cocked an eyebrow, what was the big deal, nothing had happened she shook her head, she lyed back down, she had little trouble getting back to sleep, but again:  
  
She looked around, "Again, b-but..." "Don't worry, Krystal it's only a dream...or is it." She lept and jerked around, "Kakarott, Vegeta!" this had to be a dream, a minute ago she had been in that hut, it WAS a dream, it had to be, it had to be. "But what if it isn't." the voice spoke again, as if reading her thoughts. she choked a few words out, "I know you know, where are Vegeta and Kakarott, well, tell me!" "Krystal!" Krystal jerked, feeling like her heart had gone flying through the air, as if it had just come out of her chest. "Kakarott!" Kakarott panted trembling, "Why-why are you here?" Krystal blinked, "Me, why are you-wait, where's vegeta?" Kakarott looked around, "I'm not sure, why?" Krystal winced, "I w-was j-j- just wondering, th-that's all." Kakarott felt his knees shake, barely holding him up. Krystal jerked sickily. Kakarott eyed the area, "V-V-Ve- geta?!" No reply, Krystal swallowed, and clecnched her fists, blood covered her sweaty wrists. Krystal stopped cold, and felt her body go numb, "H- huh?" Kakarott's head jerked,at first he saw total black, he kept looking at her and asking what. that's what she had seen at first, but now, it stood out, lightening or none. It flashed once more, Kakarott felt tears run down his face and dropped to his knees.  
  
Kakarott slammed his fists into the puddle he was in, it was a mixture of blood and water. Krystal choked out the boy she saw lying on the ground, he was lying in a puddle of blood, his own blood. Krystal turned, to the voice, she yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO!? TELL ME!" Kakarott felt tears warm his cheeks, he ran his fingers down his face so hard, it pierced his skin, he blinked, the blood of his face running into his eyes, everything was red, just for a moment. "Well! Tell me! TELL ME!" Kakarott ran over to the young saiyan. "Vegeta! You shouldn't have even come here! why'd you have to come!" He shook the boy's body, no response. "Vegeta, no, you can't be, you can't!" Kakarott cried so hard, it even drowned out the horrid laughter, and the older saiyan's screams, his heart seemed to fall out mixed right in with the rain. "You can't leave, Vegeta! You just can't! Vegeta, NO!" Kakarott wrapped his arms around the lifeless young prince. Krystal got no response from the amused voice, she walked over to the two boys. She looked at the boy, and even her, she felt warm water run down her face, "V-Vegeta, how could you do this to us!" she yelped, and fell onto the ground, the laughter suddenly stopped.  
  
Krystal jerked up, then eyed the two boys that had also jerked up. Kakarott weakly laughed, "Weird." Vegeta eyed them, his dream had been different, he didn't find it so odd, they weren't in his dream. It was the same as always. Krystal shrugged, "Umm...so I guess I had a BAD dream." She winced, she hadn't meant to do that, to mention that so specifically. Vegeta nodded, "About what?" Kakarott, jerked and fell out of the bed he was in. "Ow..." Krystal shrugged, "I forget, I guess it's one of those that just sort of fades out." Oh no, she'd NEVER forget that wondeful nightmare. "Oh...yeah...well...I didn't forget...." Vegeta blinked, wondering what the point he was trying to make was. Krystal looked at Kakarott, "Did you?" Kakarott lept up, "NO! And I never will!" Krystal looked down, "I didn't think....you would." Kakarott crossed his arms, "I've had it before, that's what weird." Vegeta looked at them, "You had the same dream, didn't you?" Kakarott looked at Krystal, "Did we, Krystal?" Krystal cocked her eyebrow, "I don't know, how would I know!?" Krystal winced, "Who cares! Let's get those stonce, and get the hell out of of here, alright?" Vegeta and Kakarott nodded, "Yeah, right!" Vegeta walked outside, "Black? Before it was....green....right?"  
  
Vegeta felt a hand on his shoulder, "Huh?" He turned to meet two red eyes, his eyes littered with fear, he felt the hand contrict around his neck. vegeta kicked, hitting the figure in the wrong spot. "You little brat!" Vegeta jumped, 'what, I don't get it, a minute ago, they-' Vegeta turned, the glow was green again. He turned to meet Kakarott's eyes, "Wh-what just happened?" Vegeta blinked, "Uh..." Krystal cocked her eyebrow, "That glow is warping time and space..." Vegeta winced, "Weird..." Now Kakarott understood the dream, "Vegeta don't look at that glow. Because-" Vegeta stared at him confused, "Okay, I won't."  
  
Kakarott closed his eyes, 'That wasn't JUST a nightmare, that was a-a vision or something, it's trying to warn me, of something, it's the future, but I can change it, I know I can, but if what just happened happens again, that didn't even make sense, how can a glow do that, with a simple change of colors?' He shook his head. Vegeta looked towards the place again, "I'm going to go see, something." Vegeta took off in the direction of, the....place. Kakarott, paranoied, followed. Vegeta stopped a a good distance away. "Hm..." A figure dropped in front of him, he looked pu at him, it threw it's cloak to thw wind. "Huh, who?" A eighteen to twenty year- old boy stood their. "Vegeta..." Vegeta blinked, "Ah, how?" The young man smirked, "You've earned a reputation my friend." Vegeta looked up at him, "W-wh-what do you mean?" The man put his hand on Vegeta's head. Vegeta got shot backwards, blue electricity crackled around his body. The man had black hair and was wearing a black jumpsuit. "As I thought, that would have corrupted anyone else's soul. Vegeta stood up, "Huh?!" His eye glew for a moment, "Boy, I'm going to annihilate you, that's why I'm here." vegeta jumped, "Why me, I'm just a boy!"  
  
"A boy, yes, but a boy with the power to destroy this entire universe. If you learned to control it, that might get in the way, it would get in the way." Vegeta got into a fighting stance, "I think you have the wrong person, I'm not nearly as strong as some of the people I know!" "As far as you know, but really you probably have the power to defeat ten of whoever it is." Vegeta blinked, "Um, what exactly would I be in the way of, and WHO are you?" the young man smirked and his eyes glew again, "You would be in the way of my master, and I am the guardian of this stone!" Vegeta jumped, "Master, guardian? These stones have guardians!" Kakarott jumped in and eyed the guy, figuring he could so absoulutely nothing, decided to stand there, and maybe look brave.  
  
'Just great, him again, if Ashura beats him, that will awaken the boy's pontential, wouldn't that be great, ohhh, I always get so lucky, I hope this mind control can hold these guardians pwer around the boy, I don't get it, he's just a runt, a runt that's been treated like a slave all his life!' He crossed his arms, 'Even if he does fail, they'll never defeat all seven of the guardians, I hope not anyway, I need to lie down, now!'  
  
Calis blinked, Chris rocked back and fourth as Max paced and complained that the heat of take-off would mess up his hair, Calis walked over to the controls. "Okay, blast off!" Calis eyed them, "Are you guys ready?" Chris counted his scouters, "Ummmm, YES, I am!" Max fixed his hair, "Oh man, I shoulda' brought a brush, darn!" Calis smirked, "Good! Go you stupid ship, go!" The ship blasted off, at Calis's command, "I hope friezy sees us, now!" Chris grinned at all the scouters, and Max's crazy hair, "Don't worry, unless he's blind or totally dumb he wo-wait, he might not!"  
  
Frieza turned, "AH! Where'd that come from?! dodoria, did you see that before?" Dodoria nodded stupidly, "And why didn't you say anything about it." Dodoria grinned, "I was gonna eat it!" Frieza growled, "Get them Dodoria!" Dodoria nodded, and 'ran' into the other room, Frieza heard a space pod launch, "Whew, at least he's gone." Surprisingly, Dodoria walked back in smiling. "Dodoria, why'd did you launch an empty space pod?" "I didn't!" "What DID you launch?" "That screaming girl!" "Oh! that was the last one!" Frieza grabbed his head, "I thought there was one...huh, weird." Dodoria grinned, Frieza blinked, "Wait, wasn't that the one you made?" Dodoria nodded dumbly. "Weird!"  
  
"Who would be stupid enough to take that one?" Frieza muttered  
  
"Why was I stupid enough to take this one?" Hikaru muttered, at the same time, they both made awkward faces, then shook them off. "Weird!"  
  
The younger saiyan stood wide-eyed behind his friend, "Kakarott, no, why are you going to fight, you'll get hurt!" Kakarott stood his ground, he heard Vegeta's words, and responded, "Well, if I don't, you will!" Vegeta jaw-dropped backed-off, "K-K-Kakarott." Krystal, meanwhile, was trying to think of a smarter approach, "Hmm, what to do, what to do!" The guardian jumped and hit Kakarott sending sprawling, he caught himself, but winced after he did so. Vegeta stared, "Kakarott!" He turned and dodged a punch by the guardian, Ashura. The guardian's eyes glew green for am oment and vine snagged Vegeta and drained a little bit of his enegy, before he shook it off, giving Ashura time to nail him in the ribs. Vegeta winced, trying desperately to get up. Ashura nailed the young prince in the side knocking him to the ground, again. "Scared?"  
  
Kakarott winced, "No, you're not gonna do this!" He stood up and stumbled back but caught himself, "Vegeta!" Vegeta got up gradually, just to get kneed in the ribs, apparently the guy was trying to break his ribs, for some reason or other. "It hurts, doesn't it Vegeta?" The young saiyan trembled on the ground, but the ruthless man kicked him in the ribs once more. Vegeta let out a quiet moan, and pleaded for him to stop, relentless he nailed him again, sending him flying back into one of the pillar on the stand. Vegeta moaned in agony, and muttered the only word he could through his gritted teeth and bloody mouth, "Kakarott..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: *Yawn* I don't have much to say, dramatic chapter, huh? Well, I guess I'll let you leave in peace, oh wait, the cliffhanger, even when I'm tired I leave the worst ones, even I get left in suspense, UH, stupid self! Wait...grr...well...later, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out tommorow, I know what it's gonna be called and everything, so I think I will, but I do have sports, hmmm...oh grreat! 


	28. Kakarott, he needs you

Disclaimer: *Busy stuffing half his crew into a coffin, though, they're alive* All you guys, just go to sleep! Guy: Is this not a coffin No, of course not! {Yes, it is...} Shut up! He knows not what he says, *Closes coffin and runs off, really fast* Must find place to hise. {*Sticks neon sign above her head, that says, "Eat at Joe's"} *Looks up* What? Argh! I hate my life!  
  
Was this fast enough, huh, huh? I hope it was...uhhh...anyway, I have nothing to say at this particular time, except, uhhh {Shut up, and let them read!} Ok ,ok, ok! Sheesh, really! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Kakarott, he needs you.  
  
Kakarott watched Vegeta struggle to stand up. "Vegeta!" Vegeta forced himself into a standing position, panting, "You....jerk..." The guardian's smirked, "Oh, is something wrong, prince?" The young prince growled, he began a sentence, but managed to spit out blood instead. Ashura wasn't intending to show any mercy with Vegeta, he jumped into the air, and sent the saiyan flying backwards, Vegeta winced and cried out in pain. Kakarott clenched his fists, "No, Vegeta!" Kakarott raised his Ki, to draw attention. Ashura turned, "Hm, so now you wanna fight, huh?"  
  
Kakarott growled, "I'm gonna regret this, but, now isn't the time to think about that!" Ashura turned and took a few steps towards Kakarott, "Hey...where do you think...you're going?" Kakarott jerked, "Vegeta!" Ashura turned, "Don't you ever learn, boy!" Vegeta growled, "What's wrong...leaving...so soon?" Ashura smirked, "You're asking for it!" Kakarott took the little time he had to concentrate his ki, to do a little better, than he was going to do, which was, get his butt kicked. Ashura smirked, and motion for vegeta to come on, "Bring it on!" Vegeta charged up, then flew at Ashura. Ashura got ready to block, "Hmph!" Vegeta disappeared, "Huh?" The saiyan, who had just flown behind him, nailed Ashura in the head, sending him flying.  
  
"HA!" Vegeta hit Ashura in the head sending him flying into the ground, the prince stopped him in his descent and kneed him back up into the air. Ashura blinked, "Ah, you're good!" Finally, the guardian managed to recooperate, and get ready for the saiyan's next move. Vegeta shot a punch at Ashura, who then proceeded to dodge and send the saiyan flying into the air. Vegeta flew upwards, and then got hit into the ground. Kakarott growled, "No!" Ashura searched for the boy's body, "Hmm..." Ashura found what he was looking for, "Oh, dear." Vegeta struggled to get up, but to no avail. Ashura picked the young saiyan up by his neck. Vegeta opened one eye, "Grr!" Ashura smirked and threw him up into the air. "Alright, this is getting old, but I've got admit, you've impressed me, who would have known...someone like you...could last this long against me. He jumped into the air, and hit the saiyan with a barrage of kicks and punches, and finished it off by nailing him into the ribs.  
  
Krystal growled, "Kate! Where are you!?" She paced back in fourth, and put her scouter, which she had dragged along, for some weird reason, thankfully. "Kate!" Kate yawned, "Krystal, yeah, what?" Krystal growled, "What in the world are you doing?" Kate sighed, "I know, Krystal, five minutes, that's all I need, give me five minutes!" Krystal clenched her fists, "Kate, five minutes is an eternity, right now!" Kate smiled, "Is it now?" "Very funny!" Kate growled, "What's wrong, why do I need to hurry!" Krystal sighed, "just come on! And hurry!" Kate nodded, "Alright, I will!" Krystal sighed.  
  
Vegeta spat out blood, and moaned. Ashura hit him in the head, and knocked him into a mountain, or a pile of rocks, that had been a mountain when he hit it. Ashura kicked his head, knocking him into the rocks. Vegeta stood back up, grabbing his arm. Which had been broken earlier. Vegeta winced, panting, clenched his fists. Ashura smirked, and repeated his previous move, by nailing Vegeta in the ribs again. Vegeta started to fall to the ground, Ashura grabbed him by his hair, which caused Vegeta to moan. Vegeta opened one eye, to see a light formed in his oppenent's hand. A black blast, sent Vegeta flying backwards. Ashura looked into the crater, Vegeta had made. Ashura smirked, finding this thurly amusing, he laughed, figuring the saiyan was either out of commission or dead. Ashura laughed at the saiyan's pathetic attempt to wn the battle.  
  
"What's so funny, freak?" Kakarott stared in awe, "No...d-don't get up, V- Vegeta!" Ashura gawked, "My gosh, you're crazy..." Vegeta shakily grabbed onto the side of the crater, and forced himself out, "What are you gawking at? Did you think I was gonna roll over and die from an attack like that?" Vegeta winced, "I hope that wasn't you're best, because if it was, you better quit!" Ashura growled, "You're in a condition to be saying that, you must be kidding, Vegeta!" Vegeta panted, and smiled, "Yeah, well, go ahead, try me, I'm not lying!" 'This guy had to have a weak point, he just has to' He winced 'Gr, I don't what I'm gonna do...I can't beat him.' Ashura growled, "You're gonna wish you hadn't said that!" Vegeta spat out blood, he let go of his arm and got into a fighting stance.  
  
Ashura fired a black blast at Vegeta. Vegeta growled, and managed to get out of the way, somehow. Ashura smirked, "Darn, I missed...oh, who are you kidding, in a few minutes you won't have enough energy to blink." Vegeta growled, 'He's right, just great!' Ashura kicked Vegeta, sending him flying backwards, "Now, I get to use one of my favorite attacks!" Ashura concentrated his energy into on of his hands, creating black energy vine- like thing. He fired it and contricted the concentrated energy around Vegeta's neck. (No, he's not an evil version of spiderman!) Vegeta gritted his teeth, and gasped for breath.  
  
Vegeta winced, and kicked he grabbed the energy-vine thing. Vegeta winced, he struggled to get free, everything turned red for a moment from the blood running into his eyes. He shut his eyes and tasted in roll into his mouth, Vegeta's hands loosened and started to shake. Vegeta thought of the only person around, the one person hadn't want to get involved in the battle, the only person that could save his life, now. Vegeta resisted the heavy temptation to say his name again. Luckily last time, Kakarott hadn't heard. Ashura smirked, tightening the energy. Vegeta yelped in pure agony, somehow managing to get it out of his throat. Kakarott shook, "No! Vegeta!" Kakarott was staying back, he know he'd only make things worse if he got involved, but that was becoming a less and less important reason.  
  
Vegeta tried desperately to breath, he couldn't, he got out one breath. Vegeta felt his eyes starting to close, this time he didn't have any control over his voice and besides, he was too weak to force it out loud enough to get his attention, "Kakarott..." The saiyan managed to get it out in a weak whisper. Kakarott clenched his fists, somehow, he managed to hear it. "Vegeta!" Now, it was an incredibly unimportant reason, considering he didn't even really remember it. He flared his ki, "Take this!" Kakarott shot a golden beam at Ashura, surprising him, which knocked him foward and freed Vegeta, who fell to the ground. Vegeta struggled to get up, he got up on his hands and knees, Kakarott flipped in front of Vegeta, who fell to the ground in pain. "I'm right here, Vegeta!" Vegeta moaned, "K-Kakarott, how did you..." Vegeta moaned, not allowing him to finish. Vegeta winced and looked up, "Y-you don't h-have...to...do...this..." Kakarott looked down at the injured saiyan, "Hmph, yes, I do..." Vegeta stared him in the eyes, "N-no...you don't..." Kakarott smiled, "Don't waste your energy worrying about me, Vegeta." Vegeta tried to get up, he got back on his knees, "Kakarott, NO! .......Ah!" Vegeta fell back down, and moaned.  
  
Kakarott smiled, "You amaze me, Vegeta, you are the bravest person I've ever met." Vegeta closed his eyes, "W-why? Why d-do you care so m-much?" Kakarott smiled, "Because, you're my best friend, Vegeta." Vegeta looked up at him, "Th-thanks....kakar-ott..." Kakarott smiled, "Funny, I thought I was supposed to be thanking you..." Kakarott turned to the guardian, "Bring it on!" Ashura rolled his eyes and yawned, "Fine!" Kakarott found himself felled in no time, on the ground, Ashura smirked and turned to Vegeta, "I guess I should kill you first..." Ashura felt a jolt of agony run through his veins. Ashura opened one eye, "Wh-what?" He looked down at the ground, seeming to be moving backwards, fast. He slammed into the ground and skidded a good ways. "Ow, who in the-AH!" A beautiful young girl was in the air, with her leg outstretched.  
  
Ashura stood up, holding his head, "How'd you-JERK!" Krystal pointed to herself innocently, "Oh, did that hurt, sorry, I guess overdid it." Krystal turned, and knelt down, she lifted Vegeta. "Hang in there, Vegeta." Kakarott stood up, "Thank goodness, where've you been?" Krystal turned, "I'm sorry I left you guys, I was doing something..." Kakarott blinked, "What?" Krystal smirked, "You'll see, my friend." She looked at an unconscious, trembling saiyan. "It looks like you've been the victim of some rough treatment." Ashura winced, "Wha?" His eyes quit glowing, "Ouch, what, where in the hell am I?" Kakarott cocked his eyebrow, "Huh?" Ashura stood up, he looked up at Vegeta, he growled, "Just great!" He breathed in, "Is his name vegeta, by any chance?"  
  
Kakarott scratched his head, "Yeah, but-AH, I'm confused!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "You're always confused." Kakarott stared, "So...what just happened?" Ashura sighed, "You guys have your hands full, I was being mind- controlled. Krystal cocked his head, "Oh, by who?" "The ugliest creature in the universe." Kakarott stared, "Oh, I see..." Kakarott blinked, "DODORIA?!" Ashura shook his head, "Uh, no..." "Then...that's physically impossible." Kakarott shook his head. Ashura blinked, "Oh, I think it is." Krystal shrugged, "Oh well..." Kakarott turned his attention to Vegeta, who Krystal and let lie down. Vegeta forced himself up, "Huh?" the utterly confused saiyan blinked, then winced. Kakarott looked at him, and whispered, "Don't worry." He placed his hand on the injured boy.  
  
Ashura sighed, "Sorry, but you've got seven other guardians to deal with." Vegeta blinked, and winced, still really confused. Kakarott sighed, "All as strong as you?" Ashura sighed, "If not stronger." He looked at the youngest saiyan, "I'd suggest not leaving him on his own, but as of now, that's all I can do, sorry!" He vanished. Vegeta blinked, "Uh..." Krystal picked up the radar, "Unfortunately...that's a green stone, we need a red and a blue one." Vegeta took the radar, "Hey! Now, at least they're colored, huh, great, the red and blue ones are on the opposite side of the map." Krystal put her hand on her head, "Great!" Kakarott blinked, "Well, I have a new technique I wanted to try." Krystal eyed him, "What would that be?" Kakarott smiled, "Um, well, it's kind like a teleportation thing..."  
  
Krystal winced, "We're doomed but...what've we got to lose, Vegeta wouldn't make it halfway." Vegeta, being one who hated others to have to do stuff on his behalf, disagreed. "Yes, I could, I'll be f-fine!" Vegeta spat out some more blood, and grabbed his ribs, "Ow..." Krystal rolled her eyes, "Oh, Vegeta..." Kakarott jerked, "I don't think we're going to have to worry, he decided to come to us!" Vegeta blinked, "Huh?" A guy that looked fairly like the previous one was hovering in the air. 'Hmm, now which one's the prince.' He eyed Vegeta, "Hm, I guess I lucked out, he looks like he's already been fighting..." Kakarott blinked. He shut his concentrated, he looked to see if it'd worked, this time it was a young woman.  
  
They whispered something. After some dispute, the woman landed in front of them. "Okay, bring it on!" Krystal jumped at her. Kakarott fired a blast at the lady, nearly hitting Krystal, "And we still have four after this, this is to much!" Meanwhile the guy looked at Vegeta, "The fools, they fell right for it. Vegeta jerked around, "Huh?" The guy landed in front of him, "I hope you aren't to hurt to fight." Vegeta stepped backwards, "Wh- what...?" He punched Vegeta, sending him sprawling backwards, Vegeta stood up. "Great...maybe this time, I want be so dependant on everyone else to do stuff for me." Vegeta growled in disgust, "I can't even finish my own battles! Uh!" Vegeta looked at Kakarott and Krystal, who hadn't noticed. "I'm not going to make them get involved again! they already have to fight someone because of me!" He clenched his fists in anger.  
  
The guy fired a red beam at Vegeta, who dodged it. He panted, "I can't...even....st-stand up... anymore" The guy fired a huge blast, the hit Vegeta straight on. The guy smirked, he walked over to the saiyan's motionless body, he kicked at it, "Come on, get up." Vegeta started to get up, then got nailed in the side, again. He picked the young saiyan up by his neck, "Sorry, kid, but I think your luck just ran out!"  
  
Krystal turned, "KAKAROTT!" She pointed at the boy and man. Kakarott jerked, "Shoot, no, Vegeta! That darn coward, what was Vegeta thinking, he can't fight that bastard in that kind of shape!" Krystal turned, "Kakarott go!" Kakarott turned, "Huh?" Krystal growled, "Go help him, I've got this covered!" Kakarott turned, "Vegeta..." Krystal looked at the older saiyan, "He needs you, Kakarott." Kakarott clenched his fists, "How dare you, you fuckin' coward!" Kakarott flared his ki, "On day, he's going to have had enough of you freaks, and knock every one of you're damn heads off!" Krystal looked at him, "I didn't realize he cussed so much when he got mad. Hey, so we have something in common, that's kind of scary!" Kakarott charged for a moment and took off.  
  
Vegeta panted he hurt his throat to breathe, of course right now, he was just happy to be able to breathe. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he opened one eye, to see alot of red and the guy's face. Vegeta opened his mouth and blood ran down his face, he struggled, feeling the guy's grip tighten, how was he supposed to get out of this one. Vegeta lifted his only 'good' arm, but to call it a good arm, would be saying Frieza was nice. Vegeta gripped his hand, and tried to pull it off, the grip only tightened. Vegeta moaned quietly and his grip loosened. the guy smirked, he felt the saiyan start to shake. "Aw, what's wrong?" Vegeta looked at him, his eyes littered with pain, he couldn't help but halfway feel sorry for the poor kid, not that that was going to make him go any easier on him.  
  
Vegeta was about to close his eye, when for some weird reason, the guy's face seemed to deform and a foot was in his face, "H-h-uh?" Kakarott rolled his eyes, "You guardian people and who ever is controlling you, are REALLY pretictable, I mean, how repetitive." Vegeta felt the grip loosen, and then just kind of disappear. Vegeta fell down, Vegeta moaned, but he didn't hit the ground. Kakarott felt blood stain his jumpsuit. he looked at Vegeta, "Why you, of everyone in the world, why does it have to be you? I mean, you didn't even DO anything!" Vegeta alfway opened his eye, to see what he had landed on. Vegeta stared, he tried to speak but got out a very weak moan.  
  
Calis was having a 'wonderful' time, "YOU STUPID SHIP!! ARGH! CAN'T YOU MOVE ANY FASTER?! I'M TRYING TO GET SOMEWHERE IN A HURRY, OKAY! MR. SPEEDY!!" Chris now had a mallet and was crushing numerous scouters at once, "Nonsense, Calis, no hurry!" Calis turned, "Chris, why do you hate scouters, so much?" Chris stood up, "Because, every...single...time...I...put...one on, it either gives me a headache from all the beeping noises and things in front of my face, or blows up!" Calis, "Hmm...good point...never thought of it that way, oh well...HURRY UP, YOU STUPID SHIP!"  
  
Hikaru growled, "This...is really, getting old! Can't you move any faster!?" She shifted, "How, slow could Dodoria possibly have made it?! This is entirely TOO slow, a few more knotches and it wouldn't be moving! That's it, I'm activating the age-sleep-thingy...!" She then proceeded to do so.  
  
"Dodoria, WHY aren't we moving, didn't you tell Zarbon to fix the ship?" Dodoria, with that smile of stupidity on his face, shook his head. "Did YOU fix the engine." With that same smile he nodded. "Then why...AREN'T WE MOVING!" Frieza made his way down to the engine, to see Zarbon's hand sticking out, Zarbon then crawled out. Zarbon winced, "Dodoria, I'm NOT an extra fuse, ow..." Frieza, "YOU USED ZARBON AS A FUSE, YOU IDIOT!" Dodoria, once again, nodded. Frieza growled, "Well, at least I know where you've been, have you seen Kakarott, Krystal, Hikaru, or Vegeta. Zarbon jumped right up, "Yes, I know where they are, and i resent that they are there, BUT, the three runts, left, on a mission to get two diamonds, and some cloaked figure talked them into it." Frieza looked like he was going to blow a fuse, "HOW DARE THEM!" Zarbon sighed, "Well, I hate to take up for the little runt, but vegeta didn't even want to go, the figure coaxed Krystal and Kakarott into it, and Vegeta got dragged along. "MOVE ZARBON, I'm goin' in there!" Zarbon got up, "Lord Frieza, wait!" Zarbon turned to Dodoria and made a face, "What are you on?"  
  
Kakarott looked at Vegeta, "My gosh, this time he really took a beating." Vegeta opeed one eye, Kakarott layed him down. The guy jumped in front of Kakarott and Vegeta. Vegeta forced him self into a half sitting half laying position. They younger saiyan, determined to at least stay conscious, somehow managed to stand up. "Ok, kids, I think it's high time we stopped playing games, what about you?" The guy then proceeded to swiftly elbow Kakarott and knee Vegeta. Vegeta snatched his leg and grabbed it right out from under him, the saiyan panted and every breath he took it hurt worse to breathe. Kakarott rubbed his head, "Grr, oh yeah!" Vegeta growled, "Who....are...you?" The guy smirked, "My name is Takato, if that's what you wanted to know." Takato then uppercutted Vegeta, and knocked him back down, Vegeta forced himself up once again, his legs were shaking, he could barely hold himself up. the guardian felt his air supply be limited, he looked up, the taller saiyan had him in the head lock. "Let go, you little brat!" Kakarott smirked, "You have as much chance of me leaving you alone as you leaving Vegeta alone." The guy winced, "Darn!" Finally, he managed to send Kakarott flying, who quickly caught himself.  
  
"Alright, runt!" He eyed Vegeta, he then grabbed Vegeta and fired a blast right into his gut, Vegeta yelped in agony, he then picked Vegeta up, by what was left of his torn jumpsuit, his armor had been completely destroyed. He then used Vegeta's face as a punching bag, after about the two hundredth time, he layed off a little, Vegeta spat out blood and breathed as hard as he ever had, Vegeta winced. Kakarott stood up, and wiped some blood from his mouth, "What is he, your punching bag, you jerk, lay off!" The guy ignored Kakarott's warning and and nailed Vegeta in the ribs, Vegeta felt his body start to tremble, he wasn't even sure where Kakarott was anymore. "I'll say it one more time, leave him alone!" Ignoring him once again, smacked Vegeta in the side of the face, blood emitted from his mouth, once again. Kakarott growled, "That's it, you're askin' for it! I have a new technique I'd like to show you...you wanna beat up on someone, you lousy bastard? Well, beat up on this! KA...MEH...HA...MEH...HAA!" A blue beam shot out of Kakarott's hand sending Takato flying foward. Kakarott panted, "Darn, that took more than I thought it would. Vegeta landed on the ground, moaning in pain.  
  
Kakarott winced seeing his friend in that much pain. Vegeta forced himself up, hurting himself even more severly. Vegeta tried desperately to get back up, this time there wasn't any possible way for him too do it. The prince took ragged breaths, he looked around for the guy, then looked at Kakarott, Vegeta tried struggled to talk, but it hurt to bad to even breathe, much less speak, so it came out as a moan. Kakarott walked over to Vegeta, "Vegeta, you did everything you could, that's enough, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, got it?" Vegeta winced and looked at him, he was still very determined to fight this one, but all he managed to do was get halfway up, then fell back into Kakarott's arms, "S-sorry...K- Kaka-r-rott.." He moaned and fell back into Kakarott's arms. Kakarott wiped Vegeta's bloody face off, but to no avail considerig it just seemed to reappear. Kakarott growled, he turned to a nice surprise.  
  
Krystal was having the time of her life banging Takato's and the lady's heads together, finally she knocked both of them out. "Hmph! You morons have alot of nerve!" Kakarott held onto Vegeta, and picked him up the rest of the way. "What I'd like to know is, why in the world did he not get us? Even more, WHY IS HE SORRY?!" Krystal looked at Kakarott, "Good question, I think we'd better get him somewhere safe...and warm." Kakarott looked down at Vegeta, he was shaking between a mixture of cold, from the rain, and fear, from the moron that Krystal had knocked out. "Yeah, good idea." Kakarott felt something tighten around his wrist, he looked and Vegeta had gripped it, Vegeta moaned, really weakly so you could barely hear it. "K- Kakarott..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okey doke! So did you like it, it took me forever so if you didn't...hmm...boy, I sure wasted alot of time, was it long enough, I hope so, because that's a little less than I'll probably make the longest chapter, well, at least I thought it was exciting, right? {Nobody cares what you think, stupid!} *Crys* WAH! {Oh shut up!} Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out tommorow, well, there is Thanksgiving, eek, I might have to take that back... 


	29. Don't always blame yourself, Vegeta!

Disclaimer: Hmm...this isn't GOOD! {What now?} Well, half my 'crew' is stranded in the middle of a volcano, wait, what am I talking about, this is perfect! YEAH! {Weirdo!} Now, shh, before I go any farther to take over DBZ, I will go get a new crew, YEAAH! {Ugh, shut up, I'm sick of your voice!} You! *Sticks tongue out, then proceeds to skip off*  
  
Hey! I'm updating again, well, uh, duh, I guess you knew that. Anyways, I'm glad you liked my chapter last time, I think you'll like this time, I just got some really good ideas! Ok, well, I'd better get started!  
  
Pokemonrex's note: Calis is prenounced (Kay-lis) for anyone who wants to know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Don't always blame yourself, Vegeta!  
  
Newcomer  
  
Kakarott sighed, "Alright, Krystal, where in the world are we going to stay?" Krystal flinched, "I wish I knew, it seems like this storm is getting worse, and I don't know when those other two are gonna get up!" Kakarott cocked his eyebrow, "Hey, why didn't you kill them?" Krystal sighed, "Well, I'm not sure we should kill these guardians, I mean think about it, Kakarott." Kakarott looked at her, "Well, whatever you say..." He crossed his arms, "I guess I wasn't in the mood to take pity on them." Krystal rolled her eyes, "What?! You think I was? I wasn't worried about them or the stupid stones! I was doing it on Vegeta's behalf, he seems to have some sort of link to these guardians, doesn't he?" Kakarott thought that over, "Yeah, you do have a point." He looked down at the saiyan in his hands, and sighed. "Oh, Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, and moaned. Kakarott stopped, "Hey..." He knelt and set the saiyan prince down. Krystal walked over and looked over Kakarott's shoulder, "Hey, rise and shine, Vegeta." Vegeta moaned, and smiled, though his wounds hadn't gotten any better so he just mumbled the name of the first one he saw, "K-Kakarott?" Kakarott smiled, "Just hang in there, Vegeta." Vegeta struggled and after a few times, sat up. He tried desperately to get up, but to no avail. Kakarott helped the saiyan to his feet, and realizing the saiyan couldn't stand up alone, grabbed Vegeta's arm and put it over his back. Vegeta tried to steady himself with Kakarott's help.  
  
Takato moaned, "Ow, my head!" He looked at the woman lying near by, he rolled his eyes, "Darn, where'd those guys go?" He pulled out a device resembling a scouter and a small telescope. He pressed a button on the side of it, "Hm?" He scanned around, when it dectected something he zoomed in, "Huh?" He growled, "There they are, those jerks, just who do they think they are." He crossed his arms and sulked, "This time, I'll take them by surprise, hmph, I need the little one alone, though!" He thought it over for a minute, he concentrated and formed his stone, the red one, in his hand. "I think I little bait is in order, here, hmm, but they're not going to leave him alone again, I think they've learned not to, I've got to trick them into leaving him." He concentrated and his stone disappeared from sight, "Hmph!"  
  
Krystal looked around, "Hm, well, I don't see any shelter around here." Kakarott let Vegeta back down, he jerked around, "Hey, look!" Krystal stared, "That's weird!" The red stone floated in the air, creating a red glow, Kakarott shook his head, "This...isn't possible!" Krystal eyed the stone, "It doesn't seem like it would just....be there...un guarded like that." The stone then stopped glowing, and dropped to the ground. Krystal looked at Kakarott, "Well, should we go check it out?" Vegeta stared, he eyed the stone, just laying there, dormant like that. "Hey!" Kakarott turned, the same lady from before was standing there, she had white hair and light green marks down her face, her eyes were white, but they glew brighter white in the center, she looked around forty Krystal flinched again, just realizing how odd the lady looked. She smirked and formed a white blast in her hand and fired it at Kakarott.  
  
Kakarott jumped, "Whoa!" Krystal growled, "Hey, you jerk!" Vegeta stared, he managed to stand up on his own, he clenched his fists. Kakarott looked at Krystal, "Hey, Krystal, you run and get that stone, I'll take care of weirdo over here!" Krystal growled, "I don't take orders from you, Kakarott!" Kakarott turned, "Krystal, I hate you!" Krystal growled, "Yeah, and I hate you, I'll do it, but not because you said!" Kakarott rolled his eyes, "Whatever!" Krystal jumped off towards where the stone was, which was a good distance. the lady grabbed Kakarott and tossed him into a sharp rock, which made him scream in pain. "KAKAROTT!" Vegeta growled, "Hey!" Kakarott fell onto the ground, "I'll make you pay for that!" He staggered back to his feet. The woman formed a ball in her hand and fired it straight at Kakarott. Vegeta watched his friend get slammed back into the ground and skid a good ways.  
  
The guy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know you're wonderful, now get him out of there!"  
  
Vegeta managed to form a small blast in his hand, "Hey! Stupid, over here!" The lady turned to look at the young prince. She turned just in time to see a blast slam into her face. he woman growled, then smirked, "Aren't you feisty!" Vegeta got into a fighting stance and clenched his fists, "Leave Kakarott alone!" She smirked, "Alright, then!" "Fine, I'll get the other one!" Kakarott spun around to see a sword coming straight at him, "Ah! It's you!" Takato flung Kakarott about a mile, Kakarott manged to catch himself, and skidded a little ways.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy tearing you limb from limb, runt!" Vegeta jumped, "Great! Not again." The woman drew a mace from it's holder, Vegeta stared, "That can't be good!" She smirked, "Nonsense, kid!" She raised it above his head, Vegeta shut his eyes and felt a sharp pain jolt threw him, then he just kind of went numb. Kakarott ducked under the guy's constant sword slashes, "Hey! Watch it, what are you trying to do?" Takato smirked, "What do you think I'm here to do?" Kakarott yelped in pain as the sword cut into him. "You're gonna seriously regret that!"  
  
The woman got a smug look on her face, "Well, well, now what do we have here." She kicked him, forcing the prince to wake up. Vegeta struggled to get up, only to feel the mace collide with his back, he winced as blood spewed from his mouth, he moaned in agony. Vegeta felt the lady hitting him with it, repetitively. Vegeta continued trying desperately to get up, he panted and looked down at the puddle of blood below him. "What's wrong, can't you take it?" Vegeta opened one eye and stared at her, he moaned. She smirked, "Up for a little golf, kid?" Vegeta's eyes widened it total horror. The slung back her mace and hit the small saiyan right in his side, sending him flying for about six hundred miles and making him skid about a hundred more.  
  
She teleported and kicked him a good ways, Vegeta shakily looked up, he clenched his fists, "D-Dar-n!" Kakarott his body being torn apart, by Takato's sword, "Man!" Kakarott opened his eyes, he searched for the saiyan prince. "Gr-reat...where'd Vegeta go?" Kakarott felt a fist slam into his face, "Ow!" He felt his arm get ripped out of socket, "MY ARM!" The older saiyan yelped in misery. Kakarott kept looking for Vegeta, his eyes widened in anguish when he did find him. "Vegeta!" Vegeta was getting held in the air by that strange girl and... Kakarott stared in horror, "No, Vegeta!" Kakarott wanted to help, but couldn't he turned. "You...jerk!" He dodged, the sword nearly going straight through his heart. "N-no...don't give up...Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta struggled desperately to get away from the lady. "Come on, prince, can't you take it, or is it too much for you." Vegeta winced, 'Too much, are you kidding? I'm only having a crazy lady ram a huge mace into me, after I was nearly killed by two other guardians, whatever do you mean, why don't you throw me into a pit of sharks and spikes, while you're at it?' Vegeta was now fighting to stay alive, he couldn't help but wonder why he was still alive. Vegeta looked up and saw the mace coming straight at his head, Vegeta trembled. "A-..h..." Vegeta winced, he felt in collide with his head. Vegeta opened one eye, wondering HOW he was alive. The lady was smirking, then she stared at him, "Wow...aren't you tough..." Vegeta moaned in agony, the lady was amused at the young saiyan's pain. "Aww...now what's wrong..." Vegeta spat blood from his mouth, he looked up at the lady, blood pouring down his face like a waterfall.  
  
The lady, instead of finishing him off at that second, she found this thurly amusing and decided to have a little fun, she kicked that saiyan in the side, but, she kicked him directly up, she then decided to change from golf to baseball, and swung as hard as she possibly could, with her mace, which was hard. Vegeta felt the spikes from the mace pierce into his side, he yelled in pain. Vegeta felt himself skid across the ground, once again. He struggled to stand, but, found out that he couldn't move without hurting himself worse. He winced, and growled. The woman lifted him off the ground and bent his back over her head, Vegeta let out a yelp of pain. She kept pulling. Vegeta finally managed to get away from her grip. He got up on his hands and knees only to get knocked back down again.  
  
Takato smirked, "Let me demonstarte what my stone's power is, boy!" Kakarott stared, "What?" A vine shot up from the planet and wrapped around the beaten saiyan's body. Kakarott winced, "Ah, ow!" "You see Kakarott I control any planet I'm on, neat, huh?" he groaned, "Jerk!" The guardian smirked, "Now, now, kid, don't be so mean!" Kakarott growled, "I'm sure you care alot about what I say, don't you!" He rolled his eyes, "Well, I would kill you, but, I figured it wouldn't be very nice of me just to kill you like this." This vines released Kakarott, "Huh?" The guy point towards the young saiyan prince, the woman now had a sword in her hands, it was made a pure white energy. That was hot enough to easily pierce anything in it's path.  
  
The lady listened to the little saiyan's trembling breaths, every one he took got more shaky. His whole body was shaking actually. Kakarott's eyes widened, "You jerk!" He turned, "What's your problem? What did Vegeta do, why do you guys wanna kill him so bad?" Takato smirked, "Because. that's what we were ordered to do..." Kakarott growled, "Whoever is telling them to do this...really needs some better hobbies!" Takato's eyes widened, "What did you just say?" Kakarott looked at him, "What's it to ya?" Takato growled, "Did you just insult my master?" Kakarott jumped at the chance to maybe get them roughed up a bit, "Yes I did!" Takato clenched his fists, Kakarott looked back down at Vegeta who was struggling to get up, but to no avail, either because he just fell down or got knocked down. Takato's eyes glew red for a moment, and he jumped at Kakarott, who swiftly dodged.  
  
Vegeta skidded a little ways, then did a sort of bounce. She smirked at the young boy, watching him struggle was getting more and more amusing to her. She picked up her mace, "As fun as this is for me, I think it's high time I finished you off, prince, but I won't say I'm not impressed, you held in there far longer than I ever expected. vegeta moaned in pain, he shook and tried to move, but winced instead. She raised her mace, Vegeta stared at it in horror. A black 'vine' wrapped around her leg and pulled her backwards, "No, no, no..." Vegeta looked around for a moment to see who had just saved him, and boy, was he surprised. Ashura stood there smirking, "Now, now, you can't kill him, ugly!" The lady stood up and faced Ashura, "How dare you, Ashura!" Ashura rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say..." "Don't you dare talk back to me, you-you loser!" Ashura rolled his eyes, "Ouch, that one hurt!" Vegeta panted, "H-h-hu-h?" he tried desperately to stay conscious, but blacked out. The lady turned around to look at him, "Eek!" Ashura realized Vegeta was over there and teleported there got him and teleported back. He made an awkward face, "Good gosh, he IS alot tougher than I thought..."  
  
The lady rolled her eyes, or kinda, "Not really!" Ashura blinked, "Oh really? Well, what did you do, beat him over the head with your mace, or what?" She sulked, "No!" Ashura shot a black beam that looked like it was going straight through her head but it went right beside it. She blinked, he pupils returned, they we're green. Not being near as strong as Ashura, she fell down, unconscious. Ashura didn't really notice, he was looking down at the limp saiyan in his hands. "You are one tough kid, you look like you were put through a cheese grater!" Kakarott over heard Ashura's words, 'Oh, he wasn't, huh?' Takato flipped in front of Ashura, he crossed his arms. "Hmph!" Ashura made another face, "Hey, stupid!" Takato rolled his eyes, "Don't you have a checkers appointment, somewhere?" "Very funny!" Takato, who had actually not been taken over, he had actually, given in easily, at his own will smirked. Ashura looked down at Vegeta, "I can't fight with you here!" Vegeta started to shake and Ashura let him loose, Vegeta got up to his hands and knees again, a little afraid he was going to get hit by something, he opened one eye, "H-huh?" Takato smirked, and a vine wrapped Vegeta up in it and tightened. 'N-not again!' Ashura rolled his eyes, "Cheap shot, Takato, can't you fight fair?" Takato shook his head, "Of course I can't, Ashura!" He tightened the grip on the prince. Vegeta winced, desperate for breath. Ashura shook his head, he made an awkward motion, "Hm, I think I'd better go."  
  
Once Ashura left, Takato released Vegeta and caught him by his ankle. Vegeta moaned quietly, he opened one eye and fired all of his energy into fairly medium sized blast that sent takato flying backwards, "Not bad, runt!" Vegeta landed and tried to get up, but didn't get anywhere this time. Takato outstretched his hand and started forming a blast in it, before he barely got started Krystal sent him flying foward, "Geez! Those vines of yours can put up a fight!" She was still shaking off the remaining vines, "Ugh! You guys really need a life!" Takato got up, "Ok, so that didn't feel so good!" Krystal rolled her eyes and looked down at the younger saiyan, "I'm guessing whatever you did to him felt really good, don't ya think?" Takato got up, "You show up at the most inconvenient times, girl!" Krystal looked down at Vegeta, "Oh really, I thought it was pretty convenient!"  
  
Vegeta pleaded with Krystal to leave, he kicked at her foot to get her to go, "G-go..." Krystal looked down at the battered prince, she sighed, she wasn't about to go anywhere. Vegeta sighed, incredibly injured, he stood up. Krystal stared at the boy, "What are you doing?!" Vegeta looked back at her, he put an incredibly large among of his strength in speak. "K-Kakarott already got hurt because of me...you aren't going to, too!" Krystal sighed, "Vegeta, listen to me, if we get hurt in battles that might have been yours at one point, that doesn't make it your fault, I know you hate seeing us get hurt, but Vegeta, what do you think, we jump for joy every time to do? Look, you can't blame yourself if we jump in and get hurt, nobody else demanding we help you, and you certainly aren't, so if we get hurt because we're trying to protect you, that's still our fault!" Vegeta looked back at her, surprised at the gentleness in her voice, usually she had enough violence in her voice ot start about a thousand riots at once. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "If anything happened to you, I don't think Kakarott nor me could ever live with ourselves, so let me fight, ok?"  
  
Vegeta winced in pain, he looked at her. "And besides, you're hurt ALOT worse than I am!" He looked back at the cursing Takato, "Alright, whatever you say...Krystal..." He moaned, "Ok, but, hey...I've still got a little fight in me, can I give it one more go?" Krystal sighed and shook her head, "Ok, you're a saiyan so I guess I'll have to let you, but if you start losing to incredibly bad, I'm going to have to interfere!" Vegeta nodded, "F-fine..." Takato stood up, "I commend your bravery, kid!" He jumped up and slammed his fist into Vegeta's face, Vegeta caught himself and skidded a little ways. Takato jumped and did a little trick with his sword and hit the young prince back into a wall. Vegeta moaned, Takato slashed a slit in Vegeta's throat, which caused him to wince, he struggled to get up. Takato smirked and kicked Vegeta in the side, knocking him back down. Vegeta moaned and pleaded with him to stop, much more of this was going to kill him.  
  
Calis crossed his arms and nodded, satisfied with nearly destroying the ship, "That felt wonderful!" Chris growled, "If you had broke it, we would've been stranded out here!" Calis patted him on the back, "Yes we would have been." Chris made a face, "Hmph, jerk!" Max clasped his hands together, "I have finally fixed my scouter! YES!" The scouter then blew up in his face, "Ok...nevermind!" " Kindly allow me to put an end to any further frustration!" Chris then proceeded to crush the remains. Max growled at Chris, "Now, I'll never fix it!" Chris smiled, "You say that like it's a BAD thing!" Max rolled his eyes, and Calis turned, "WHY don't you just get a new one?!" Max blinked, "Um...yes...that's what I'll uh...do!" Chris stared, "No, Max, don't do it!" He then clung to his leg, pleading for him not to get another one, "Don't do this to me!" Calis rolled his eyes, "You simple minded morons!" He then sighed, "I'm going to go get my sword, ok?" Chris got up, "Oh yeah, I think I'll get mine to, if it hasn't been inhabited by spiders." Max jumped, "SPIDERS...NOOOOO!" Calis shook his head in despair, "What awkward people I'm with!"  
  
Frieza sighed, "Finally, it's about time we got started." Zarbon was still sulking over the fact he had been used as an extra fuse. Dodoria pranced around singing "We wish you a merry Christmas!" Which was thurly weird to Zarbon and Frieza considering they had no idea WHAT he was talking about. Zarbon growled, "What are you talking about, Dodoria?!" Dodoria continued singing but changed to, "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Zarbon made a face, "WHAT are you talking about?!" Dodria then pranced off with these dreadful words, "I invited some friends over!" Frieza looked at him really weird, "FRIENDS...last time you said that-" "WE ARE THE HIGE HIGE BANDITS!"{Pronounced Higee} Zarbon moaned, "They're BACK!" Frieza shook his head, "No..no...not them..." They then marched in to raid Frieza's ship, Frieza stared in horror, "HOW are they even here, did float up into space, do they even have to BREATHE?!" Zarbon cocked an eyebrow, "Good question, but this sucks, last time they were here we at least had that little runt to fight them, now WE have to!"  
  
Hikaru jolted awake, "Am I there yet?" She shook her head, "Oh yeah, I'm riding a galatic slug!" She sighed and looked for something to do, she looked down at her scouter, "They could've put a game on here or something, geez, what a bore!" She put her chin in her hands, "Ok! I'm really really bored, and this is getting really really old, my gosh!" She crossed her arms, "I take that back, this thing is SLOWER than a galatic slug, ugh!" She decided to go back to sleep, but last time she had had a really freaky dream about giant hot dogs chasing her.  
  
Takato pushed his foot into the young saiyan's chest. Vegeta moaned in pain, every time he did it he pushed harder and harder into his chest, Vegeta already had a damaged if not broken rib cage. Vegeta trembled and swallowing what very little pride he possessed, and pleaded desperately for him to stop. (Wow, weird...saying that about Vegeta...well, at least it's not Hercule...Hercule without an ego, *blinks*...WEIRD! *Shurdders at the thought of Hercule's obnoxious laughter*) Krystal made a face when he pushed even harder, she smirked, "My turn..." Vegeta tried to breathe, because that slit in his throat wasn't getting better and the guy slammed his foot into his neck, he winced, and let out a moan that somehow managed to escape his throat. Takato turned, just in time to see a foot slam into his face, "You are so rude!" Krystal smirked and landed doing a backflip, and picked up Vegeta and put him to the side, then a very angered third class saiyan kicked the guardian back into a wall, "How dare you, ya jerk!" Vegeta halfway opened one of his eyes, "D-darn...why can't I ever finish wh- what I st-start...grr-r..." Vegeta moaned, then growled in disgust at himself. Vegeta the grabbed his rib cage and winced, Vegta tried desperately to stay conscious. Kakarott looked back at Vegeta, 'How can he say that after all that happened to him...sometimes a wonder how BAD Frieza treated him...' Kakarott sighed, "Ok, here I come, you creep!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Ok, look, I started this like two days ago, so that's why it took so long, to many interruptions...GAH...my gosh, this just took forever, sorry...hope you like it, if it seems thrown together, PLEASE forgive me...'kay...sorry, gotta go, I think I'll have the next chapter out tommorow or the next day, if I don't, oopsie! Well'p c-yas later then! 


	30. Hang in there, Vegeta!

Diaclaimer: *Stranded in the middle of some odd place* Now, yep, you guessed it, I'm waiting for the the signal...again. I told them no neon signs, hopefully they get it right! *A giant Christmas tree that has "THE SIGNAL" written in lights, FLYS across the tree gracefully, then falls, making a noise that sounded like a nuclear missle.* I knew I could count on them...grr!!  
  
Ok...ok...so it was ANOTHER slow update, it's not my fault, I've got a bunch of school sh-I mean crap to complete...the cursed school, I've got exams coming up, joy to the world! I've had to study and I play basketball, and I've had practice anfter practice, so forgive me wonderful...uh...people...yeah...ok...BYE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Hang in there, Vegeta!  
  
Kakarott jumped at Takato, and sort of dodged him and hit from behind. "Grr!" Takato turned, "You're going to regret that, kid!" Kakarott did a backflip, and clenched his fists, "We'll see about that!" Takato charged up a blast in his hand and fired, Kakarott got grazed by the blast, "Darn...he's fast!" Takato smirked, "Yeah, alot faster than you, brat!" Kakarott jumped bakcwards, "Maybe...but you're to cocky for your own good!" Takato rolled his eyes, "I might be a little more cautious if you were even half of a threat." Kakarott growled, "I'll be more than that!" "Sure you will!"  
  
Krystal smirked, "And he thinks he's gonna have all the fun, in his dreams!" She watched Kakarott and Takato fight for a few seconds, then charged up her power, which was a good amount more than Kakarott's, so Takato jerked his head, and it was hurried along by Kakarott's foot. Takato winced, "Ouch, darn, I've gotta be more careful with my damned neck!" Kakarott smirked, "Yeah, you do!" The guardian turned, "Did I ask you?" the boy cocked his eyebrow, "No, I was just agreeing, jerk!" Takato clenched his fists, "I'll show you guys!" Kakarott got into his fightening stance again, "Yeah, yeah!"  
  
Vegeta tried to get up, but to no avail. 'Man, I've got to help somehow, I can't just let them fight and die, this is MY fight, I'm the one the guy wants to kill!' He winced, 'Even if they wi, I know their going to get hurt...' "Grr..." Vegeta pushed himself up on his elbow, he moaned, "Ow..." He tried to use both his arms, which really hurt since one was broken and the other one wasn't far from it. Vegeta somehow managed to stay up, though, he wasn't getting any farher, not anytime soon anyway.  
  
Krystal jumped in the fight, in front of Kakarott, which really ticked him off, "KRYSTAL!" Krystal turned, "Sorry to butt in, but, I already had to watch Vegeta nearly get killed, not that i would mind watching to get your ass kicked, but, I am NOT going to let this moron get away with doing that to Vegeta!" Kakarott growled, "I had to watch to." Krystal smirked, "you had your turn, now, let me kick some butt!" Kakarott backed off, "fine, but when I but in, don't you go crazy!" Krystal nodded, "Okay, but you give me my fair share of time!" Kakarott nodded, "Yeah, alright, I will..." Krystal rolled her eyes, and directed her attention to Takato, "You ready?" Takato growled, "Very ready!" Takato jumped at Krystal, "Hm, hm, I'll even give you the first shot, jerk!"  
  
Krystal kept her word and waited for the guardian to get close enough, she then grabbed his leg and slung him into the ground. Takato jumped up, "Not bad, but you're going to regret that!" she did a backflip, to get at a good range incase she had to do a big blast. "Uh-huh, whatever you say!" Takato growled, "Damn smartalic!" Krystal smirked, "Insults just try to cover up you're own incompetence!" Takato jerked and clenched his fists, "Are you calling me incompetent?!" Krystal cocked her eyebrow, "Hm, you're a bright one, aren't you?" "Grr!" Takato jumped backwards, "Bring it on!" Krystal smirked, "Gladly!" Takato punched at Krystal, who managed to dodge, with relative ease. She did the same, Takato easilt dodged the punch and jumped into the air and kicked Krystal, whp caught herself a few inches from where she had been kicked at, she flipped upwards, and nailed Takato, sending him flying a good two feet.(Yes, I meant that sarcastically!)  
  
Vegeta moaned, and tried desperately to sit up, because heh ad fallen back down because his amrs had given in. Kakarott turned toward the struggling saiyan, Kakarott shook his head and walked over to him. Vegeta desperately tried to get up, still to no avail, but the stubborn boy wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon. Kakarott knelt down and wiped some of the blood off the saiyan's face, Vegeta winced and realized Kakarott was kneeling over him, which was kind of strange to Vegeta, because he hadn't expected help, not that it didn't make since for them TOO help He was just Vegeta, and that's the way he was treated his entire life, he did evrything, they did nothing. Kakarott smiled and helped support the saiyan's back, so it didn't put pressure on his arms, Vegeta, with one eye open looked up at him.Kakarott sighed and shook his head.  
  
Krystal jumped on to Takato's back and jerked his neck backwards, nearly snapping it. takato screamed in agony, "Cheap shot!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "All's fair in war!" she left off the other part of the expression, sense that had nothing relating to her and Takato, actually it was like a negative thing or something. Takato moaned, "Yeah, but this is just NOT called for!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "I'd say it was, why isn't it!" Takato growled, "you don't really wanna kill me do you? I don't really want to kill you, I swear!" Krystal shook her head, "Yeah right, I don't trust my opponents, I've learned my lesson!" Takato pleaded, "I'm bogging to KRystal, I'll leave you alone, I swear, I really do!" Krystal only jerked some more, "Whatever! I don't trust anyone unless they've earned it!" Takato growled, "Just great, one of the people that trusts no one!" Krystal smirked, "Aw, you're not givin' up are you?" Takato growled, "Of course not, why would I give up to the likes of you!" Krystal laughed, "Because, you're in a pretty tight situation, don't you think?" Takato rolled his eyes, "I've been in worse!" Krystal smiled, "Oh good, then use one of your many wonderful techniques!" Takato growled, "I will, don't push me!" "I want you to, DO IT!"  
  
Kakarott watched Vegeta struggle in his arms, he picked him up, and did his best so Vegeta couldn't hurt himself anymore, plus, everyone was freezing because of the rain. Vegeta struggled to to get out of Kakarott's arms, not exactly sure where he was, he wasn't sure if Kakarott had picked him up, he didn't think so, but he wasn't sure. Vegeta moaned, Kakarott growled, he hated watching Vegeta go through this, but he knew this was the best he could do right now, right now some sort of healing device would be really nice, because it was physically painful to HIM himself to watch Vegeta suffer like this. Kakarott sighed, "Oh Vegeta..." Vegeta let a desperate yelp/moan, trying desperately, now, to find the ground. Kakarott shook his head, "Sorry, but you're just so damn relentless, you'll keep trying to get up, and hurt yourself worse than you are now..." Vegeta, keeping his title, kept trying to get up, or get out, or just help out. Kakarott smiled gently, "Hang in there..."  
  
Krystal smirked, "This doesn't hurt to bad does it?" Takato growled, "No, of course not, you stupid-AH!" Krystal smiled, "Sorry, was that to hard?" takato moaned, "No, whatever to you mean, to hard, you can't do it too hard!" Krystal smirked, "Try me!" She jerked harder, really hard. He yelped, "When I get out of thi-Ouch, jerk!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "Now I'm the jerk, and that's IF you get out of it!" Krystal shrugged, "Fine, I'll let you out, but only because I wanna see how good you truly are!" She released him, "Bring it on, and you owe him." Takato popped his neck, "Ow...well, whatever, I just know, I'm about to kick your butt, girl!" Krystal smirked, "Yeah, yeah, you're bluffing, I can beat you!" Takato jumped on defense, "WHAT...you're the one bluffing I can beat you blinded!" Krystal crossed her arms, "I can do that for you!" Takato rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, girl!" Krystal hissed, "you...and I have a name...Krystal...stop calling me girl!" Takato shrugged, "Whatever, let's do this, ok?" Krystal got into a fighting stance, "Yeah, c'mon!"  
  
Kakarott watched Krystal and Takato, he sighed, 'She's going to kill us all one day!' He turned his glance to the saiyan, "Fine, have it your way, Kakarott lyed him on the ground. Vegeta clenched his fists, desoerately trying to get up, he manged to fall, and just like Kakarott had predicted, hurt himself even more, Vegeta let out a very quiet moan, like he was trying ot hold it back, to keep attention away, but it seemed like he was wondering if Kakarott was still over there. Kakarott smiled and whispered very gently, "I'm right here Vegeta..." Vegeta took a few ragged breaths, he managed to get one eye open to see Kakarott, exactly where he was, and than, for reasons Vegeta didn't understand his body was shaking. Kakarott, on the other hand, knew exactly what the problem was, he picked the saiyan back, and mumbled quietly, "Told you it was cold..." Vegeta moaned for a minute, and tried to fight his drowziness, but just sort of fell asleep. Kakaott smiled, "Finally..."  
  
Calis grinned, "Max, you gotta see this!" Max creeped down stair, "Er ehm...yes?" Calis motioned for him to come in, Max walked in the room. Calis pointed. Chris, who was upstairs, a good distance from Max and Calis, crushing scouters, of course. he sighed, "Man, it's really quiet, I hate silence, it maked me tired!" Suddenly, he jerked, because he heard a loud ear-shattering scream. "Oh my gosh!" Chris ran to where Calis and Max were, "Wh-what is it? What happened?!" Calis's finger was pointed at a ugly, giant, hairy, spider. Max, on the other hand, his mouth was dropped, his face was purple, and he looked like he was going to puke, which he then proceeded to do. "I...hate...spiders," he squeaked, unhappily. Calis fell over laughing and Chris stood there trying to hear completely well again, actually so was Calis, but he was to busy laughing to notice.  
  
Hikaru growled, "I'm going to kill Dodoria if I ever managed to get there and back, even if i am an old woman...well, I can prevent that, and I will, in a minute." She growled, "Man, at this rate, I'll be lucky if I see them on the return trip, argh!" She rolled her eyes, "I don't see how Dodoria COULD have made it so slow, even Dodoria, it's SOO slow!" She blinked, "I think...I could fly there faster than this!" She grinned, "Yeah, now all I need is a good amount of oxygen, some air tanks and a suit, and I'll be on my way!" she rolled her eyes and activated the 'sleep-thingy' as she called it.  
  
Frieza moaned, "Dodoria, Zarbon, please do something, there everywhere!" Zarbon made a face, "Yeah, I know, and Dodoria's playing cards with them!" Frieza shook his head, "What cruel punishment!" Zarbon nodded, "Even for us, it's horrible!" Dodoria grinned, "I ate a HIGE HIGE bandit!" Zarbon looked as if he was about to puke, than swallowed it, "Good, eat all of them!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry, this chapter was a little rished, 'cuz it's like 12:30 midnight, and I'm tired. So I've got to make these notes short and unsweet, this wasn't one of the longer chapters because I had to hurry it along a little, but it's not so bad is it? It shouldn't be confusing at all, simple and to the point, and maybe a little repetitive, I'll work on that people! Ok, c-yas later! 


	31. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: {Sir, we've got a problem!} Grr...STOP saying sir, I'm tired of it, GO AWAY! I'm sick of, 'Sir, we've got a problem!' 'Sir, we have a problem!" 'Sir something as gone wrong!' 'Sir, GAHH!' {No, I've never said 'sir, GAHH!' I am sorry though, I won't call you sir anymore, sir!' Grr! Another perosn: {Ma'am, we have a problem!} * Zoom out* *Screen black out...huge explosion,* *Scream* {Ow...}  
  
Alright, this wasn't an incredibly slow update, I don't think well, I don't expecting to be updating everyday, considering Christmas is like...uhh...really close! So, my updates might take a little longer, sorry my last chapter wasn't as long, I had to get the update out! This chapter's length should please you, but then again, (when I WROTE this) I haven't written it, yet! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sacrifice  
  
Newcomer  
  
Calis stared at the ship's control, "Well, are you going to tell me how long we have, or not?!" The computer responded in that annoying computer tone, "No...Calis..." Calis growled, "What? How dare you talk to me like that, do you know what I can do to you, you ungrateful machine!" Calis crossed his arms and sulked, "Grr!" the machine responded in that same tone, "You can't do anything to me, or you'd be stuck out here, moron." Calis clenched his fists, "Grr, how dare you, I can do what I want, and I will, if I have to!" Chris's, also annoying, voice rang in Calis's head, "Oh no you can't!" Calis growled and stomped off, "All I asked is that it tell me how long we had to get to the fuckin' planet!" The machine spoke up, just to spite him, "30 minutes..." Calis growled, and cursed under his breath. Max poked his head up from the ship's 'basement', "Good...much longet in this...ehh...spider..invested ship...I'd die!" Chris smirked, "Oh, then maybe we should leave YOU in here!" Max growled, "I hate you..." "I know!"  
  
Krystal backflipped off Takato's back after he swatted at her twice, "What's wrong? Can't you do any better, I'm just a girl..." Takato growled, "How dare you insult me!" Krystal smirked, "I didn't...I complimented you..." The guardian's eyes widened, "How...dare YOU!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "Bring it on!" Kakarott crossed his arms, after lying the younger saiyan down, and rolled his eyes, "Hmph...show off..." Kakarott sighed and looked up at the falling rain, "She isn't strong enough, how his she beating him, I don't under stand...sure she's stronger than...uh... 'us'..." He paused, and looked down at Vegeta, "I...guess..." He didn't finish his thought, thinking about the saiyan that everyone seemed to have something against. Krystal smiled, and flipped over a blast, that Takato, from anger, had so carelessly aimed. She mocked his aim, "Aw, what was that, were you aiming at the distance or me?" Takato growled, "SHUT UP! I didn't ask you anything, STOP trash talking!" Krystal cocked her eyebrow, "I'm not talking about trash, I haven't said your name once, have I?" Takato's eyes got as narrow as slits, "You-you...how dare you!" Krystal smirked, "Fight me already!"  
  
Vegeta's body trembled on the ground, he moaned. Vegeta clenched his fists, bringing the mud into his fists. He was lying in total darkness, he kept trying to stay up, he wanted to help. He growled, he manged to open one of his eyes, he moaned, he sturggled to get up. He felt something push on his back gently, he was back on the ground, Vegeta kept his one eye opened and looked up, Kakarott. Vegeta desperately tried again, but to no avail. Kakarott smiled and shook his head, "Vegeta..." Vegeta heard his name, which made him jerk up, or try to. Kakarott rolled his eyes and picked up the young saiyan prince. He sighed, "Vegeta...just relax, if that's possible..." Vegeta tried one last time, but it was even more useless in Kakarott's hands, he fell limp in Kakarott's arms, finally. Kakarott smiled, "Thank you..."  
  
Calis's eyes followed Chris around the room, "May I ask what you're doing, my friend?" Chris looked at him, "Being bored, what else?" Calis shrugged, "I dunno, I thought you were nervous about something, you looked like you were pacing!" Chris rolled his eyes, "That doesn't always mean you're nervous, stupid." Calis pointed to himself in fake shock, "Oh, I'm the dumb one, Mr. Dense?" Chris cocked his head, "What? Dense?" Calis chuckled, "You scare me, Chris!" Chris jerked, "I do, why?" Calis sighed, "Nevermind..." Chris jumped up, "No, really, Calis!" Max jumped up from the basement with a box. Calis cocked his eyebrow, "Huh, what's in there, where'd you find it?" Max looked up, "Stuff I found in the basement of your strange ship." Calis grinned, "It is strange, and dumb!" Chris grinned and nodded in agreement. The annoying computer voice spoke, "I heard that!" Still in that annoying calm manner, like some weird physco path. Max jumped, "It talks, NOOO!" The computer seemed to sigh, "Yes, idiot..." Chris blinked, "Hey, you can only call ME an idiot!" Max looked at Chris in pity, and shook his head, "Moron..."  
  
Kakarott cocked his eyebrow, "What?!" Vegeta jerked up, acutally getting to sitting position and turned, "Wh-what in the world?!" Kakarott stood up, and looked around nervously, "I sense it...but...where is it?" Vegeta scanned the area cautiously, "...huh?" Vegeta jerked up, "Kakarott behind you!" Kakarott turned and ducked under the punch of a young boy, with his eyes glowing the same color as that Ashura person's were. He had brown hair, crimson eyes, and he looked to be about 20 or 21, and he was in a whitish cloak, the hood was down, though. He looked very angry. Kakarott jumped over to where Vegeta was standing. "Great, another one?" Vegeta growled, Kakarott looked at him, "Oh...man..." The boy twisted a staff that he held in his hand and slammed it into the ground, shooting a pillar of white light up from the ground where Kakarott was standing, Kakarott jumped back just in time. "Wha?!" Takato turned and growled, "I can handle this...grr!" Vegeta looked up at the light, "Ah! Kakarott, are you okay?" Kakarott nodded, still shaking, "Too close..." Vegeta winced and looked at his legs, he was struggling to keep himself up, he turned and saw the boy's staff glowing a bright white aimed right at him. Kakarott tried desperately to get up, "VEGETA!"  
  
Krystal elbowed Takato, "Darn, it's one after another!" Takato, caught off guard, got flung a good ways backwards, "Ouch!"  
  
Hikaru opened one eyes, "Great, now it's compltetely stopped moving, damn ship, when I get my hands on Dodria I'll-WHOA!" Hikaru smirked, "It's about time a got a little lucky!" An okay sized ship was in front of her, holding her breath, she jumped in the other ship, she looked around, "I wonder if this still works, with my luck, probably not!" The lights came on when she entered it, "Huh, maybe it will..." She looked around, "I wonder where the controls are..." She saw a good amount of buttons on a dash board type thing, "I think that's it, I hope it is." She walked over to it and looked over the buttons, "Greath, coloer coded, just what I need, how am I supposed to know what's what?" She blinked, "Well, red always seems to mean blast off or start moving or 'DON'T PRESS' so I'll press it." She did just that, the ship started to shake, "Take off in fifty seconds." Hikaru smirked, "ALRIGHT! It's about time things started going in my favor!" "Take off in fourty seconds." She sighed, "I hope this goes a little faster." "Thirty seconds." She sighed, "Ok, ok, c'mon!" "Twenty..." She made a face, "Alright, let's hurry this along now, ok?" "Ten..." She growled, "Blast off, NOW!" "Five..." She cocked her eyebrow, "Ok, that was just mean!" "Blast...off!" The ship took off, at a BETTER speed. She sighed, "This'll have to do, at least I'll get there in less than seven years!" She moaned at found a seat, and sat down, "Alrighty then!"  
  
Vegeta stared at the light coming straight towards him, he shook off his fear, and jumped out of the way, he looked backwards, his eyes widened. The beam stopped at blew up, lighting up everything, Vegeta got pushed a little ways backwards from it. "Uh..." Kakarott sighed in relief, he winced, "Are you alright?!" Vegeta nodded, "Uh-huh..." The guardian clasped his hands together, and a white light formed, coming out of between the middle on each of his fingers and his hands. He spread them apart, a small orb was there, it was incredibly bright, he smirked, he concentrated, showing his veins and the orb flashed white lightening. He closed his hands in on it a bit, causing it to grow and everything around it to turn white. Vegeta looked at Kakarott, "W-what's he doing?" Kakarott stared, mesmerized by the light, "I'm not really sure..." The boy moved his hand, which sent the orb in front of the youngest saiyan's, paralyzing him. Vegeta gave everything he had trying to move, the boy smirked. Kakarott growled, "Jerk..." Kakarott, having a feeling charging was going to get blocked, he fired a good amount of energy into the groung and flew up, diverting the guy's attention, enough, so that Vegeta could get out of the 'main' force of the orb's huge explosion. The force still knocked him back into Kakarott, Kakarott caught him. Vegeta panted, "N-no w-way..."  
  
Vegeta got into a fighting stance, he winced. Vegeta looked down, "Huh?!" Three white vines wrapped around the saiyan, Vegeta struggled and felt his energy being drained from his body, Vegeta broke free before it took all of it, but it still took quite a bit. Vegeta fell down and caught himself on his hands and knees. Kakarott shook his head and jumped in front of Vegeta, muttering, "Vined, vines, VINES!" Kakarott growled, "Who are YOU?" The boy smirked, "My name is Jake..." His voice sounded like a mummy's or something, very controlled, not like an actual person's should sound, he was definitely under heavy control. Kakarott cocked his eyebrow, "Alright...Jake, or whatever." Kakarott got into a fighting stance. Jake smirked, "This fight has gone on far to long, I think I'd better end it, don't you?" Kakarott looked at him, "Huh?" Jake jumped up at round house kicked Kakarott in the back of the head, HARD. Kakarott stumbled a good ways and then fell down. Vegeta moaned, he looked up, blood was collected under and on his trembling lips, "K-Kaka-rott..." Jake appeared over Vegeta, Vegeta looked up at him in terror. He kicked Vegeta in the side, before he could do anything else, which sent him flying. He then turned and rolled his eyes and Takato's poor fighting ability. Takato growled.  
  
Krystal jumped backwards, and stared at Jake, "Oh shoot!" Krystal dodged a blast coming straight at her, "Whatever I do, I can't let him knock me out." Jake was msart enough nnot to try the same trick twice, so he came up with a new one. He jumped up, Krystal, not wanting to be on the defensive followed, she flared her ki and kicked Jake to the ground, Jake caught himself. "Hmm...she's pretty good..." Krystal growled, and blasted several times at him, missing but having excellent aim. Jake cocked hie eyebrow, "Hmph!" 'Just great, how am I going to beat this girl, she's outsmarting me here...' Krystal growled, she looked down at Vegeta, and realized he was still conscious, "Ah!" She was a little surprised, she jerked up and jumped at Jake. Vegeta looked up at Krystal and Jake fighting, "Grr..." He looked at Kakarott, his eyes widened, he made his way over there to see if he was alright, he was, he was just unconscious. Vegeta didn't try to wake him up, he turned to the fight between Krystal and the guardian, he growled, "I've got to do something!" Jake smirked, he hit Krystal, and sent her flying backwards, she caught herself and wiped some blood from her mouth, she charged at him again. Jake growled, "Aren't you persistent, just what I need," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
Jake still had the upper hand in the battle, and Vegeta knew that, he also knew he needed to get Krystal out of there, because Vegeta wasn't going to be able to do anything on his own. Vegeta growled, thinking it over, 'How can I get that guy's attention?' Vegeta panted in pain, he stood up. He looked at Krystal, who was now losing kind of badly. Takato grabbed the other saiyan around the waist and chuckle, "C-ya!" Vegeta jerked, "KAKAROTT!" Vegeta growled at himself, "D-darn!" Krystal turned, "KAKAROTT!" She jerked her head downwards, relieved Vegeta was still there, she jumped up and pulled Jake's hair, in desperate anger, Vegeta, realizing he was angry enough to flare a good ki, did just that. Jake turned, his eyes widened realizing Vegeta was the one he wanted, he turned and charged at the saiyan knocked him backwards, Krystal stared, "Vegeta!" Vegeta skidded backwards and looked up at Krystal and motioned foe her to leav, using his head trying not to make it obvious. Krystal growled, and shook her head violently, she muttered, "Are you crazy..." Vegeta felt Jake's fist ram into his ribs, he motioned again. Krystal growled, "Vegeta!" She just looked at him in total denial. Vegeta had a pleading look in his eyes, she looked away and flared her ki,Vegeta shook his head, he was trying to get her to go away while getting beat to death. She growled again and shook her head, Vegeta's body trembled, though he was trying not to look as hurt as he was so he could get her away easier.  
  
Krystal growled and looked at him like 'Why do you think I'd leave you here, what do you think I am, a cold hearted nutcase?!'(~Sometimes we all wonder anout this!) Vegeta moaned and tried to get up, 'Please Krystal, please...' Krystal sighed, and blinked back something she didn't want to do so she shook her head in disgust t herself, and flew off. Vegeta smiled, very grateful, he turned to face what he had been dreading this entire time, Jake smirked, "And to think, I almost killed you..." Vegeta felt the guy's fist collide with his face, he winced and got flung backwards.  
  
Calis felt the ship crash into the gigantic planet, "Darn, stupid ship!" Chris smiled and jumped for joy, "WE ARE HERE!" Max looked at him awkwardly, "Oh really ,are we now?" Chris nodded, as if he had discovered some great thing, Max just rolled his eyes. Calis looked around, "Open the door!" Calis growled at his stupid ship. "No," the great wonderful ship replied with great...boringness. Calis pleaded, "Just open the door, you mentally challenged ship!" The great shipt replied, "I can't be mentally challenged, I'm a computer, moron!" Calis growled, "Open it!" Again, "Say the password!" Calis sighed angerily, "Please open the door, wonderful ship." He muttered the last part. "I can't here you!" Calis growled, "PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR YOU ST-I MEAN WONDERFUL B-SHIP!" The door opened, "Thank you and have a nice day. Calis cursed angerily under his breath and walked outside. Chris sung out like a stupid canary, stating the obvious, again, "I'ts RAINING!" Max growled, "No duh, man, this is really gonna mess up my hair!" Calis rolled his eyes and mocked him. Chris, stopping his denseness, stood up, "Well, what are we going to do, stand here all day?" Calis nodded, "He's right, let's roll!" Max growled, and mocked Calis, as payback. Calis growled, "Jerk..."  
  
Krystal looked down, "YOU?!" Calis looked up, "It's Krystal, yah for us!" Calis looked at her, getting jumpy, "Where's VEGETA!?" Calis's demanding voice even made Krystal jump, especially on that subject, "Umm..." Calis put his face in his hands, "Oh-DAMN, how did I know this would happen, grr!" Krystal got a little defensive, "It's not my fault." Calis shook his head, "Darn it! i know it isn't your fault, he talked you into leaving beause he didn't want you to get hurt or whatever, right?" Krystal nodded, "Yeah, but how'd you know that?" Calis glared at Krystal, "Nevermind that, c'mon!" Chris cocked his head, and looked around, " I hate this planet." Krystal rolled her eyes, "Shut up!" Chris grinned, "Okey dokey!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "You know, the years I spent away from you, were the best of my life, did you know that Chris, I like Kakarott better than you!" Chris smiled, "Thank you, Krystal!" Chris, not enjoying Krystal's company either, used sarcasm in his voice. Calis looked at her, I'm guessing you don't where Kakarott is either?" Krystal scowled, "No!" Calis blinked, 'Why'd I ask that?' "Oh well, who cares about him I'm gonna find Vegeta!" Krytal blinked, "That wasn't nice!" Calis looked at her, "You wanna look for Kakarott you do that, how long have you been flying Krystal, and where is Vegeta, I know you know!" Krystal blinked, she had flown around so aimlessly, she wasn't sure. "Uhhh..." Calis groaned, "We're all doomed!" Max looked at him, "I love the positive people!"  
  
Vegeta moaned in pure pain, Jake slashed his face, turning his staff into a sword or anything he wanted to for that matter. Vegeta moaned, feeling Jake lift him by the neck, he felt his knee ram into his ribs again, Vegeta spat out blood, alot of it. Vegeta struggled to get free, hem anaged to, but fell on the ground in front of Jake, he pushed his foot into his chest, Jake laughed evily (Don't think 'cackle cackle' here, ok!) at the saiyan's pathetic attempts to survive, and he just found watching him suffer fun, well sorta... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I finished the chapter, was it long enough, I'm not sure, you're the reivewers after all, hmm, it's weird, when I'm the reviewer I want to be the writer so I can find out what happens, but now I wanna be a reviewer to see what yall think, hmm, I think I'm weird, do you guys think I'm strange, because I do! Do you wanna be the writer of this story, I wouldn't think so, do you? It always seems to be just me, of course I talk to myself, but at least I don't have an imaginary hamster named Bob! (*Crys* He's my friend) {You weirdos freak me out!} (Don't hurt Bob's feelings!) {Ugh!} Ugh! 


	32. Don't you dare die!

Disclaimer: *Beating head on wall* Ow, ow, ouch! Okey doke...so you all just blew up the empire state building...WAIT....um...WHY IS THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING HERE, and what is with it...it was here before...GAH! ARGH! Okay, that's it, I'm getting it removed and back to Alabama {Sir, it goes in New York}Yes you are! {Wh-what...nevermind!} Wait, nevermind, I have to wait 'til it 'magically' regrow...or whatever it does, and then I'll take it back to the country of Asia...{Sir, were in Asia and that's a continent!} Oh, um, well...Mexico, whatever {Grr...idiot...}  
  
Alright...*Makes face* You people had better enjoy this chapter, this might be my last one before Christmas is over and done with...so enjoy, and review if ya want, *Smile* Ok...heres I go! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Don't you dare die!  
  
Kakarott fluttered his eyelids, "Huh? Wh-where am I?" Kakarott got up slowly, he grabbed his head. "Man, I've got a headache." He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. "Ah!" He jumped up, this wasn't where he had been before. "Grr!" Kakarott looked around, gathering his surroundings, he was in a grayish room, it didn't even seem to hhave a door. "Man, where is this place?" He kicked th ground, he scanned the room thoroughly, he found a door. Kakarott ran to the door, "Just great, a camoflauge door...that's LOCKED!" Kakarott slid down, "Darn it! What happened? Where are Vegeta and Krystal?!" Kakarott growled angerly, "If that Jake-guy DARES..." Kakarott growled. Kakarott grunted, "I have to get out of this freaky place!" He jumped up and kicked at the door, "I think I'll regret this but, here it goes!" Kakarott formed a small blast, that easily knocked down the door, he shook his head, "Idiots!"  
  
Calis groaned, "Krystal have I told you I hate you?" Krystal growled, "About five billion times!" Calis gritted his teeth, "Well, I hate you!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "The feeling's mutual, Calis!" he turned in anger, "I don't care what you think!" Krystal crossed her arms, "Nor do I care what YOU think!" Chris jerked his head, "I hate you! You hate me!" Max growled, "Shut you're mouth, Chris!" Chris cocked his eyebrow, "Agh! Was I just singing, ARGH, gimme some soap!" Krystal shook her head, "Well, it was an alternate version..." Chris sighed in relief, "Yeah, good thing to!" Calis looked around, "For the last time, you swear this is the last place you saw them?" Krystal nodded in anguish, "Yes, I'm sure, why would I lie to you about that, moron!"  
  
Calis sighed, "Good question, but this really sucks!" "No duh, wise guy!" Krystal said with angry sarcasm in her voice. Chris blinked, "Everything sucks!" "You got that right," Krystal agreed. Chris nodded, "But when we find him it won't suck will it?" Krystal looked at Chris, feeling her heart jump through her throat, and her hands get sweaty, "No...it won't..." Calis, to angry to realize her tone, looked down, "That's IF we find him, Chris!" Though he said the boy's name he was growling at the girl. Krystal stuck her tongue out, "Shut up!" "You!" Chris blinked, "What's wrong, Krystal?" He may have been dense but, when it came to feelings, not much got past him. Krystal rolled her eyes, "Nothing, why do you ask?" "You voice sounded nervous!" Chris chirped. Krystal eyed him angerily, "Well, I think you're hearing things!"  
  
Chris smiled, "No, I'm not! Because when I hear things, birds start singing 'Happy Together'!" Krystal cocked her eyebrow, "What?" Calis smiled awkwardly, "Ok, Chris, whatever!" Krystal shook her head, "That's really weird, Chris!" Chris nodded, "That's because my head thinks weird things!" Calis turned, "Yes it does, Chris!" Max looked at them, "Well, if we don't know where Vegeta is, we could at least look for Kakarott!" Calis turned to Max, "Why can't we keep looking for Vegeta?" Max shrugged, "We can..." Chris, coming up with an idea, butted into the great conversation, "Let's split up!" Calis smiled, "Hey! That's the best idea you've had all-EVER!" Chris nodded, "HEY!" Krystal rolled her eyes, "Moron!"  
  
Kakarott ran down the hall leaving about five million stunned guards. Kakarott jumped over a gate, "Hm? Now, which way is out?!" He looked down two hallways, one really long, the other really long, one had pictures of odd things on the walls, and the other was very bare, the pictures were freaking Kakarott out, so he didn't go down that hallway. Kakarott walked down the dimly lit hallway. Kakarott sighed, "This had better be the right way, because those pictures were weird!" He looked down the hall, finally he came up to a door that read, 'Emergency Exit' "Ok..." He pushed the door open, an alarm went off. "OK! This is just weird!" He walked out side, when he got out there, the building just poofed out of exsistance. Kakarott turned, wide-eyed, "Huh? RAIN! Well, at least I'm still on the right planet, now, I've got to find Vegeta and Krystal!" Kakarott flew up into the air, he sensed about, he didn't feel anybody's. "That's weird, I can't sense Vegeta's. Kakarott winced and got a little twitchy, "N-no...I c-can feel some, they don't feel like Vegeta's, there's Krystal's...and three others with her. "I think I've just lost my mind! Why wouldn't she be with Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta stumbled and caught himself on the ground, he jumped up, and looked around, "Huh?" Vegeta growled, "Where'd he go?" Jake hit the prince in the back of the neck, "Right here!" Jake smirked as he watched the young boy stagger, Vegeta winced, "Ow..." Jake snagged the saiyan's neck, "I admire your bravery, that girl could've helped you, but...you've just made it easier for me." Vegeta moaned as the guardian tightened his grip. "Uh..." Jake smirked, crushing the saiyan's neck, then threw him down and kicked him upwards. Jake formed a bright white orb in his hands, one that looked similar to the one he had used before. He launched it at Vegeta who jumped up, causing it to miss him, by an inch. Vegeta's eyes widened realizing how close it was. Takato landed bext to Jake, scowling, "Wow...he dodged the great Ja-ake's attack!" Jake smirked, "You're only jealous." Tkato growled, "Whatever you say!"  
  
Krystal made a scowling face, "I hope we run into ONE of them at least!" Calis looked at her, "Ok, whatever, I could care less about Kakarott, but where's Vegeta!" Chris looked bored, "It feels like we've been looking forever." Krystal turned, and rolled her eyes, "Chris, it's been like ten minutes!" Chris sighed, "Whatever!" Calis laughed, "Impaitent are we, Chris?" Chris scowled, and glared, "Yeah, you aren't Mr. Paitence yourself, Calis!" Calis growled, "Let's just go! We're wastin' time!" Krystal nodded, "Right!" She flew off, really fast, Calis followed, along with Chris and Max. Max growled, "Man! Where are these weirdos!" Calis and Krystal both scolded Max for his words. Max laughed nervously, "Heh, sorry, didn't mean that..." Chris mumbled, "Where ARE they?" Krystal looked around, "It's like they don't exsist anymore, I can't sense them!"  
  
Calis looked up, "Well, if they don't-" He growled angerily and clenched his fists, he felt as if his fingers would come out the other side of his hand. Krystal shook off the thought of her dreams, "They do, my sensing ability is just poor at some points, this planet might be causing it!" Calis nodded, "I hope so..." Krystal closed her eyes and whispered very softly, "Yeah...me too..." Chris looked up, "What was that?" Krystal looked back, "Nothing..." Chris sighed, "Man, I coulda' sworn-oh well..." Calis looked up, "Isn't your friend Kate supposed to have been here?" Krystal nodded, "Yeah, she shoulda' been here a while ago!" Max looked up, "It's weird!" Calis sighed and shook his head, "Ah, well, it is Kate, who knows what she's gotten into now, what's the WORST that could happen to Kate?" Krystal rolled her eyes, "For once, you're right." Calis growled, "For once, in your dreams, Krystal!"  
  
Jake looked at Takato, "Do it..." Takato growled and outstretched his hand, some black energy ropes wrapped around Vegeta's body. Takato clenched his fists causing the ropes to bind so tightly it caused the young prince to black out. Jake closed his eyes and contacted his 'master'. Takato looked at him, after he had finished 'communicating' Takato asked a question, "What'd he say?" Jake looked at him, "Hang on..." Takato blinked, "He said that?" Jake nodded, "Yep!" Takato jerked his head and looked up at the cloaked figure that had just appeared in front of him. Jake blinked, "Master?" The cloaked figure nodded, and looked down at Vegeta. Jake noticed a smirk on his mater's face. Takato growled, steadily becoming less loyal to this guy, why was he trying to please this cloaked weirdo? Takato thought silently, 'Hmm, where's Ashura?' He looked at Jake, 'If only-' He sighed. Takato realesed the saiyan from the ropes' grip. The cloaked figure grasped the saiyan's collar and picked him up, eyed him, then smirked. Jake looked up at his Master and bowed, "That is him, right?" The cloaked figure nodded, Jake smiled, "Good."  
  
Ashura watched, completely disgusted with the other guardians, "What idiots, how could they be so naive?" He turned away in anger, "Well, it doesn't matter, but I need to get that boy out of there?" Ashura thought for a moment, when Takato turned and looked him in the eye, smiling. "Huh? Takato?" Ashura eyed him wearily, "Hm..." Ashura jumped, getting an idea and disappearing from sight.  
  
Vegeta opened one eye halfway, seeing the same eyes he had before. He trembled in the figure's grasp. The figure smirked at him and he felt his knee collide with his rid, "Ah-" Vegeta halfway yelped before losing his breath. The cloaked figure set Vegeta down and Vegeta recognized that horrifying, deep, thunder-like voice immediately. "Aw, you look scaredm here I'll tell you what, if you can beat me in a battle, I'll leave you alone, ok?" Vegeta knowing he couldn't win, but also realizing he had nothing to lose, agreed. The figure smirked, eager to tear this boy limb from limb. The figure withdrew a long broad sword from the inside of his cloak, it was black, with a crimson hilt. Vegeta's eyes widened, "A- another...sw-ord..." He trembled, but forced himself into a fighting stance, 'How do I end up in ALL of these fights?!' Vegeta growled, "I-f I'm l-lucky....may-be, I'll l-ast longe-r than one hit!" The figure swung it's sword and before it hit him, Vegeta caught the ebony sword in his hands, cutting them, but saving himself. Vegeta pushed the sword in his face, tearing his cloak, and right away the Ashura guy had had a point.  
  
Kakarott sensed a vaguer power level than Krystal's and immediately knew who's it was, "Vegeta?" Kakarott couldn't even come close to pinpointing where the saiyan was, "At least he was alive as of now anyway. Kakarott knew Vegeta was hurt worse than he had been because he could sense the difference, "Don't you dare die, Vegeta!" He clenched his fists, "I have to get to him, but how, I can sense three stronger and far darker powers around him." Kakarott growled in anger, "You dumb jerks, I don't even know what you want with him, what did he even do?!" Kakarott growled, "Why is HE the one caught up in all this, he never did anything wrong! It's like the whole world hates him for no reason at all!" Kakarott looks down, "...or...that's what HE thinks, and I will proof him wrong!"  
  
Most of his veins were popping out of his neck and head and such. His eyes revealed veins and were a redish color. He growled, showing MORE veins, tearing the rest of his cloak off. Standing there, was a hideous freak of not even nature! Vegeta backed off, and shook in fear at the sight of the creature. "Wh-what a-are you." His whole body shook in complete fear, "Uh- uh..." The guy or creature, or whatever it was growled at the small saiyan before it. It still had that same spine-chilling voice, too, "Surely you're not afraid of me, boy..." It laughed crazily. Vegeta backed off and felt the creature's foot slam into his back, before he could do anything else. "Surely you don't think you stand a chance. Vegeta skidded foward and turned, "Y-yuo...fr-eak!" He struggled with his words and stood up, moaning, in pain. Vegeta stared at him, the instant he blinked, he had disappeared. Vegeta jerked around, "W-where is he?" Vegeta shut his eyes and felt several sword slashes, Vegeta opened his eye, to see a sword pointed at his wind pipe, he felt it dig in, slightly. Vegeta moaned, "Ah!" He forced one eye to stay open and watched the sword rise up above his body, he shut his eyes. "Pl-please..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm sooo EVIL! I love doin' this to you guys, oh well, you ponder over what's gonna happen, I'm thinking you shouldn't be to surprised, you wanna guess, go right ahead! I think I'll update one more time before Christmas, or I hope I can, but you KNOW I at least have Christmas Eve and Day off, heh, so don't expect updates, then. BUt, will you guys even find time to get to your computer, I won't, heh, heh! I'm guessin' you want me to update before them, right? Oh well, c-yas later then! Oh, and sorry if this was a little short, I had to get Internet Explorer 6.0 today, grr, curse fanfiction.net and my computer. Nobody will understand the trouble, getting kicked off it TWICE, haveing to make enough room, and having the slowest computer in the universe! ARGH! 


	33. You picked the wrong prince too mess wit...

Disclaimer: What did you just say? {What we need to do is work at a fortune cookie factory!} WHAT are you talking about? {Because then, we can put on every fortune that whatever they own will be taken over by us!} You idiot! {Just try!} Argh, fine, whatever! {I think your both weird!}  
  
Ok, sorry, sorry, Fanfiction. net was down, can you blame me...I know, I know, still utterly slow....o; I hope you don't mind ok, and Merry Christmas...kinda late, heh, heh! TALLYHO! Oh, and by the way, person who asked about the power levels, that's about right, and good idea... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newcomer  
  
You picked the wrong prince to mess with!  
  
Calis looked around, "I sense something!" Krystal raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" Calis nodded, "Yeah, it's...Kakarott?" Krystal smiled, "Oh really, him, why him?" Chris rolled his eyes, "Well, I sense something else." Krystal looked at him, "And what do YOU sense, Chris?" Chris looked around, "I'm not sure...it feels kind of like, i just don't know." Calis shrugged, "Ok, well, I think we should find Kakarott, maybe HE'LL know where Vegeta is!" Krystal nodded, Yeah, I guess your right." Calis looked around, "Wait...I sense something else, whoa that's a big power level!" Krystal looked at him, "Well, where is it?" Calis shook his head, "I don't know, but there's another one around it." Krystal shrugged, "Well, whatever, this planet is just freaky, let's go!"  
  
Vegeta eyes flew open, and the feeling of the sword slice through his body, he moaned. He grasped the ground and growled. Blood poured out of his mouth, he tried to swallow but it was to no avail. Takato stared down at him, "You killed him!" The thing pointed and Vegeta and shook his head, Takato then heard that ugly voice of his or whatever gender he was, "Not, yet..." Takato knelt down beside Vegeta and shook his head, "Ok...well, um, do you mind if I do something?" He turned and, catching him off guard, punched the guy in the face, which sent him flying. "Grr, I hate being the hero!" He turned and grabbed the young prince, and took off. He looked down at the saiyan he held, "Hmph! I can't believe I went to the trouble to save this runt, he probably won't even live!"  
  
Takato landed and layed Vegeta down, "There..." He knelt down and looked at Vegeta's wound, "Grr! Why did I have to be the one to do this, I'm supposed to be the bad guy!" Takato turned, "Ok, now, to find that Ashura guy!" He looked down at Vegeta, "Alright, but I can't leave him here...grr!" Ashura flipped down right in frront of him, "Hello..." Takato growled, "You could have been the one to help!" Ashura rolled his eyes, "I didn't want to get dirty!" Takato looked down at himself, "Ugh...I hate you!" Ashura nodded, "Agreed!" Takato gestured towards Vegeta, "Well, I don't think he's gonna live!" Ashura growled, "Damn, for once you're right!" Takato smirked, "Now, now Ashura, don't use those dirty words." Ashura rolled his eyes, "Ok...shut up, we need to help him!" Takato nodded, "Oh, yeah, how'd you figure!" Takato made a face, "Why can't we get his stupid friends to help him?" Ashura cocked an eyebrow, "Hm, where are they?" Takato shrugged, "I'm betting that Kakarott person escaped from where I put him, considering the guards were total IDIOTS!" Ashura smirked and flew up into the air, "Aren't ALL your guards idiots, Takato?"  
  
Vegeta moaned and started to get up, both of the guardians turned, "Wha?" He winced and looked up at the two guardians, "W-what?" He moaned and grabbed the whole in his chest, luckily it hadn't gone straight through his heart. Ashura knelt down, "Are you alright?" Vegeta looked at him, a bit surprised. Ashura shook his head, "Ok, stupid question." He picked up the saiyan prince, "You amaze me, boy..." Vegeta moaned and slightly struggled to escape his grasp, not even trying to talk. Takato growled, "I'm riskin' MY life for this boy, a saiyan, I-grr!" Ashura lowered his eyebrows, "Shut up, Takato...you're not the one with a sword straight through your heart."  
  
The whatever he was smirked and pulled his cloak over himself once more, "So..that's how they want to play." He smirked, "There's no doubt the hidden power that boy posesses is amazing...but, he lacks the power to activate it to safe himself." He crossed his arms, "If I...could get control of one of his friends, that might just do the trick, then I'd kill them, now, I've just got see which one is the strongest." He thought for another moment, "If I could somehow break that boy's seemingly relentless will, I could maybe be able to unlock his power myself." At this he let out an unpleasant cackle that annoys you and makes you want to hide under a rock at the same time.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to think of all of this, some guys that had previously been beating the hell out of him, were helping him. Needless to say, he was rather confused, not that he could ask any questions, considering every time he tried to speak, he moaned or cried out. And to top it all off, he had hole straight through him, he wasn't sure if he was even going to survive. Ashura looked down at him, "Ok, kid, I'm gonna give you a little break, you've been fighting nonstop for the last who knows how long, so, Takato, you watch him, alright?" Takato grunted and nodded, "Whatever...I don't see the point in trying to save him, is he not going to die?" Ashura rolled his eyes, "Then, why did you do it?" Takato growled, "Fine...I'll look after him, ok, and anyway, where are you going?" Ashura looked up, "I'm not sure, I think I'll try to find that girl he was with, and the other boy, wherever he might be now. Takato sighed, "Why am I the one stuck here with him?" Ashura got an annoyed expression, "Because I said so..." Takato whimpered, "Ok, ok...sorry..."  
  
Krystal growled, "Grr! where are they, I can't even sense them anymore!" Calis turned, "Alright, calm down, I know, it's a pain." Chris sighed, "Yes, a rather big one at that...I'm tired and I want to rest." Krystal made a face, and raised her arm to hit him, "Oh, I'll give you a rest." Chris backed off and squealed, "Alright...geez..." Calis chuckled, "Watch your mouth, Chris." Chris moaned, "Shut up, Calis!" Max blinked, "Hey! Well, I don't think it's Kakarott or Vegeta, but i sense something." Calis turned, "Yes, Max, we all do." Max growled, "Shut up..." Krystal's eyes widened, "What...was that?" Krystal flared her ki and took off rather fast, even for her. Calis blinked, "Uhh...Krystal, hey, wait up!" Chris followed, "Hey! Wait for me!" Max groaned, "Why me?"  
  
Kakarott looked around, "Where is that coming from, I can't get a good reading on it." He stopped, and crossed his arms, "Ok, I need to find wherever this is coming from! NOW!" The saiyan boy looked around in anguish, "Vegeta...where in the world are you?" He sat down for a minute to think, "Alright, I'm really at a disadvantage, considering I'm disoriented because I don't know where that asshole brought me!" Just the thought of that stupid guardian made his anger rise beyond any limits, "He'll pay for this, but first, I gotta find Vegeta, or even Krystal!" He turned, "What was that?" Kakarott sighed, "I might as well check it out, even if it leads to my demise..." He winced, "Hmph!" He flew off, an overload of anger boiling throughout his veins.  
  
Vegeta, having being set down, pushed himself up. takato cocked his eyebrow and looked at him, "Well, aren't you the persistent one?" Vegeta looked up at him, and winced, he wasn't sure who he was but he knew he had beaten him nearly to death. "You look scared..." Vegeta, not even realizing he was terrified of him until he mentioned it, trembled. He shook his head, "As much as I'd like to, even now, I'm not gonna hurt you, not now, anyway." the young saiyan didn't care what he said, he was scared at that was that. Takato smirked, and turned away to watch for Ashura or whatever else might be heading his way. He crossed his arms, while the battered saiyan prince stared at him, not sure what to think.  
  
Calis stopped, "Krystal slow down for a second, alright." Krystal turned, "Yes, what is it?" He gestured towards Takato, who was standing, cross- armed on a near-by cliff. Krystal jumped a little, "It's that guy, what's he doing?" Calis looked at her, "Shh, I don't know," he hissed unpleasantly. Chris, having been grabbed and forced to whisper, mumbled, "Well, are you going to attack, or not?" Calis blinked, "Not right offhand, or should we?" He looked at Krystal, "Well?" Krystal crossed her arms, looked up at Takato and grabbed her own mouth, stopping her from shouting, she removed her hand and whispered utterly quietly, "Calis, that's that one guardian, but look who's up there with him!" Calis grunted, "Vegeta...just great..." Max stared, "He doesn't look so good." Krystal rolled her eyes, "No, duh!" Max made a face, "You mean little--" Calis grabbed his mouth, "Shut up!"  
  
Calis growled, utterly unhappy. "Ok, that's it, I don't know what happened to Vegeta, but i'm about to ask this weirdo just what happened now!" Chris made a face, "He might attack you!" Calis turned and growled, "I don't care, Vegeta is hurt and I'm going to help, whether stupid up there wants me to or not!" Krystal sighed, and shrugged, having nothing against helping the poor saiyan, "Do what you will, even if it does seems a bit absurd." Calis smiled, "Thankyou!" He flared a lot more than your average ki. "Calis you've been training I presume?" Krystal muttered, a bit shocked at his ki. Calis nodded, "But, of course!"  
  
Vegeta grunted, feeling Calis' ki, and Takato, not able to sense ki's turned. "Huh?" Vegeta looked up at him, a bit unsure of who's ki he was sensing, well, whose ever it was, it was big. Takato blinked, "What is it?" Vegeta just shook his head, getting at nothing, Takato shrugged, "Whatever..." Takato turned, "Whoa!" To see a young boy, a few years olde than Vegeta in front of his face. Vegeta moaned and finally managed ot get out Calis' name, along with a good bit of blood. Calis looked over Takato's shoulder at Vegeta, "VEGETA!" Takato turned, "you know him?" Calis nodded, "Yes, and MOVE!" He shoved the guardian out of his away and ran over to the injured prince. "Vegeta..." Vegeta looked up at him, glad to see a familiar face. Calis growled, "Vegeta, you're hurt, what happened?" Vegeta moaned, and weakly laughed, he winced, "Nonsense Calis, I'm n-not hurt, j-just temporarily out o-of c-commison...heh..." Calis smiled and shook his head, he turned to Takato, who had now just been stepped on by Krystal who had decided to see what Calis had done.  
  
Krystal knelt down beside Vegeta, "Are you ok?!" She growled, "And grabbed his wrist, "Why'd you tell me to leave Vegeta?!" She squeezed his wrist, then released it. Vegeta blinked, and just moaned and winced. Krystal smiled and turned to Calis who looked as if he might grab Takato's head and rip it off. Takato chuckled meekly, "Heh, what's wrong with you?" Calis clenched his fists, sending blood down his wrist and arm, "Why--you...how dare you this to HIM!" Takato backed off, "I-I didn't! W-well, I didn't stab him anyway...HEY I saved his life!" Calis growled, "Yeah, well you beat him up apparently! Well, let me inform you, you picked the wrong prince to mess with, jerk!" Calis began powering up, growling as he did so. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Done! Well, for all you people who want to kill me for being slow, my bad, hey, I deserve a little bit of a Christmas break anyway, don't I, ok, ok...yes, this my hobby, after all, I don't get payed. Well, see, I'm on a mission to figure something out, *changes into a detective uniform, adjusts the hat* Heh, heh...well, at least I retrieved my marbles! Anyway, I'm on a mission to find out, WHY IN THE WORLD GOHAN ALWAYS MEETS VIDEL, not matter what...always, even if he's halfway across this universe he does...grr! If you know, PLEASE, repond in your reviews, ok? *Growls, pulls out magnifying glass and walks off humming* Sorry, if this chapter was a little short, I had to let you know I hadn't discontinued or something...or worse...DIED in a car wreck...or WORSE gotten eaten by polar bears or wor--{SHUT UP! OK?!} Sorry, bye, bye, friends! *Continued tracking with magnifing glass, but who knows WHAT she's tracking... 


	34. A Bleeding Prince, A Dying Heart

Disclaimer: Have I told you I hated you? (Yes, sire, just a second ago!) That's good, did you know that we're LOCKED IN A BATHROOM and it's ALL your fault? (Yes, oh and I just broke the thermostat.) That's ok, it was already 20 degrees in here! (Good news! Now it 120 degrees!) I'm going to die! (Nonsense) {I hope no one let's them out!} LET US OUT! I WILL TAKE OVER DBZ, even if it means my death!  
  
Ok, slow again, sorry! Well, luckily, none of my reviewer left, not as of now anyway! Oh well, thanks for not leaving, well, I'm going to write another chapter...NOW! Ok...um, BYE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newcomer  
  
A Bleeding Prince, A Dying Heart  
  
Calis continued charging as the baffled guardian watched, "Look! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Calis growled in complete furiosity, "What kind on nonsense is that!? What, did you trip and he be under you when you fell?" Takato gulped, "No, it's just, I mean, eh." Calis looked at him, "Ok, then, obviously to meant to do it!" The guardian stood, "Grr! You're just a kid, what can you do?" Secretly Takato, even at this point and time he didn't stand a chance, he guessed this was coming from the boy's rage, he had to calm him down.  
  
Krystal knelt down next too Vegeta, "Vegeta, what happened." She was staring at the piercing in his body. Vegeta looked at her, now wincing, being able to calm down the boy realized he was more hurt than he had imagined, "Uh, er, I got stabbed." Krystal was taken aback, after getting over a bit of shock, Vegeta even backed off at the fire in her eyes, he couldn't help but wonder if she was seeing red. Krystal looked at Vegeta, "By whom?" Vegeta hesitated and then figured she'd end up getting it out of him, anyway. "Um, s-ome really ugly guy." Vegeta grunted and grabbed his wound. Krystal looked up at Takato, "Him?" Vegeta shook his head, "Ac- tually, no..." Krystal looked at him, "Another guardian?" Vegeta again shook his head, "He called h-im master, soo..."  
  
Takato jumped up, "Look, kid, I'm serious, I saved your friend's life!" He growled, "And besides, why do you care so MUCH? He's just a little runt, I mean, you don't know anything about-" Takato cut off, realizing he had already said a little too much, but on the bright side, Calis stopped. "About what?" Takato shook his head, "nothing, I-I, don't know what I was talking about, sorry." Calis wasn't amused, "What were you talking about, what don't I know about?" Krystal stood up, "I think I know." Takato jerked his hea, "What? How would YOU know?" Krystal smirked, "I just think I do." takato shook his head, "Whatever."  
  
Kakarott looked around, "Hmm...what's that?" He turned, "What, is it moving?" Kakarott felt the power seeming to be moving about continuosly. The boy tried desperately drowned it out and locate Vegeta's ki again, which he had lost ramge of. "Damn it! That stupid power is blocking me from findinf ANYbody else!" He turned, "But who...or what is it?" He jumped a little, "No wonder, it's coming towards me. Does it know where I am, how could it?" Kakarott growled, "No sense asking for trouble!" He flew off, in the direction he didn't feel the ki from. He firgured if he made a sharp turn, and it did, too, then it would have to be following him, if not, well, then it obviously wasn't.  
  
He snapped his head, back and forth, "Ok, I'm going to go back to my little 'house' and try to locate that boy, or any of his friends." He growled, his cloak was getting entirely damp from the ran, which truely sucked. He looked around, "If I'm really lucky, that blow will kill that runt!" He looked down, "What?" He landed to find a piece of a jumpsuit, "Hmm, ok, this is from the boy he was with before, that Takato grabbed, he would have to be close, is he running, how would he know I was near?" for a moment, he debated on whether to chase the boy, or leave it be, for now. "Well, there's no sense chasing him, perhaps he's not the strongest." He continued on his way back to his little 'hide away'.  
  
Kakarott stopped, "Well, it clearly wasn't chasing me, it stopped, then went the other direction, well, I'm not disappointed!" He sighed, "Well, that's good and everything, but where are everyone else?" He stopped to think, I'm so disoriented, and there's no telling where they are, when I sensed Vegeta's ki it wasn't where we were, I don't think, and he probably moved again!" He crossed his arms, "Oh well, I'm not going to ind him sitting here, and damn this rain!" He blinked, "Well, there's Krystal's, and that other boy's!" He turned, "Well, with any luck Vegeta will be around there! That boy feels like he's been powering up awhile."  
  
Takato stood up, "Ok, well, look, can I explain myself before you blow me into smitherines?" Calis smirked, "Sure, that way we'll kill to birds in one stone." Takato blinked, "Huh, what?" Calis chuckled, "Well, for one, we'll get the information we need, for two, we'll kill you." Takato growled, "You little jerk!" Calis shook his head and motioned for him to come on, "While we're still young, ya idiot." Takato sighed, and told his story, well, from his perspective anyways. Calis, trying to understand the story, from when it wssn't from Takato's point of view, blinked. "Okay, so you wanted to kill him, but then you saved him, well, thanks for saving him, but your just WEIRD!"  
  
Meanwhile a certain prince had either been bored to death, died for some reason, or just gotten exhausted, considering he HAD been stabbed. Krystal turned, "Calis, I think we need to get him somewhere, where we can help him out, Calis turned, "Grr, damn!" He walked over to Vegeta, he turned and muttered quietly under his breath, "I'll get him for this, Vegeta, I promise!" Krystal sighed, "Now where's that stupid saiyan?" "HEY!?" Krystal turned, "I didn't just hear Kate, did I?" Kate ran up, looking considerably sorry. "Look, I'm sorry Krystal. you were right, five minute WAS an eternity!" Krystal nodded, "Well, it's ok, I guess, but, WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU?" Kate laughed innocently, "Little detour, I'll explain later, whoa,what happened to Vegeta?" Cali growled, "You seriously DON'T want too know." He knelt down next too Vegeta, "I wish I knew some place I could take him!" Krystal nodded, "Agreed, I do too!" Kate shook her head when she saw Max and Chris, "Chris, I presume, and who are you?" Chris nodded and in a rather chimeful, annoying voice, said, "Yep!" Max, being his usual bored self mumbled almost to the point where she couldn't hear him, "Max."  
  
Vegeta moaned quietly, causing Calis to jerk and look at him, "Huh?" Krystal turned and also knelt, "Just great!" He managed to open one eye again, and tried desperately to push himself up, "Grr..." He looked up at him, and realized the ability too speak had left him, again. Vegeta opened his mouth and spat, blood spilled on too the ground, a rather large amount this time. Ate looked down, "Man, he doesn't look too good," she turned, "And who are you, the wicked witch of the west?" Takato growled, "What? A witch is a GIRL, how dare you, well, anyway, I'm Takato." Vegeta's lip tremebled in fear, a minute ago it wasn't this bad, he realized the loss of blood, and pain was starting to get too him. Vegeta's entire body started to shake, blood began gushing out of his open mouth, some of it was running down his mouth. He moaned once again. Krystal grunted, "Vegeta! Close your mouth, your going to lost to much blood if you don't!"  
  
He tried desperately to do as she said, but he couldn't even find the strength to do this. He managed to grit his teeth, but it only opened back up, and caused a considerably larger amount to spill out. He winced, as his hands gave out on him and he fell too the ground. She was right, he was losing too much blood, way too much. Calis growled, "Vegeta!" Krystal put her hand over Vegeta's mouth, too make sure it shut, Calis growled, "Vegeta, swallow, I know it's hard, but please do it!" Vegeta actually managed to complete the task, he was requested. Krystal picked him up, "Hang in there, Vegeta!" He was making absoulute sure to keep his mouth shut, though, blood was still managing to leak through, the pressure Krystal had on it WAS helping, though. Krystal felt blood run into her hand. Meanwhile, Calis tried to stop his wound from bleeding.  
  
Krystal released his mouth, and layed him back down, "Ok, look Vegeta, you rest, I think we managed to stop a good bit of the blood, are you ok?" Vegeta, fortuneately enough, actaully found enough strength to nod. Krystal smiled, "Ok, good, but take it easy, ok? Believe you'vedone enough, already." Kate sighed, "Now, where is that goon, Kakarott?" Krystal looked at her, "Good question, that's what I'm going to try and figure out!" Calis shook his head, still kneeling next to Vegeta, "If you two want to look, you can, I'm going to stay here." Kate shrugged, "I'll go look, ok?" Krystal nodded, "Fine by me, but I'm going to stay, I don't care that much about Kakarott." She felt her cheeks get a little flushed, "Not, that I care about Vegeta that much either...b-but, I just-er-he is the prince, so..." She shrugged and sat down next to Calis and Vegeta. Kate smiled, "Ok, whatever, Krystal." Kate then proceeded to fly off.  
  
Kakarott sighed, "I've got to find them, I can sense them but, why can't I figure out the lacation, it doesn't make sense!" He growled, "Why am I the one looking, why can't they help look?" He sensed someone actually flying towards him, someone familiar, too. Not Krystal or Vegeta or thet other boy, "No sense not waiting on them, this rain is starting to rattle my nerves!" He shook his head, "Well," he then just sat down, "I just hope everyone's ok." He brossed his arms and closed his eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hm, no cliffhanger, nooooooo! Well, I actually finished the day I started, *Starts singing 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!' Clapping hands* Uh, er, er, ehm, sorry, I had to watch my little cousins all day yesterday, WHAT, they're only 2 and 4! *Crys* Don't blame me! {Nobody was, ya idiot!} Oh, well then, umm, bye-bye! Hoefully I'll get the next chapter out soon! Astalavista! (Or however you spell it!){Moron!} 


	35. One Last Dream

Disclaimer: This's just grrreat! Thrilling, wonderful, splendid! (Really?) NO! You idiot, we're STUCK in a bathroom! (So...) How do you suppose we get O-U-T? (Umm...) Exactly, you don't know, me neither! Bottomline, we're stuck! (Aww...tautersauce!) WHAT? Whatever you WEIRDO!! (*grin*) {He really freaks me out!} Me too! {We agreed, I d-do'nt blieve it...ah, well, let's get the hell outta here, and leave dumby in here!) And--{Take over DBZ..I know, I know.} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newcomer  
  
One Last Dream  
  
Kate scanned the surface of the darkeneed planet, "Where are you, Kakarott?" She stopped, "I don't get it! I sense him...where is he?" She raised her brow, "Hm...Kakarott, you imbecil, don't you care about Krystal...well, Vegeta, anyway, where are you?" She slung her head the the side, then back again, "Hmph..." He growled, "Kakarott, we need you, where in the world are you?" The girl sighed, "What happened, I stopped sensing him!" She concentrated for a moment, "Hmm...where...are you?" She couldn't get a reading, "How could he have disappeared so quicky! ...Oh, darn it! My senses must've gone out again, damn!" Kate had just been taught the skill to sense powers, and she hadn't worked at it much. "Grr! I should've brought my darn scouter, MAN!"  
  
Vegeta, being himself, desperately tried to get up...again. Krystal turned, "Vegeta! You're crazy!" Vegeta got up on his arms, and winced, "Grr..." Calis watched, "Vegeta please..." He continued to try to get up, he grunted. Calis shook his head, and sighed, "Don't you ever learn?" Vegeta got a blacking-out look on his face, and then spat out blood and fell to the soaked ground. He groaned, "Uh..." Krystal knelt down, "Oh, c'mon, give it a rest." She put her hand on his back, "I swear, you've done way to much as it is!" Vegeta whimpered, it sounded weak even for a whimper. Calis got up, "Grr! When I get my hands on that freak...what was he thinking." Takato halfway laughed, "Freak, huh, well, you got that one right, kid."  
  
Krystal looked down, "Hmm..." She grasped her jumpsuit, and tore, "Hmph!" Vegeta jerked, hearing the shredding noise, "Wh-" Vegeta cried out at the agony of his fast motion, his once again managed to get his arms under his body, "Darn..." Krystal smiled and tossed it to Calis, then she jerked her head. "I sensed that thing again!" Calis nodded, "Yeah, so did I, at least it's not coming at us." Krystal turned, "Yeah...I guess." Calis placed the torn piece of the jumpsuit over Vegeta's wound, "Take it easy, Vegeta..." Krystal growled, "Is that guy running, why would he run?" Calis turned, "I don't know..." Chris growled, "Look, ok, someone oughta go after that freak, I may be dense, but we've got to figure out what he's planning. Calis nodded and gestured towards Chris, "Go, then." He moaned, "Right, me...of course." Chris flared his ki and took off, "I'm not gonna enjoy this!"  
  
Kakarott jerked, "Ah! Kate, it's her! Yes!" He smiled, "Good she's got to know where everyone is." He took off, "Well, at least something went my way...that's about it thuogh!" He growled, "If that IDIOT hurt Vegeta--" He growled remembering his dream, "What did that mean!? How come I couldn't see that stupid voice!" He continued flying, "Hmph!" He tried remembering Vegeta's body in the dream, trying to figure out what wound killed him. "If I could see it--again, I'd know." He growled, "Too bad, I don't plan on seeing it again, EVER!" "KAKAKAROTT!" Kakarott turned, "What?" A black- haired saiyanm was smiling at him. "Boy! Am I glad to see you!" He smiled, "Good! Now, where is everyone!" Kate smiled, "C'mon! I know a few people that'll be happy to see you."  
  
Vegeta tried one last time to get up, he got an incredibly desperate look on his face, then both of his eyes have closed. Krystal jerked, "Vegeta...Vegeta?" Calis winced, "Are you ok?" Vegeta's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down, breathing one more time before he did. Calis jumped, "Vegeta?! Vegeta?" Krystal shook him a little, "Are you ok, Vegeta? Hey!" She growled, "Oh, man..." Calis blinked, "That was...weird..." Krystal nodded, "Yeah...duh..."  
  
Vegeta hit the ground, "What?" He was in the same place he was before, but where was everyone else. "How-how, where?" He jerked around, he looked down at his body, "Huh, h-how?" His clothes were pierced, but all he had was a scar where his wound had been, "I d-don't get it!" He clenched his fists, "No...not again!" Vegeta heard an incredibly unfamilar voice, ecspecially in places like this, Kakarott's, "Vegeta!" Vegeta turned, "What?" Vegeta blinked, "What, where?" His voice yelled a little louder, "Vegeta! Behind you!" He jerked around to see that cloaked figure's hands constricted around Kakarott's neck. Vegeta backed off, "Hey! Put him down!" Kakarott growled, "Vegeta, get out of here!" Vegeta growled, "No way! Jerk, leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you!" He threw Kakarott to the ground, "Ow-w..." Kakarott kicked a little, he struggled weakly.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Grr!" He threw his cloak down, "Hmph!" Vegeta growled, "Ah...it's y-you!" He walked over to Vegeta, "Yes, so, now you know." He lifted the young saiyan prince by the neck, the same way he was holding Kakarott. He smirked, "Well, well, well." Vegeta kicked, he growled, "Let...go!" The thing tightened it's grip, Vegeta yelped his agony, "AH! Oww..." Kakarott jumped up, "VEGETA!" Vegeta moaned, "Grr..." He grasped the hand around his throat, "L-let me go!" Kakarott flared his ki, "Leave him alone, ya jerk!" Vegeta looked over at the older saiyan, "Kakarott, get outta here..." Kakarott looked at him, "No!" Vegeta growled, "C'mon, Kakarott, don't be an idiot, get out of here!" Kakarott laughed fakely, "Yeah...right..." Vegeta moaned, "Ouch...KAKAROTT, please!" Kakarott shook his head, "No way!"  
  
The thing threw Vegeta down, "Hmph, I'll deal with you in a minute!" Vegeta grabbed his neck, "Kakarott...what are you thinking?" Kakarott got into a fighting stance, "C'mon, you freaky thing!" The 'freaky' thing smirked, "I'll make you eat those words." Kakarott growled, "I'll eat alot of things, but those words are one thing I'll NEVER eat!" The hting flipped backwards, "oh yeah?" "Yeah!" Vegeta moaned, "No! Shoot!" Kakarott charged at Mr. Freaky, who easily side-stepped, Kakarott, predicting his movement whacked him in the back of his head with his white boot, "Idiot! You're so predictable!" It flipped backwards, again, "Well, i'll show you predictable!" Kakarott began charging up for his ultimate attack, which Vegeta half-way remembered, some really long odd name, oh well, Galic Gun was kinda weird anyway.  
  
The thing stopped, "What-what are you doing?" Kakarott smirked, "You'll see! But, this is only my second time to try htis so, give me a break." Kakarott growled, "Ka...meh...ha...meh..." A blue energy beam was forming his his hands, "HAAA!" He fired the blue beam, Vegeta couldn't help but make a face, "What kind of a name-oh well." The guy jumped to the side, "Whoa, that wasn't bad...but, not good enough, either!" He formed a black energy ball in his hands and launched it at Kakarott, Vegeta jumped up, "Kakarott! Move!" Kakarott looked at him, "How do you htink I'm supposed to dodge that?!" Vegeta looked up, "Oh man, he's right!"  
  
Vegeta winced, "Great!" He jumped up, and got smack in front of Kakarott. Kakarott jumped, "What, no! Get out of the way!" Vegeta clenched his fists, "No!" Kakarott jerked, "No! What? Vegeta, you can't do this!" Vegeta nodded, "Yes, I can!" Vegeta's body was trembling, he put his arms in front of his face, as if that would do any good. Kakarott screamed, "NO VEGETA!!"  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!!"  
  
Vegeta heard three familiar voices and felt something on his shoulder, he halfway opened his eyes, and felt a burst of pain shoot through his veins. Kakarott smiled, "Hey, are you ok?" Vegeta moaned, and blood spilled from his mouth, but he did manage to force a smile on his beaten face. "Well, it looks like you've been the victim of some rough treatment, hm?"  
  
Vegeta moaned, but actually managed to say something (*throws confetti everywhere* Yay!) "K-Kakar-ott...?" Kakarott smiled, "Yeah, long time no see, Vegeta." Krystal and Calis were also knelt over him, "Vegeta...are you ok?" Calis sighed and stood up, "Shit...where's Chris?!" Krystal shrugged, "Give him some time, it hasn't been that long yet!" Max growled, "Why did he get too go? I'm sick of this!" Calis rolled his eyes and drew his sword, "Good, now, we'll see if you like it from Vegeta's point of view better, hm?"  
  
Max jumped, "ok, ok, my bad, I'm sorry!" Calis growled, "Good! Then I better not hear another complaining word out of you!" Max nodded and grumbled, "Hmph!" Calis looked down at Vegeta, "You know...I wish we had some way to cure him!" Krystal sighed, "There isn't, though." Calis growled, "Alright, I'm sick of waiting for that weirdo, I'm going to find him!" Krystal growled, "No! Ok, Mr. Ego...I'm guessing you think he's going to tremble at the sound of your voice then?" Calis turned, "He will when I'm finished!"  
  
Vegeta moaned, he looked up at Kakarott, what a nightmare. Kakarott stood up and smirked, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, that may be true, but we'll see what happens if I get a hold of him first!" Calis turned, "hmph, funny," he flared his ki, "but you won't!" Kakarott growled, "Be my guest, but I'm going to stay here, ok?" Krystal nodded, "Well, I don't feel like flying off, call me lazy, but I'll just stay here, ok?" Calis nodded, "Right!" Kate cocked her head, "Hm, you gonna look for Chris?" Calis shrugged, "Maybe..."  
  
Kate smiled, "I'll look for him, ok?" Krystal smirked, "Oh, ok...Kate." Kate growled, "What?!" Kate flared her ki and took off, "Whatever." Krystal looked down, at the now trembling saiyan, Vegeta's blood poured from his mouth, "Uh-uh-a-ah-oww..." Krystal knlet down, she tenderly led her gloved hand down his face, getting blood on it, she smiled at shook her head, "Hey, take it easy, buddy." Vegeta wanting to grab something to help out his pain, he moaned in agony, "Uh--" Krystal cocked her eyebrow, "Hmph," she smiled, "you're lucky you're cute." She said this in a whisper so no one could hear, except him, that is. He panted and struggled for a moment, and finally sighed and closed both of his eyes. Krystal just shook her head and looked up, "Hurry up, Calis! Damn that jerk, why'd he hurt him, what did he do, what does he want with him, just what?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Heya! This taked forever! Heh. heh, I got lazy, huh, actually no, I started this awhile back, but school and all that 'good' stuff got in the way! Well, maybe I should've rated this story romance, heh. Well, it's going to be one, do have I have to tell you between who, I think you'll find what's about to happen to Chris...and Vegeta really interesting. Not the same thing, though. Like the length? Well, c-yas! ^_^; 


	36. Time's up!

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own DBZ, but I will soon! I have escaped the bathroom, and now stuck in a freezer, I'm freezing to death, but, any minute now my associate--wait, I put my trust in my associate, what are the consquences of what I have just done? *Hears loud crash* Oh...shit  
  
Ok, hey, sorry this took me awhile, I wasn't up to it, didn't figured to many people'd miss it, I was going to discontinue it but--wait, what am I talking about? Oh well! Well, I hope everyone is still reading this...and my updates might be a little few and far between, sense I'm doing an FAQ on a Dragon Ball Z game, can you tell I like to write? If you want me to update faster, please review...of course, read the chapter first... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newcomer  
  
Time's up!  
  
Kakarott taped his foot angerly, "Alright, that's it, I'm sick of waiting, Calis and Chris STILL aren't back." Krystal motioned for him to shut up, "Damn, Kakarott, you know, for once he isn't screaming and he's actually asleep, and you yell obnoxiously!"Kakarott winced, "Sorry, Krystal." Krystal nodded, and stared at the younger saiyan, "Where is Calis?" Kakarott shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I know it's been over 3 hours!" Krystal nodded, "Grr! Damn!" Vegeta grunted and twisted in his sleep. Krystal turned, "Vegeta?" Kakarott shook his head, "Ok, that's it, I'm leaving, NOW!"  
  
Videl, finally cured, thanks to some idiotic henchmen who went healing crazy, then killed himself, was walking to Frieza's throne room. "What are these things?" Random HIGE HIGE bandits were running by cackling maniacly, she managed to shift through them and make it to his throne room. She breathed in, "I have to do this, I can't just hide forever!" She pressed the button and the door opened to reveal a furious Frieza. Zarbon, who now had a robotic arm, jerked around, "Huh?" Frieza turned too, "What are you? You're no saiyan!" Videl took a deep breath, "I'm an earthling, I come from Earth!" Zarbon growled, "Oh, now, I can finally kill you!" He surged towards her, then was stopped arpbutedly by Frieza. "Wait! Do you know anything about Vegeta, Kakarott, or Krystal?" Videl shook her head, and gulped. Frieza motioned for Zarbon to continue.  
  
Krystal growled as she watched Kakarott take off, "Darn! I'd go, but, I can't leave him here alone." Kate had left to look for Chris a little while ago. Krystal knelt down: C'mon, Vegeta! You better not die!" Vegeta turned once again and this time his eyes shot open. He put his hand on the ground a forced himself up, "K-Krystal?" It was obvious he was better than before. Krystal nodded, "Hey, are you ok?" Vegeta looked at her, "Uh-yeah...wh- where is everyone?" Krystal sighed, "They left, looking for that guy." Vegeta jerked, causing pain to shoot through his body, "WHAT, NO!" He remembered his dream very well. Krystal raised her eyebrow, "And why is that bad?" Vegeta shook his head, "No! They just can't go!" Krystal shook her head, "Well, Kakarott just left, but Calis and the other have been gone well over an hour."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Damn!" Krystal was a bit surprised by the saiyan's unusual jumpiness, "What's the problem, Vegeta?" Vegeta slowly forced himself up, he let out a moan, along with some blood and fell back dowi, but stayed determined to get up. Krystal shook her head, "Vegeta! Stay down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Vegeta tried again, "I don't care! They're all going to get hurt, if I stay down!" Krystal cocked her eyebrow again, "What brings you to this conclusion?" Vegeta looked up, "Nothing, just please let me go, ok?" Krystal sighed, and twitched a little, "V-Vegeta, I've already made a bad mistake with your requests once, I won't do it again!" Vegeta sighed, "Please, Krystal, I need to help them!" Krystal growled, "And i need to help you, I'm not going to be the reason you die, Vegeta!" Vegeta, fully up, turned, "C'mon, Krystal, you've never cared that much!" Krystal growled, and the words escaped her mouth before she knew what hit her, "Yes I have!" She slightly regretted those words a second later. Vegeta blinked, "What? You've never been very caring for people." He was so dense on this subject, he didn't get it, but obviousy something in Krystal was determined to make him, "Not for just anybody," Krystal shut herself up, "Fine! Go, but I'm coming, too!"  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Thanks, Krystal." He took off, still feeling the pain of his wound, that wasn't going to help much. Krystal was strangling herself on the inside, she couldn't believe what she had almost said. Kakarott stopped and tunred, he obviously had been going rather slow, sense he turned to face them, "Krystal?! VEGETA?!! What are you doing?" Vegeta panted heavily, he could tell the pain in his chest was getting to be a bit much, "Look Kakarott, don't go." Kakarott stared at him, "What? Why not?!" Vegeta shook his head, "Just don't, please!" Kakarott growled, "Yes! I'm going!" Vegeta moaned, "NO! PLEASE!" Straining his throat to get these words out at the loud tone, it hurt him badly, but he refused to show it. Kakarott jerked, "Why not?! Calis did!" Vegeta growled, "I didn't want him to either!" Kakarott made a face, then sighed, "Ok, fine, but, how about you rest, and I look for Calis?" Vegeta panted for about a minute, nodded then his eyes rolled to hte back of his head and he passed out, Kakarott caught him. "Vegeta!"  
  
Zarbon was slowly closing in on the earthling, she twitched, and was slowly backing off. She ran into the wall, not good. "H-hey! Look! Pl-please, don't kill me!" Zarbon smirked, "I'm sorry, that's just my hobby, and this time, no one will be here to save you!" Videl gulped, "H-hey...that's not a good h-hobby, you need some." Zarbon amirked, "Oh, now is not the time to make those sort of remarks." Videl continued backing away, and swallowed hard. "you should be easier to kill, sense you can take far less than that saiyan runt!" Frieza growled, "On with it, Zarbon!" Zarbon smirked, "Ok, you better get ready, because, this is going to be your worst nightmare!" He jumped at Videl, videl jumped to the side, "N-no, please, leave m-me alone!" Zarbon growled, "Stay still! It's over for you, girl!"  
  
Kakarott shook with Vegeta in his hands which were becoming very sweaty, "Vegeta? Are you ok?" Krystal smiled, "Don't worry, Kakarott, he's fine, he just had a little bit of an overdose of pain." Kakarott smiled, then growled, "Well, I'm gonna kill the guy that did this to him!" Krystal blinked, "But, maybe Vegeta's right, if we make him come to us, we'll have the advantage." Kakarott nodded, "That's true!" Krystal growled, "Well, let's think, you're as dumb as a rock, and you figured that out, Kakarott." He growled, "What?! And anyway, you mentioned, I didn't think of it." "Oh, my bad." The saiyan boy growled and crossed his arms, "You-you jerk!" Krystal laughed, and he mind went back to the guy who had done this, where was he? Kakaroot jerked to see an angry Calis in front of his face, "Hey! What are YOU doing?" Kakarott growled, "Looking for you, why?" Calis shook his head, "I don't know, what kind of question is that, Kakarott?" Vegeta managed to get himself up again, this time, a little more hurt, than the time before. Calis looked down, "Ah! Forget you, what's he doing here! Is he ok?" Krystal nodded, "Yeah, I think."  
  
Chris landed on the ground also, "Hey, I'm back." Calis turned, "Oh, hey, slow-poke, where have you been, did you take vacation?" Chris smiled, "Very funny." Calis blinked, weird, normally Chris would've been kind of defensive about that, sense he was dumb enough to do so. Krystal sighed, "Anyway, why don't we just wait for that idiot, if he comes to us, we got home-field advantage." Calis nodded, "I think I get where your going," he shivered, "oh, that's scary!" Krystal shoved him, "Shut up, you loser." Calis jumped up and clapped, "Oh there's some of your orginality showing through!" Krystal pushed him completely down this time, "I wasn't trying to get my orginiality rated, ya moron! And what's it to you?" Calis smirked, "Well, so what if I want to rate your orginiality, is that a problem?" Krystal nodded, "Yeah, it is!" Calis rolled his eyes, "Oh my bad." Vegeta jerked his head, he felt a large, but dark power in the distance, what was that? Kate landed near-by, "Hey, what are you guys doing, having a reunion?" Calis smiled, "Yes, we couldn't live without each other, so we had to be reunited," he said is an utterly sarcatic manner. Kate rolled her eyes, "I can feel the love."  
  
Vegeta felt the power, getting bigger, and closer. It was coming towards them, why was he the only one who sensed it? Vegeta growled, what kind of a power was that, it felt oddly familar, like he had encountered it recently. He looked down at his wound and began to recognize the power, "Wh-what?" Calis jerked, "Vegeta, what is it?" Vegeta blinked, "I- I...sense...something..." Calis, being smarter than Kakarott who would have probably gone: 'Oh, ok,' then turned around and an hour later, when everyone was dead gone, 'OH! We should've done something when Vegeta mentioned it!', blniked, "What don't we then?" Vegeta moaned and fell back down, losing the strength to talk, why was his strength cutting on and off like this? Calis growled, he believed his friend, "Ok..." He tried to sca the area, no, he tried scanning the planet, and he did pick up a reading, "Huh?" Krystal looked at him, "You feel it, too?" "Yes."  
  
It took off in the direction of the saiyan warriors, "Well, if they want to be on home-turf, let them, I won't lose to them, plus, that runt's to hurt to defend himself!" Kakarott looked down at Vegeta, he felt it, too, there just had to be away to help him out. He crossed his arms, "Damn this all to hell!" Kakarott growled under his breath, a line of curses that even Krystal couldn't manage. Calis clenched his fists, "Bring....it.....on!" Calis flared his ki, as if a warning signal to the stranger that lurked near-by. Chris smirked, "Ok, so, this guy thinks he's tough, huh." Chris simply crossed his arms, and leaned back, preparing to battle if he had to. Krystal growled, and nearly out-did Kakarott in the cursing category.  
  
The guy landed about five meters away from them, "Hello." Vegeta jerked up, "N-no..." The guy smirked at Vegeta, "So, the runt still hasn't been helped, has he?" Vegeta tried desperately to get up, and only managed to fall back down. The guy shot a unfocused blast, that hit the young saiyan in the side, "Uh....." Vegeta twitched slightly and Calis growled, "Just who do you think you are?!" Chris looked, "Hey, that wasn't fair, he wasn't up!" He smirked, "My bad," he then proceeded to hit the saiyan in the chest, a little more focused this time, so it left a horrible burn and alot of blood. Vegeta tried deperately to stay awake, but was knocked out by Chris. "Hey, look, there's no need for you to get more hurt than you already are, you crazy saiyan, you're the one he wants, and yet, you want to fight." He smirked, and looked up at the guy, "And you, just who are you to be picking on him, leave poor Vegeta alone and fight someone who can defend themselves!"  
  
Krystal had already powered up, to a fairly high-level, "How dare you! He didn't do anything, what's your problem?!" Calis was absolutely furious, his power was higher than it had ever gone before, out of complete and pure rage, nothing else. even Kakarott had powered up, "Look! You asshole, you obviously think your some great....thing, but you're not, you're just a loser who needs some serious hobbies, rather than picking on innocent people(Everyone loves this STUPID quote of Kakarott's, I couldn't leave it out!) like Vegeta!" The guy smirked, "No, you people are just to dense to realize the boy's potential, I have to get him out of the way before it realizes it!" Calis growled, "Well! You're fighting me first, and you won't live to fight again, so enjoy this fight, because it'll be your LAST! Your time's up, IT ENDS HERE!!" Calis flared his ki, once again, getting even more powerful.  
  
Videl swallowed, as Zarbon's body landed close to her own, she felt her hands become sweaty and her knees weak. "N-no..." Zarbon lifted her up and slung her, "I won't let you get away this time, I won't play around!" Videl opened her eyes, she saw Frieza, and she saw Zarbon, but they were soon both casted out by a bright light, it slowly got closer and closer, she swallowed hard, as the light swallowed her entire being, all she could do was sit there, as her world became darkenss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ A/N: MUST BE DRAMTIC! Ok, yeah, that end was a bit dramatic, hmmm, I will write an angst story...wait, I already am! {Idiot!} Darn, I thought you left! {No, I wouldn't leave you, you mron, who knows what you could do!} Aww! That's so mean, guess what, my marbles rolled down the street again today, then a dog ate one of them, I am currently trying to make it throw up, and it will! So, who thinks Videl's dead? Well, think what you want, BUT the only way you can KNOW it to read the next chapter {You're a bad narrator} and you're a bad person. {What a stupid comeback!} How mean! *Changes back to detective suit* Well, still on my Videl/Gohan case, I will figure THAT out, retrieve my marbles, AND write a new chapter...sometime! Oh there goes the doggy! "COME BACK DOGGY! I MUST HAVE MY MARBLE!" {Ok....end...bye...what an idiot...why are you still here, BYE!} 


	37. A Beaten Warrior

Disclaimer: I hate constantly doing these disclaimers, I want to OWN it! {What are you doing, now?} NOW, NOW, now I'm only a janator, BUT I will take it over! {Your crew?} They're working on a plan to raise there IQ levels, soon, they will be back...I'm sure with NO IQ increase, BUT they will be back, and I WILL take over DBZ!  
  
Heya! I'm finally updating, for everyone who is still reading this, if anyone is still reading this, well, I could care less, I WILL CONTINUE to update, heh. Well, enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newcomer  
  
A Beaten Warrior  
  
The guy growled as he watched Calis' Ki rise. "Boy, you're very strong!" Calis growled, "Wow...aren't you bright!" Vegeta winced, "Ca-lis..." Kakarott, knelt over his friend, sighed, "Vegeta...don't stress, it'll only make things worse." Vegeta moaned, but kept his eyes open and watched Calis fight, he wasn't letting Calis die for his sake, he just wasn't worth it. Kakarott growled, "Calis...be careful!"  
  
Calis turned, "Don't worry, I will, but he's the one that better be careful!" Kakarott knew Calis had a big ego, a really, really big ego, he just hoped that didn't destroy him, which it had the ability to do. Vegeta looked into his eyes, he knew it, too, he didn't want Calis to fight, but he was the best chance they had, unless Vegeta could do what he had done before. Kakarott looked forward, showing no emotions concerning Calis towards the young saiyan.  
  
Krystal pushed her bangs from her face, to watch Calis fight, he wasn't planning on being careful, no matter what he said. She didn't blame him, if Calis failed she wouldn't hesitate to step in, the thing deserved to be tortured, then killed brutally and as slow and as painful as possible, and Calis wasn't going to stop until this was done. "You're going to wish you didn't know mine or Vegeta's name when I'm done with you, you creep!" The cold-hearted villian just smirked, "Hmph! We'll see about that!" Calis snapped back with a smirk of his own, "Oh, we'll see alright!" Calis felt a purplish, blue ki surround his body, "Hmph!"  
  
The confident boy made the first move, "Die! Freak!" The thing's eye twitched in anger a Calis' foot scraped his face, he soon realized he was no where near fast enough to out-do the boy, when it came to strength he had him beat, though. He needed to use that to his advantage, but what kind of situation would require strength only? He snapped his head, "That's it!" Calis turned, "Huh?" He charged at Calis with his hands launched outward, Calis blocked by connecting with his hands, and his fingers laced with the creatures. Using the duel to his advantage, after out-doing Calis by far, he kneed him and sent him flying upward.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta's head cocked at the sight of one of those many stones, on the creature's belt, which he happened to be so conviently wearing, it was holding the stone only, but wasn't it weighing him down. Hurt or not, Vegeta pushed his body up, Kakarott jerked, "Hey, are you ok?" Vegeta nodded, "Uh-huh." 'If I get that stone away from him, would it weaken him?' The thing turned to see the young prince's glance fixed on his belt, "Damn! He knows!" He thought aloud, he soon regretted this when the older saiyan turned, "What did you say?"  
  
He quickly recovered by a quick snap of his toungue, "Hmph, is the pressure gettin' to you kid, I think you're hearing things." It worked well, the boy was obivously under a slight bit of pressure from the heated battle, he flinched, "Oh, shut up! I'll show you!" All he did was smirk, "Don't get sore if you lose, boy, I'll show you how to lose expertly!" Calis' pressure left him, "Yeah, I'm sure you know how to do that real well, but believe it or not, you'll be even better at it when I'm done!" "You talk to much!" "Hmph!"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Th-that stone....I've got to get it..." Kakarott looked down at the muttering saiyan, what was he talking about, he was to weak to understand, "Vegeta?" He questioned the younger saiyan, Vegeta looked him in the eyes. His blue eyes(think Super Saiyan like, but bluer, no green) looked very determined, and tormented, "K-Kakarott..." Well, he understood that pretty well, "Huh?" Kakarott knelt down, "Vegeta?" Vegeta clenched his fists, marking his fingers lines on the muddy land, he cocked his head in the direction of the creature, and to his waist. Kakarott's eyes weren't as catching, he gave the prince a confused look. Vegeta shook his head, there wasn't any sense getting two of his friends involved.  
  
Kakarott cocked his eyebrow, now he wasn't going to tell him, he scanned the thing's waist again, what was he referring to? Vegeta forced himself up completely, Kakarott jerked, "Vegeta!" Krystal turned around, an sighed, "Are you crazy!?" Vegeta was breathing very hard, and didn't look ready to endure much, but he looked like he was set on doing something and was going to do it. Krystal shook her head, "Oh, Vegeta..." Calis realized, even fighting that the saiyan prince was up, but why? Why was Vegeta so determined to blame himself for this, it wasn't his fault!  
  
Vegeta growled quietly under his breath. Chris cocked an eyebrow, "He's incredible." Kate crossed her arms, "I'll say, before he could barely speak." Chris nodded, rather impressed, "Yes, he is a rather impressive fighter, very determined, but I hope he doesn't get hurt even worse." Kate rolled her eyes, "Dont worry, he will." Chris looked at her, "You were always so consident in the prince's abilities, very loyal." Kate shrugged, "Uh, sorry." Chris smiled, "You should be." Kate grinned, "You're just mean!"  
  
Chris shook his head, but he knew, if Vegeta was so determined, there was something nagging him. that wouldn't leave him alone until he did something about it. Though, he was always determined, this wasn't like him, he usually knew when to quit, and it's past time to quit for him. Chris looked at Kakarott, he looked like he was looking for something, "Hmm..." Chris wondered if nayone had realized his change in personality, he guessed he had one sense...  
  
Kakarott stopped looking long enough to help vegeta remain balanced. "Are you ok? What are you doing?" Vegeta panted, then winced, "I need to help Calis, Kakarott." Kakarott flinched again, "You what?! Have you lost your mind?!" Vegeta smiled weakly, "Sorry, but I really need to." Kakarott shook his head, "You'll get hurt!" vegeta clenched his fists, "I already am." Kakarott clenched his fists, Vegeta felt the older saiyan's blood run onto his own skin, "Vegeta...you'll die."  
  
The determined saiyan pulled away from Kakarott's help, he looked at Calis, who was now expertly getting his butt whipped. Vegeta growled, "I can't let him do this...not now...I have to do SOMETHING!" Krystal growled, "Vegeta!" Her voice rang in his ears, she didn't seem as calm as usual, in fact, she hadn't for awhile now, even if it was during an intense fight, what was with her? Calis skidded about 6 feet before finally stopping, and letting out a loud moan, "No way...this is impossible!" Vegeta clenched his fists, "Calis!" Vegeta forced the energy ball into his hand, at the same time the creature did, too, aimed at Calis.  
  
Calis' eyes widened at the sight of the freak's energy forming, and what was worse, he couldn't move, the jerk had paralized him. "Shoot! No!" Vegeta knew he was going to have to charge a little faster, than weirdo over there. Kakarott was jaw-dropped, "How? Not to long ago, he couldn't speak, he could barely breathe, and now...HOW?!" About A half a second before the villian fired his, Vegeta released a fairly large Big Bang Attack. Calis' eyes opened, "No...please...Vegeta!" He recognized that blast in a heart beat, Big Bang, Vegeta's favorite move, why, why was he doing this.  
  
Vegeta had his eyes set on that stone, he was going to get it whether it did anything or not. He turned, then chuckled, "You astound me, runt, for the runt of this group you're pretty damn tough." Vegeta growled, "Leave Calis alone!" Calis blinked, "Vegeta..." The thing turned, and smirked, yet again, "Well, sense you like to keep on coming back for more, I'll make sure to make your death as painful as possible!" At this, he jumped and kicked Vegeta in the head, a blow that sent him flying backwards, if he couldn't survive this, maybe he could at least make someone else notice the stone.  
  
Chris cringed, "Poor Vegeta..." Kakarott was still jaw-dropped, and could not figure out how to close his mouth. Krystal looked about as tense as a cat surrounded by about three thousand dogs. Kate was just watching wondering how long Vegeta could stand having the living hell beat out of him. Calis, well, Calis looked as if he was about to kill himself, commit suicide, somewhere in those categories.  
  
Vegeta got up again, panting, "I'm not gonna last three minutes." The black- hearted creature grabbed Vegeta and pushed on his throat until he couldn't get anything out of it, it felt like it was already crushed, suddenly he felt a knee jar into his rib-cage. He threw him up and hit him square in the face, knocking him a few feet, "Don't worry, this time I won't be as nice as just stabbing you, you took that a little to well, runt!" Vegeta tried desperately to get back up, but got no where when he felt a foot pound at his chest, "Ah!Oww..." Vegeta moaned. He pushed his foot farther into the saiyan's chest until he had him gasping for any breath he could manage.  
  
Krystal felt her heart pound with complete rage, all she saw was red, and all she could hear was Vegeta pleading for the thing to stop. She clenched her fists hard enough to where it felt has if her finger-tips might come out the other side, but no pain registered, she was furious, tense, worried, and crazy all at the same time, and was about ready to hang this freak out to dry. She gritted her teeth, and her power level took a jump about 100 times foward. Then, she saw it, that black, gray stone hanging from his belt, that was it, that was what Vegeta wanted, the stone. Whatever importance the weird little things had, Vegeta wanted it and he was going to get it, and no dying was going to be involved, if she had anything to do with it, and she would if she had to watch this for another minute, she'd have a whole BUNCH to do with it.  
  
Calis felt a chill of anguish, fear, agony, and anger surge through his veins. This was HIS fault, Vegeta had stepped into help him, that's all he was thinking right now. Vegeta, the prince of al saiyan's, had risked his own life to save HIS, he wasn't eve royal blood and Vegeta had done it. He was such an arrogent fool, he should;ve been more careful, and Vegeta wouldn't be the victim of this freak's torture. And, he wasn't going to be much longer if Calis' heart-rate didn't take a major decrease which he wasn't planning on doing until that guy bowed and pleaded forgiveness from Vegeta, and that's exactly what he was going to do, EXACTLY!  
  
Vegeta, unaware of the intense feelings of hate he was surrounded by, tried desperately to get up, but was nailed in the side and whimpered quietly at the pain. The creature pulled Vegeta to eye-level, he smirked, Vegeta knew he was having the time of his life, but what could he do, he was to weak to beat him. The thing dug it's nails into Vegeta's neck, coming in within about a half an inch away from killing him. He lifted Vegeta up into the air, Vegeta kicked a few weak kicks, but that was about all he could manage, "Pl-please...l-leave them a-alone..." He stammered out a quiet plea under his shaking breath, it was quiet, but not quite quiet enough.  
  
Krystal heart twisted in agony, "Vegeta...no...I'll show YOU!" Kakarott suddenly learned how to close his mouth again, "Uh! That jerk!" Calis' eyes narrowed about as small has anyone could get them without closing them, in fact it looked as if he might have closed them, his heart hurt, but he had one thing in mind: KILL, along with a few other people. Chris was a bit taken by the comment, he was willing to give EVERYTHING...everything to save US, "I don't understand, what makes him such a loyal friend, such horrible treatment from Frieza...wouldn't that make him untrusting? Kate just knew what the thing had coming to it, and knew that was quite enough.  
  
The creature didn't though, and it tightened it's grip on Vegeta's neck, nearly causing him to black out, Vegeta reached desperately for the stone, trying to draw attention to it. It got Calis' he jerked his head in the direction and getting a shine from the right light, or water, which ever hitting it and immediately knew what Vegeta's objective was. so did Mr. Weirdo, so he tightened his grip one last time, and nailed him in the ribs with his knee, again. Vegeta winced in intense agony from the blow, but was determined to stay awake.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta, and the creature heard something that to Vegeta, was almost what he wanted to hear, but also didn't, afraid of what would happen, and to Mr. Weirdo, Uh-oh...you're in trouble! It was a yell, a yell that sounded absolutely serious, that also sounded like a certain saiyan boy and girl fused, and brought everyone's attention to the young saiyan prince: Vegeta. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I took absolutely forever, I wonder if people are still reading this. Hmm, Hello *echoes* Hm, oh well, wait, where'd that echo come from, I'm at my house, WEIRD! Well, how'd you like it? Well, kind of dark, gruesome, I LOVE torturing vegety, it's so fun! Well, c-yas later! 


	38. Payback

Disclaimer: Nooo! I'm writing the dumb disclaimer AGAIN! {You will, until this fanfic gets finished} Aww! I want to OWN it! {Uh-huh, with THAT crew?} Uhh...well...*crew's toungues are hanging out of their heads, while they drool in complete stupidity* I'll get a NEW crew. {Good...why don't you have try-outs? +Saracasm+} GOOD IDEA! {Wait...NO!}  
  
I'm updating yet again, heh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newcomer  
  
Pay-Back  
  
Thay prince's name sent a chill down the monster's neck, he tightened his grip on the saiyan's throat. The saiyan let out a weak whimper, he wasn't sure what to think of his name being being yelled. Calis felt like a power was on the tip on his fingers, he couldn't reach it. He could still feel a powerful rage consume his body, he couldn't stand watching his friend lose his life, to save his own, he was the prince, not some low-level. "Grr! Leave Vegeta alone!!"  
  
Kakarott clenched his fists, he wasn't just going to sit here, what kind of a friend would do that, "V-Vegeta!" He felt a white ki overtake his body, as he let out a loud yell, "YOU'D BETTER LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU JERK!!" 'I don't believe this, all I did was sit here and watch...what kind of a friend...was I?' He felt the red liquid drip down his fists, the pain didn't even register to him, he was furious, at himself, and this freak.  
  
Calis screamed in anger, "I'll make you pay for this, FREAK!!" Vegeta moaned, "No, c'mon, Calis...d-do-aahh..." Vegeta's voice slipped from his throat as the cold-hearted villian squeezed the skin on his throat slightly harder. Krystal growled, "Don't you ever get it, leave him ALONE!" She jumped and hit him in the back of the head, causing him to lose his grip on Vegeta entirely, and the saiyan fell to the ground. Soon, he was in the middle of a small pool of blood, his own. Kakarott looked at Calis, "Hey, I'll take care of Vegeta, ok?" Calis nodded, and looked down at Vegeta, "I- I hope he's....alright."  
  
Kakarott knelt over him, he put his hand on his shoulder, the saiyan's body was shaking, he was cold and scared, and he had just been three breaths away from dying. "It's ok, Vegeta, I'm right here." Kakarott whispered in a very gentle voice, Vegeta tried to stop shaking, he couldn't. Kakarott picked up Vegeta, blood got all over him, Vegeta definitely wasn't the most healthy saiyan right now, but that certainly wasn't effecting Krystal's or Calis' attitudes.  
  
Calis growled, "Alright, time to die!" He powered up yet again, he wasn't going to lose this time.Vegeta moaned and jerked his head, he felt a surge of electricity jolt up his body, he fluttered his eyelids, he saw sparkling blue rock in the ground, it was pretty much covered by mud and it would have been, if it hadn't been glowing and being all shakey. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "Wha?" The stone continued glowing, the saiyan squirmed in Kakarott's arms, determined to see what was with the stone, it was apparently one of the one's here, on this odd planet, who did it belong to, though.  
  
"What?" Kakarott looked down at the battered saiyan who was now proceeding to struggle to get loose, he shrugged and set him down, "What's up?" The young prince's hand reached for the stone, bringing Kakarott's immediate attention to it. "Weird," he mumbled and his eyes widened as the stone began to get sowly brighte, Kakarott knelt and picked it up, it got dimer as he brought it up to his chest. He examined it carefully, "Hmm...that's weird!"  
  
Vegeta totured himself by staying conscious, he struggled up on to his hands and knees, "What is it?" He stammered upon his words. Kakarott only shrugged and stared with interest. Vegeta reached for the stone, then brought his arm down again with the sharp pain reaching up had provided. Kakarott, realizing the saiyan wanted to see it lyed it down on the ground in front of him, it glew brighter as he set it down. Vegeta's eyes got wide with curiousity.  
  
Meanwhile, Calis bound and determined to beat the freaky man before him, pushed himself far past what he thought his limits were. "You'll pay for what you did to Vegeta!"  
  
"Oh, will I?"  
  
"Yeah! You will!" His ki surrounded in body and increased in power, he closed his eyes, he couldn't believe it, Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans had saved HIS life, why? He didn't deserve that kind of sacrifice, not from Vegeta!  
  
"Calis!"  
  
He jerked his head at the sound of Krystal's enraged voice, that was not a voice Krystal got alot, and when she did, it was REALLY bad! "Krystal?" She had apparently also been charging this entire time, because her power was the same as, if not stronger than his. He guessed she'd seen Vegeta get beaten for the last time, well, she did stay with Frieza, and no telling what that purple-lipped freak did to poor vegeta all the time, and that green-haired pretty boy didn't take to kindly to him either.  
  
"Let me fight!" Calis refused to this comment, he was not going to let her do this, he was, it was pay-back time. "Fine, then, we'll fight him, together." Reluctantly Calis agreed, the odds of the two of them losing, with max powers and rage consuming every vein in there body was highly unlikely. Krystal was saitsfyed, she was going to fight this creep if it was the last thing she did, and fighting him with Calis would have to do for now.  
  
Krystal shot another glance at the obviously engrossed saiyan prince, who was staring wide-eyed at a light blue stone, and so was Kakarott, he looked more confused than curious. He was to dense to realize what was going on, she doubted Vegeta even wanted to watch, she could see the fire in his eyes of wanting to turn and look at the fight, but his conscience refusing to do so, plus curiousity always did get the best of that boy.  
  
The freaky looking creature that claimed to be a man, also noticed Vegeta looking at the stone, and Calis and Krystal's angry glares. Suddenly his eye twitched, "That can't be..." He twitched, this time his whole body gave a little. "...no, that's impossible." He struggled with his insides, trying to convince himself of his own words. He tried desperately to focus on the boy and girl in front of him, but right now, they seemed nothing more than distractions. Slowly the creature swallowed his desperation and turned to fight, determined to reamin at complete focus on the fight.  
  
Calis held out his hand and began forming a small green blast, which rather quickly became larger, and then wasn't so small anymore. Krystal, not being a plan-out-and-attack kind of person, jumped at 'the creep', and swatted at him, with excellent accuracy. Calis growled, and this time had slight more meaning in his words, "I swear, this will be YOUR LAST FIGHT!!"  
  
"I disagree!" He dodged Krystal with quite a struggle, and continue watching Calis charge, being a complete idiot and doing nothing to keep him from charging he stood there, being a weirdo. Vegeta had one last struggle with his conscience and then forced his head to look at the battle and from the stone, he forced himself up, bound and determined to help in anyway.  
  
Kakarott blinked, "Vegeta, have you lost your mind? you don't need to fight naymore, you'll wind up getting hurt.............again!!"  
  
Vegeta shoved him aside, "No, I want to, I have to, I can't let them fight, the one this guy wants to kill is me, for what reason, I don't know." Then, the young saiyan turned and looked down at the still glowing stone, "Hmm..." He picked it up, curiousity getting total and complete control over him for a few moments. As soon as the saiyan made contact with it, it shattered, and the pieces seemed to oddly disappear into Vegeta's battle- worn body, "Huh?"  
  
Kakarott blinked again, "That was the freakiest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged and turned to look at the battle-field where Calis and Krystal were fighting Mr. Weirdo. Speaking of which, turned to look at Vegeta, then turned back. Vegeta sighed, "This is getting on my nerves!" He charged up a Big Bang Attack and fired.  
  
"Where'd that energy come from?"  
  
"I'm not sure, a minute ago I didn't feel like I had any, I wonder if that stone did something."  
  
Kakarott nodded, "But still," he grasped Vegeta, "you're hurt!"  
  
Vegeta looked up, "Yeah, I know, but I need to fight, ok?" The unknown creature quickly deflected the blast and jumped right in front of the young prince, making Krystal and Calis even angrier than befor, he was pretty bruised up, but, so was Vegeta, Vegeta reached for his shoulder and winced, he flew up into the air, and panted. Creepy followed, Vegeta powered up, and his eyes took on a glowing color, the same has the stone. First only his pupils were, and then his whole eye caught on to the color. Vegeta's power his the roof, no, forget hit, it broke the roof, and continued soaring, leaving a few stunned faces.  
  
Vegeta muttered something in his native tounge. (Yes, saiyan!!) Which sounded in sounded in Weirdo's ears like a bunch of gibberish, in Calis, Krystal, and Kakarott's it sounded like this, "Now, it's time for pay-back, you creep!!"  
  
"I-It's like he's a whole new person!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, it's short, but it's up, so, YAYNESS! Be happy, well, I'm going to go do whatever it is I do, yes, scary thought, but STILL! Now, keep in mind, I started this a while back and just now finished it, and it might take me a little while to get it posted, but I'm tryin'!! Well, I'm about done with this fic and I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel, well, actually i think I will but who knows! Sorry about the update trouble, school really in hammering me right now, I can't wait till and hopefully, it won't take me so long to update my stories any more, won't that be neat ! C-yas, later! 


	39. New and Improved

Disclaimer: --Stand by-- *Having try-outs for his crew* NO I WILL DO IT!! I WILL HAVE A SMARTER CREW AND DOMINATE!! {They're going to be just as dumb as before!} Aw, c'mon, now, think positive. {Oh, there's an idea, why don't you start THINKING PERIOD. I think DBZ crap in driving you mad.} Nonsense, I WILL TAKE OVER DBZ! I WILL!! {Whatever...-_-;}  
  
Well, here I am, updating again, even though it took me about 5 billion years, I'm doing it, but who cares it's here now. So, don't complain and enjoy! Heh! BE HAPPY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newcomer  
  
New and Improved  
  
He stared at the young prince's face, his spine prickled with fear as he saw an icy blue. They were glowing and seeming to pierce right through him. But, his power level was the MOST amazing thing, it was going far past anything imaginable. "Y-you? How...." He stammered and backed away, gripped with fear.  
  
The young prince remained still, he was staring at the thing in front of him, who had a look of despair on his face. "Why do you look so scared?"  
  
"I'm not scared, boy, why would I be afraid of you."  
  
"You look that way."  
  
He flinched, "You little runt, I'll teach a lesson you'll never forget."  
  
"I'm not the one who needs a lesson."  
  
"YOU!" He powered up to his max at the time being he growled in anger.  
  
Vegeta follwed suit by powering up also, but meeting his opponent's and not nearly at his max.  
  
Calis eyes widened, he was happy, but inside he had mixed emotions, if Vegeta was so strong now, it was going to wear the poor hting out when he went back to normal, but at least he'd win. "Vegeta..."  
  
Kakarott watched Vegeta eyes open, mouth dropped. "My gosh, he's so strong."  
  
"I guess something finally snapped." Krystal looked at Kakarott, he sensed a bit of relief in her voice, that she was trying to hide.  
  
Something was spinning in Kakarott's mind, his wounds, what about his wounds, he would collapse from exhaustion. He was hurt, with all the power in the world there was nothing anything could do about that. He should feel it, and he would.  
  
Vegeta leapt at his foe and nailed him with a dead on kick, creepy managed to catch himself and shake it off. "You'll pay for that, kid!" He charged back at Vegeta and missed when the prince side-stepped with relative ease.  
  
Vegeta jumped up and hit him in the back of the next, causing blood to emit from the man or whatever's mouth. He stubmled a good ways, "How? That's impossible!!"  
  
Vegeta backed off and launched his Galic Gun attack, which injured Creepy far more than originally anticapted. Vegeta shook his head in an unsatisfying manner, "This isn't any fun, you're not challenging at all."  
  
"Don't push your luck, kid!"  
  
Vegeta got an unhappy look on his face, "Luck?" He seemed surprised at the comment.  
  
Creepy laughed, then wiped some blood from his mouth, he began panting hard, "You won't win!" He powered up further, seeming to replace his max with a new power.  
  
The young saiyan shrugged and powered up to match his opponent's once more, he was beginning to wonder if this thing really could to better, he hated being it suspense like this and wished the thing'd get it over with. "Why don't you show me your true power?" He growled out of frusteration.  
  
"Because, you aren't even worthy."  
  
Vegeta was completely unconvinced, "You're bluffing."  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"It's easy to tell."  
  
"You're better than I thought, but I can still beat you."  
  
"Well, SHOW ME IT, THEN!" The saiyan feinted a charge at him and growled.  
  
"Ok...but, you're in WAY over your head killed, runt!" He suddenly powered up to a limit that was far past anything Calis, Vegeta, Kakarott, Krystal or anyone else had ever sensed.  
  
"Hmmm...not bad..." The saiyan prince was impressed, but not discouarged, he powered up and matched the power level, but that seemed his max as well.  
  
The two charged at each other, slinging mud as they did so, they hit each other dead on and both gave it everything they had, and seemed equal. Creepy hit Vegeta in the face, and the prince, who had obviously caught on to Calis' ways of fighting, kicked him where NOBODY wants to be kicked.  
  
Creepy backed off and looked at Vegeta, enraged, "You little!" He jammed his knee directly into his stomachm causing the saiyan prince to spit out blood. This obviously had triggered his wound from th stab, but he forced himself to look up.  
  
"You hurt...my friends..." He stood back up, and slightly winced, "Now, I'll HURT you!!" Vegeta powered up and charged at him again landing a few hard punched before his foe had a chance to retaliate.  
  
This brought Creepy's mind to Vegeta's wounds, he was a bad guy, and not honorable at all, so what. He had the advantage, normally Vegeta would have been kicking his butt, BAD. But, Vegeta was hurt still due to his previous wounds, and now Creepy had an idea. He quickly sturnk the young saiyan across the face and snet him skidding backwards.  
  
He jumped and grabbed Calis by the neck, who proceedingly growled and grabbed, managing to grab his arms and squeeze it in complete rage. "Let me go...you cheating son of a bitch!!" He continued to struggle desperately, Calis got a look of despair on his face when he saw the prince get up and look at him. "VEGETA!!" Calis screamed in anguish, "No! Put me DOWN!!!"  
  
Vegeta looked at his now far advantaged opponent, Vegeta bowed his head in despair, then looked up, " PUT HIM DOWN, YOU CREEP!!"  
  
"Why would I do that?" He felt a sharp pain go up his spine and Calis' boot in his leg.  
  
"You better not hurt him!" The saiyan he held in his grasp growled and looked as he let the words out through his gritted teeth.  
  
"Why wouldn't I," he smirked, "I'm in the perfect position to do so."  
  
Calis got a look of twisted anger on his face, then looked at his desperate friend. "Vegeta...c'mon...just attack!" He mumbled this so no one could hear, he would have been fine if someone had heard.  
  
Creepy did let him go, then froze him with a blackish grey beam, which paralized Calis completely. "Now, Vegeta, if you don't want your friend over there, to implode...I'd suggest, you stay still."  
  
Vegeta jerked back, unhappy, his heart was racing inside of him, "Calis...you-you creep, you'd better not do anything to him!!"  
  
"I won't as long as YOU keep still." He quickly moved and kneed Vegeta in the stomach, it was clear the saiyan wanted to block some of the punches, which wouldn't quit, but he didn't, after a while Vegeta stumbled back, a mess of blood and bruises. He glanced at Calis who looked at if he might explode at any minute.  
  
Kakarott flinched, "He-he looks worse then before."  
  
Chris nodded, "He's hurt, but he could so easily beat this freak, it's not even funny, if only there was a way to get Calis out of there."  
  
Vegeta then proceeded to get another beating he could have easily blocked and then he got slung back, he forced himself up, with the support of one leg. He looked at Calis, and an idea struck him. This was no way to fight, but he could easily get Calis out of that hold.  
  
Calis was looking at him, outraged. Vegeta halfway smiled at him, and flipped behind Calis and hit him, him, quickly knocking him out of the hold. Calis then looked as if he might Grab the thing and ficiously rip it's head off. The prince put his hand on Calis' shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Calis was furious with himself and that cheating asshole who was standing over there smirking still.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah..." He turned to face his foe, "I'll show you..." He powered up to a new limit, still wincing slightly, but he pushed the pain back and decided he'd just have to deal with it later, he had probloems to deal with now.  
  
Though he had slightly underestimated the sbility to stratigize of the saiyan prince, he had still got a good beating in on him, and he had to be worn down after it. "Bring it on...runt!"  
  
Vegeta did just that, and beat the guy into a living deformed creature which seemed to try and move a little bit and then gave up on it's feeble attempts. The prince backedo ff anf began panting. Calis quickly ran over to him and asked if he was okay repeatidly. Vegeta nodded and got into a fighting position again, when the deformed htingy got up and into what seemed like one.  
  
After a few exchanged skirmishes, the two charged at each other and began fighting with everything they had AGAIN, and Vegeta quickly redeemed the upper hand as the hand-to-hand-comat continued. The the beaten thing did land a few good punches.  
  
The saiyan prince knocked him down to the ground, got in a position with his arms outspread and energy charging in both hands, the energy was the same color as his eyes, and light ice-like blue color and electricity charged around him.  
  
Calis blinked, "Well, this is a new attack."  
  
Krystal smirked at him, "Well ,what can you expect, he seems lie a whole new person."  
  
Calis nodded, "That he does, but I'm thinking he's going to need some attention in the medical department after this."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Kakarott blinked, "Well, let's see what this does..."  
  
Vegeta was now panting but still charging, his chest was heaving continuously and he looked like he was scraping for energy, but he seems to have enough to wipe out 3 galaxies right now.  
  
Krystal shook her head and shouted in concern, "VEGETA! FIRE NOW! USING TO MUCH ENERGY WILL JUST HURT YOU!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I'm done, not too bad of a cliffhanger, unless you're rooting for the bad guy. Well, I hope you liked, forgive me for the shortness, but I swear, I'll have the next chapter out within a week's time, and you can hold me to it! I WILL! o matter if all it says it: "I like hotdogs!" What does that have to do with the story, NO IDEA! BUT STILL! Hope you enjoyed it, C-yas! 


	40. Last man, creature, or boy standing

Disclaimer: Does anyone have a towel? {*Reluctant in question* What do you need a towel for?} Um, some guy was dancing about and blew his head off with a bazooka, now his guts are everywhere. {Still having try-outs?} I have post-poned them! {Ugh! -_-;} Never mind that, I must over-take DBZ! {You scare me...}Good!  
  
Okay, I'm updating again, right now I'm debating over whether to make a sequel to this, I've got a good idea for one, but I'm not sure! ^_^; Well, who cares! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Newcomer  
  
Last man, creature, or boy standing!  
  
Frieza leaned back in his chair, finally relieved of the HIGE HIGE bandits, who Dodoria had gotten rid of by threatening to eat a can of beans, that had scared Zarbon so bad he had locked himself in a room and refused to come out, Frieza was assuming the runt and the rest of his friends dead. Zarbon poked his head on into Frieza's throne room, "Zarbon?"  
  
Zarbon winced, "Yes, sire?"  
  
"Oh, stop being a baby, Dodoria's gone!"  
  
"Oh, whew! Thank goodness!" Zarbon then stepped into the room completely.  
  
"Zarbon, I want you to do me a favor.you know those three that we haven't heard from in a while?"  
  
"Vegeta, Krystal and Kakarott?"  
  
"Yes.that's them."  
  
"Do you think you could scan for them, I'm assuming they're dead."  
  
"Yes, sire.and I hope they are."  
  
"Whatever, just check."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"What would you like me to do, Frieza?!" Dodoria hopped into the room and made Zarbon flinch and head for the door.  
  
"Nothing.just leave."  
  
----------------------------  
  
But elsewhere Vegeta was anything but dead, he continued charging the icy beam in his hands, energy was going into both and it seemed as if bits of the universe where being absorbed into it. Electricity crackled around the angry saiyan, a blue and gold display of fire works. "You..have.pushed..me..TOO FAR!" He screamed as the energy kept gathering, he seemed to have no limit.  
  
"It's amazing." Calis had obviously forgotten his fears for the prince, he was utterly impressed by this time. "How? He had this much power the whole time?"  
  
Krystal's eyes were wide with amazement also, even she didn't expect THIS much energy, just how much did he have. "Vegeta?" She felt a jolt run down her spine and she got into an enduring pose, the energy was astounding even her body.  
  
"Wow." Kakarott guessed that blue stone was a lot more than just a blue stone, Vegeta was absolutely amazing, and he had been afraid of Frieza? Freaky! "Vegeta.you're awesome!"  
  
The thing gritted it's teeth, "No, I won't be outclassed by a stupid saiyan, you're nothing but a kid, a rotten little runt!" He also started charging up, his power seemed like mere child's play to what he was up against, he refused to be subdued though.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "You won't win, you can't win!" He charged further, it would seem he had reached his limit, but he didn't seem at all close to finished, "I'll beat you!" He continued charging, his mind made up, he would win this battle. And, probably a good decision, too, as of now he seemed completely invincible.  
  
Chris twitched slightly, eyes wide, "Wow.it's amazing." Chris put his arms to cover his face, from the random debris that had been flying by, a minute ago mud had gotten all over his face and it made him a little more alert than before.  
  
Now, the rain seemed to be getting vaporized as soon as it got into the vicinity of the young, but obviously accomplished prince. The creature growled, he was beginning to tire from the energy he was using and his wasn't half of Vegeta's. "Damn.no."  
  
Krystal noticed his lack of power, "Vegeta.fire.fire while you've got him beat, he can't win!" She pushed a bang out of her face and remained in her guarding stance.  
  
"FIRE, NOW!" A worn out Calis obviously agreed with her proposal. If Vegeta fired now, hopefully he would have some energy to conserve,  
  
The young warrior obeyed quickly, he pushed his hands together and a crazy beam shot out of them, it twisted and spiraled, but remained on target. Electricity crackled around him and the beam. Suddenly Creepy let lose a beam of his own, he WAS REALLY outclassed, "NO!" He screamed as the two beams hit and Vegeta's immediately took control and began advancing quickly.  
  
The young saiyan grunted and pushed harder, easily making the beam speed towards his opponent, swallowing it's beam almost effortlessly. Being outdone entirely, Creepy added the remaining bit of his power to his seemingly small beam. Vegeta pushed one last time, and the two beams together hit the creep, vaping him within 3 seconds of the collision, Calis had tried to comprehend his last words, but failed.  
  
Vegeta panted, still in his firing position, his eyes changed back to there normal color, and his power level dropped, but not to what it had been before, no, now he was far stronger. Calis' eyes widened, "Vegeta?" He waited desperately for a response.  
  
"Wow." Was Vegeta's only answer, even he didn't under stand what he had just done, what kind of power he had just used. For a minute he hovered there, panting in that some position, until he collapsed from serious lack of energy.  
  
Kakarott ran and caught the prince before he hit the ground, "Wow, Vegeta, and you were afraid of Frieza?"  
  
Calis and Krystal both accompanied him, looking at Vegeta. Chris remained back, but had a smile on his face. Max strolled up a few moments later, with his hands behind his head, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
Calis twitched slightly for a moment, then opened his mouth to yell, but just shook his head and smiled a very phony smile, "No, nothing.just probably the largest energy source in the universe, that's all."  
  
"Okay." It took Max a minute, after Calis had turned back to Vegeta before he realized, "WHAT?!"  
  
Calis chuckled to himself and shook his head, then spoke up, "Okay.sense Vegeta doesn't seem like he needs to be riding in a space pod alone, and who knows where you guys' pods are, why don't you go back in our ship?"  
  
Krystal nodded, then looked down at Vegeta, "I think the little 'runt' here'll probably have a little chit-chat with the great and mighty Frieza, too."  
  
Kakarott nodded, "You bet he will, but first, how about a rejuvenation tank?"  
  
Calis was all for it, "That's probably the bets idea you've had in your entire life time, Kakarott."  
  
Kakarott made an angry face, "Very funny, Calis."  
  
Krystal shook her head and laughed, she then looked back to Vegeta, who's tail was now twitching continuously, well, he wasn't dead. Just then, a young girl walked up an unhappy expression on her face.  
  
"Hikaru?" Kakarott blinked questioningly, "Where have you been?"  
  
"On my way."  
  
Calis fell over laughing, "It took you this long, my gosh, and I thought my ship was slow."  
  
"Slow doesn't describe it, Calis.it was hideous!"  
  
"I see!" Calis continued laughing at Hikaru's predicament, "You got in one of Dodoria's space pods, poor you." He showed fake and annoying sympathy. Even Chris shook his head, "How horrible, Hikaru."  
  
Krystal just laughed, "Oh, well, I guess that's the way it goes."  
  
Hikaru turned her attention to the wounded prince, "He okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he just needs some rest." Calis, for once, seemed at ease, even if he was Vegeta's unofficial body guard, he figured if Vegeta had that much power, he could survive this, but he still didn't like seeing him in this kind of condition.  
  
Krystal nodded, "Well, we're all going back in Calis' ship, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely, I'd rather live on this." She paused and observed everything, "This.'happy' planet."  
  
Calis motioned for them to come on, then looked at Kakarott, "Would you like to give him to me?"  
  
Kakarott shook his head, "I'm fine."  
  
Calis cocked his eyebrow, "Okay.but, I don't trust you, you're not gonna drop him, are you?"  
  
"Gah! Calis, NO!" This comment made Kakarott mad, I'm not just going to be completely careless with him, I saw what he went through just as well, if not better than you did.  
  
"Yeah, but you're such an oaf."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Calis laughed, "C'mon, guys!" He took off, followed by Kakarott, Chris, Krystal, Max, Kate and Hikaru. Kate was obviously in shock from seeing that much power in a such a little 'runt' as Zarbon referred to him, but oh would it be fun to watch him beat the hell out of that stupid pretty boy.  
  
After everyone got on, and after slamming the door in Hikaru's face and getting slapped by mistake, Calis started his ship, and was greeted by, "Hello.weakling." In that oh so annoying voice of his computer.  
  
"Shut up! Just find Frieza's ship and take us there, okay?"  
  
"I didn't know Freezers owned ships."  
  
Kakarott snickered at Calis' computer, "No! Not Freezer! Frieza! You know who I mean, dumb thing."  
  
"I'm a computer.haven't we gone over this before Calis?" The annoying voice seemed to get worse by the minute.  
  
"Argh! Hey, look, we need to get back, the prince is hurt! OKAY?!"  
  
"Okay.okay." The ship started up and took off at, to Hikaru, an incredibly fast pace.  
  
"This makes my ship seem even slower than it really was."  
  
"Maybe not, who knows HOW slow it went!" Calis took a seat, the spaceship had about fifteen seats, the tile flooring was blue and the walls were a turquoise color, Calis closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
Kakarott and lied Vegeta down, the saiyan whimpered, and twisted slightly, trying to make himself comfortable. "Calm down, Vegeta."  
  
"Well, Vegeta sure showed that creep what was up, did anyone get his name?" The thought had occurred to Krystal that they had never discovered the freak's name.  
  
"I don't know." Kakarott also found that weird, something was that big of a threat, AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT'S NAME!  
  
Calis smiled, "Who cares, it's dead now."  
  
Chris nodded and closed his eyes, "Yep."  
  
"Very dead." Calis leaned back, and let his arms hang limply and fell asleep, along with mostly everyone else. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ A/N: Yay, I'm finished, uh-huh, it's my birthday.wait, it is?! NOOO!! Oh, no it isn't.okay, good, BWA! Hmmm, I seemed to be oddly hyper for this time at night, OH WELL! {Idiot, go to sleep!} Never, never! Wait, Okay, I will.well, this wasn't too slow of an update, now was it! See I am getting better! {I said go to sleep!} Oh, shut up, you're just cranky! {GO TO SLEEP!} Okay, okay, well, hope you enjoyed it, and no, it's not complete, did you see complete in the summary?! 


	41. Time to bow to the runt, Zarbon!

Disclaimer: Forget it! I'm NOT going to be humiliated by getting locked in another bathroom! I am going to.TAKE OV-{We know.DBZ.get on with it, ok?} Heh. Rude person.Grr!  
  
Okay, I'm updating yet again, NO, this isn't the last chapter, the one after this or the one after that, one or the others. I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel; I'm basically trying to get a good idea for it. I've got an okay one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Time to bow to the runt, Zarbon!  
  
Calis growled under his breath and clenched his fists, Zarbon looked at him, his eyes glowing blood red, Calis flinched, "You." Zarbon laughed, but said nothing, his laugh was obnoxious. The saiyan continued growling, he glanced over towards Vegeta, who was moaning in agony on the ground. Kakarott looked as if he had been put through a torture machine.  
  
"Calis." Kakarott glanced at him desperately.  
  
Calis glanced angrily at the green-haired freak, "Zarbon! You bitch!" He clenched his fists, and threw a punch at Zarbon, a futile one. Zarbon didn't notice, he continued laughing. Calis felt as if he might slip into insanity, where was Krystal? He groaned as Zarbon's fist slammed into his face, Kakarott shouted in anguish.  
  
Vegeta meanwhile was pushing himself up, Calis wanted to say stop, but he didn't, he just watched as he got up on to his arms, "Zarbon." The prince stammered and winced helplessly, Calis grunted, but his mouth refused to make words.  
  
"No!" Kakarott was shouting, "Stay down, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta ignored him completely, he tried so hard, but failed. Zarbon quickened his failure, by slamming his foot into his neck. Vegeta quickly blacked out and fell down, he groaned. "No." Calis' failing mouth finally came through.  
  
Suddenly Zarbon started laughing again, crazily. Suddenly the laugh turned into one long 'ha'. Which seemed as if it was glitching, it got more and more annoying. Calis' eyes shot open, he let out a loud scream. Krystal fell out of her chair, "CALIS!"  
  
Calis blinked, confused, "Uh, Krystal?"  
  
Chris was sitting next to Calis, growling at a beeping scouter, Calis laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream."  
  
Kakarott rubbed his head, "Yeah, ow, we noticed." Hikaru put her finger up against her mouth and was rubbing her hand down Vegeta's body, who was lying on his side, and looked as if he might go to sleep.  
  
Vegeta felt a sharp pain run down his spine, he was panting. He was so exhausted, how had he done that? Where had that energy come from? He wanted to ask these question, and them to be answered. His mind was spinning, and he was injured badly, he felt someone rubbing his side gently, it felt good because his ribs were broken.  
  
Krystal smirked, "Just what did you dream about that was so scary?" Her voice was now in a whispering tone.  
  
"Zarbon."  
  
Chris winced, "Oh, Calis, that's rough." He viciously tore at the scouter, "Dumb thing." He cursed angrily under his breath.  
  
"And that!" Calis growled and pointed at the beeping scouter, it was definitely malfunctioning, because sparks were flying out of it like crazy. Chris was hacking away at it, though.  
  
Kakarott smiled and shook his head, "No wonder you were scared, that's just horrible!"  
  
Kate nodded in complete agreement, "It is." Thinking of having Zarbon and a malfunctioning scouter in a dream didn't seem like one that ended with a happily ever after.  
  
Calis shook his head, "You guys are too much!" He looked over to Hikaru and hastily made his way over to see if Vegeta was alright, "Is he okay?"  
  
"I think so, but he needs some rest, and a rejuvenation tank."  
  
"Oh, ok." Vegeta whimpered and twisted his head, rolling on to his back, Krystal also walked over there. Vegeta gritted his teeth for a moment, got extremely tense, then gave in and fell asleep, looking very peaceful.  
  
Krystal laughed at Vegeta, "You maniac, what goes on in that head of yours?" She knelt down and wiped some of the blood off his face.  
  
Hikaru laughed also, "That's a good question!"  
  
Kakarott shook his head, and looked at the computer, or the controls. "Hey, where are we, are we close?"  
  
"We are in space," Responded the smartalic machine.  
  
Kakarott growled, "Are we close to Frieza's ship?" He tried to be tolerant with the piece of junk.  
  
"We are closer than we were when we started." The response got an even more annoying one in it than it had before.  
  
"Yeah, duh, I know! But, how close?" His patience was running desperately low.  
  
Calis growled and jumped up, "Tell us! You piece of crap!"  
  
"Do not insult me, I am your ship, do you realize the stupidity in insulting me?"  
  
Calis ignored the comeback, it was useless to argue with it, "Whatever."  
  
Hikaru made a face, "I'd almost prefer my slow ship!" She shook her head, "Your computer has issues!"  
  
Calis growled again and closed his eyes, looking very annoyed, "I know that, Hikaru, you're very observant."  
  
Kakarott smiled, "Poor Calis, it's okay, no one gets lucky every time, you just got a piece of shit for a ship, no big deal, heh."  
  
Calis nodded and turned back to his computer, he began to type, finally he got the coordinates he needed, "We're kinda close."  
  
"Already?" Hikaru perked up.  
  
"Yeah, we aren't going ½ miles per hour, Hikaru." Chris smirked at her, as she growled in annoyance.  
  
Calis looked down at Vegeta, "Well, I hope this junk gets going soon, Vegeta really needs to get healed." Calis was distracted by Vegeta's wounds, he was so uptight. Kakarott halfway understood the feeling.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, we really do need to hurry."  
  
Hikaru made a face, "Oh, be happy you aren't in my ship."  
  
"I don't care if it was the fastest thing in the world," Krystal got a look of disgust on her face, "Dodoria's touched, who knows what kind of crap it's invested with."  
  
Calis nodded in complete agreement, "Yeah, Hikaru, you better go to a doctor, you probably have some sort of disease now!" He smiled, Calis loved to tease, he would.  
  
Kakarott took Calis' word for it and moved away, "Eh, right." He twitched, realizing what Dodoria might have, was he smoking some sort of crack, most likely?  
  
The girl growled at Calis and Kakarott, Chris told her to chill out, he didn't see the point in letting Calis aggravate you, and Kakarott was only being dense, "Don't get mad, it's just in their nature!"  
  
Hikaru smiled and nodded, "I know, but they're both very good at what they do, even when they aren't trying." She smirked and Kakarott, who clenched his fists.  
  
Calis shrugged, "Does this thing have a turbo? Do you, huh?" The question had started out to himself, then turned to the computer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then turn it on! Come on!"  
  
"No."  
  
Calis growled, "Why can't you cooperate, why are you so difficult, I never did anything to you!"  
  
"So, I like to aggravate."  
  
"Yeah, duh! But, come on, Vegeta's hurt, he needs some help. Can't you get us there quicker, he is the prince of all saiyans! PLEASE!"  
  
"Okay, but just because you said 'Please', and don't get used to it, alright?"  
  
"Thank-you! Maybe I won't call you a piece of junk..for a day."  
  
Kakarott gave Calis a thumbs up sign, "Right Calis, you are too kind."  
  
Calis laughed nervously, "I know."  
  
The ship took off quicker than it had ever run for Calis before, "Alright!" Needless to say, Calis was surprised and excited.  
  
"Man, this is going to so mess up my hair!" Max held his hair and kept brushing it, he carried a comb where ever he went, it was scary! "Damn, stupid thing, why does it have to go so fast?"  
  
Calis growled, "Because we need it to, right now, your hair is the LAST thing we are concerning ourselves with!"  
  
Max got a look of shock on his face, "My hair is very important, I'll have you know."  
  
"Great, but Vegeta is about three thousand times MORE important!" Calis shook his head in disgust.  
  
"I'll mess up you're hair permanently if you say one more thing about your hair!" Krystal feinted towards him and Max flinched.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot you had a crush on Vegeta."  
  
Calis, Kakarott, Chris, Hikaru and Kate jerked in Krystal's direction, "You what?!" They all spoke like one person with an awkward voice.  
  
"I do not, why would I have a crush on Vegeta? That doesn't even make sense." She secretly growled at Max and vowed to get A LOT of revenge on him. How'd he know anyway?  
  
"Oh, okay, I was going to say." Calis sounded pretty much convinced, but she wasn't sure of it completely.  
  
"Ohhhh." Kakarott was just very dense, she didn't really care if he knew, he probably didn't even know what it meant.  
  
Kate nodded, and Chris tilted his head, "Ok, whatever you say, Krystal." Of all the people to catch on that fast, Chris? What was up with him, he had changed very drastically.  
  
Hikaru just shrugged, then looked from Vegeta to Krystal, then back to Vegeta. Krystal got angry, "Stop looking at me like that, Hikaru!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!"  
  
The ship landed, and the landing very much surprised Calis, so he got flung into the wall, he moaned it quite a bit of pain, "Ouch."  
  
"That was quick." Hikaru was surprised, but she had held her ground.  
  
Kakarott nodded, he picked up Vegeta and ran over to Frieza's ship, which was parked awkwardly on this weird planet, which was shaped like a giant pickle and had green men running around singing "We are the Pickles". Calis forced himself up and made his way to the door, which was halfway in the ground, this was obviously an unintended landing. He forced the door open, manually.  
  
Dodoria was dancing in the entrance way, Krystal covered her eyes, "Dodoria, there could be kids around here."  
  
"Green ones." Calis muttered, looking back at his odd surroundings.  
  
Dodoria stopped and pranced down the hall, singing a weird song, and none of them understood the words at all. "Alright, then." Calis ran down the hallway purple tiled hallway, into a room with an automatic pink door. He hurried into the room followed by Kakarott and Krystal. Frieza turned abruptly and stared.  
  
"You three?" He looked at Calis, "What in the hell?" He then noticed Vegeta in Kakarott's arms, severely injured. "Where in the world have you been?"  
  
Krystal closed her eyes and had a very annoyed look on her face, "Oh, we took an all expense paid vacation to Planet Yard-Rat and spent a fun filled day at Rat World."  
  
Frieza made a face, "What?" He then discovered that there was such a thing as sarcasm. "Oh, sorry, I take it you runts have been fighting?"  
  
Calis made a face, "Ooh, you're good!"  
  
Kakarott rolled his eyes, "May we use the rejuvenation tank?"  
  
Hikaru, Kate and Max made there way into the throne room, Max butted in, "What are you talking about, what kind of a way to ask is that, you ask like this, firmly: FRIEZA, YOU HAD BETTER LET US USE THE REJUVENATION TANK OR WE'RE GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"  
  
Frieza gulped and immediately nodded, timidly, "Oh, right, sure."  
  
Krystal laughed at Frieza's fright, "You aren't scared of Max are you, Frieza?" She smirked at him, "But, if you DON'T let us use the rejuvenation tank, I'll make sure YOU use it for quite some time."  
  
Frieza jumped back, "Of course you can use it, it's yours whenever you like it, in fact, why don't you just take it?" He was a little scared of Max, but Krystal was just plain scary, if they made her mad, she could take on the universe's strongest man, woman or creature.  
  
Zarbon walked into the room, "Well, it looks like the runt, his friends, and a few others have returned." He smirked at Vegeta's condition, "What happened to him, did he trip?"  
  
Calis growled, furious at the creature from his dream, "You had better shut up, you weirdo, before I mess up that pretty little hair of yours."  
  
Zarbon got a look of terror on his face, and then felt to see if his hair was okay, he then took out one of those compacts girls often carry around, "OMG!"  
  
Calis made a face, "OMG? What the fuck does that mean?" Krystal turned to Calis, sensing the anger, that was apparent to anyone within a mile of Calis.  
  
Zarbon got a matter of fact look on his face, "Well, FYI, it mean 'Oh my gosh'"  
  
"Well, why did you say it, then?"  
  
"My hair is sticking up, oh dear!" He began powdering his face and doing all sorts of things with his hair, which actually included rollers.  
  
"And what does fyi mean? You are a bit on the weird side today, Zarbon." Finally Chris made his appearance, he looked at Zarbon in a weird manner.  
  
"Well, it means For your information."  
  
"Okey dokey, whatever, Zarbonian institute." Chris smirked at Zarbon, who made a face, then checked his hair and appearance again.  
  
Calis chuckled then shoved him aside and made his way to rejuvenation tank, and motioned for Kakarott to follow, he did, along with everyone else. When they got to it, Calis motioned for Kakarott to put Vegeta in there, but also added, "Be gentle, you klutz, don't hurt him."  
  
Kakarott growled, "I'm not going to hurt him!" He then nearly dropped Vegeta, who flinched, and moaned when Kakarott caught him again.  
  
Calis made a face, "Kakarott, please!" He shoved Kakarott aside, and leaned Vegeta back up against the wall of the tank, he hooked up a few cords to Vegeta's head and then put a mask, that allowed him to breathe over his mouth and nose. "There."  
  
Kakarott made a face, "Sorry."  
  
Krystal shook her head, closed the tank and turned it on, "There." She turned and looked at everyone else, Kate, who was busy looking around the room for bandages, to help any of their wounds. Chris, who was just looking about the room, and everyone else who was just sitting there.  
  
Calis looked at Vegeta's readings, his breaths were short and quick. You could tell his teeth were gritted from the tightness of his eyelids, and his fists were clenched. "Take it easy, would you, Vegeta?" Krystal looked at him, smiled slightly and shook her head.  
  
Kakarott looked at the readings, Vegeta was going to be alright, thank gosh, if anything had happened to him, Calis would have completely lost his mind, and he wasn't so sure that Krystal wouldn't too. "Hang in there, Vegeta."  
  
Chris motioned for them to come on, there was no since in all of them gathered around staring at Vegeta the whole time he was healing, that just looked strange. He was still pondering over the thought that Krystal liked Vegeta, this didn't come as that much of a shock, but still, the fact of it, Krystal, liking someone. "Well.at least it isn't Kakarott." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something, Chris?" Calis' voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Huh, no, I didn't, why?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I heard you."  
  
Chris shrugged, "Oh well."  
  
Everyone eventually spread out across, the purple, pink and large ship, Calis had the pleasure of running into Dodoria again. "Ugh, why are you so ugly, what is your purpose in this world, to scare people?"  
  
Dodoria started to sing, and Calis' face twisted into an expression of anguish, "LAAA!"  
  
"Stop! Stop it now! You sound horrible, quit! You're going to hurt somebody, you sound like you're in pain, a lot of pain!"  
  
Kate ran into a few henchmen,, who were falling over like dominos, still smiling. Kate made a face, "This ship has some of the weirdest hidden surprises in it."  
  
Chris also got the delight of encountering one of the ships many 'wonders', Zarbon's room, Chris opened one door, and on the other side awaited his doom, the door, as he soon found out, was Zarbon's closet. Clothes seemed to attack Chris. After about thirty minutes, Chris' hand stuck out of the pile, he stuck his head out and gasped for breath, "Stupid clothes! Stupid pretty boy!" Among the clothes, was a ballerina dress, a three piece suit, and a clown outfit. "R-iii-ght."  
  
The rest of them didn't suffer from any horrors, considering all the strange things, kept a distance from Krystal, because she was herself. Kakarott was too dense to get it, Max would be too engrossed in his hair to mind them. And the rest of them didn't really matter, which was basically Hikaru.  
  
Vegeta opened one eye, dealing with all the water and looked at the operating controls, 'Dumb thing, what's taking so long?' He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes again, he had been thinking about the power he had just possessed, which brought to mind, that the power was still present, it hadn't gone away, was it the stone? An annoying beep interrupted Vegeta's thinking space, 'Finally!' Vegeta blasted the glass, which quickly shattered.  
  
He stepped out, very much soaked, he was just glad to be on his feet again. He looked down the hallway, he was guessing someone had noticed, Zarbon had, the blue weirdo turned and looked at him, "Oh." He's enthusiastic attitude vanished, the prince sure looked a lot healthier then when he had first came in. "You."  
  
Vegeta titled his head, Zarbon seemed a lot weaker now, and the opportunity to blast him presented itself, Vegeta wondered if that was a very good idea, though. Even if he was strong, it was in his nature to be stubborn, but timid. The diffident saiyan twitched in hesitation, his self confidence was still kind of low, but his anger was at a very high level. But neither of the two one the struggle, curiosity did, "Zarbon, where is the human girl?" He had forgotten about her, he didn't care if Zarbon knew he had brought her here, he knew about her, right?  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Dead, d-e-d."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Right, d-e-d." He shrugged he didn't care much, then he got mobbed by Calis and everyone else, who were questioning if he was alright. Krystal walked in there after them all, kind of slow and coolly.  
  
"Vegeta! Are you alright?" Calis shoved Kakarott to the side, and grinned, from the satisfaction of pushing Kakarott and seeing Vegeta in proper health again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Calis."  
  
Zarbon decided that, since the were al there, he'd tell them what happened to there 'friend', "Oh, by the way, I killed that girl, the girl from, uh, um, E-arth?"  
  
Krystal nodded, and the rest of them thought about who she was, then nodded, understanding the concept. Vegeta, finally, getting just enough confidence in himself, and thinking of the happiness and satisfaction it would bring, he fired a blast at Zarbon, upsetting him greatly. Calis found this funny, and began to snicker. "What was that for you little brat?"  
  
"Existing." Was Vegeta's response, he fired another blast, which went directly through Zarbon's chest. Vegeta smirked at him, and Zarbon made a face and fell down. He fired a blast at Vegeta who side-stepped.  
  
"Alright, runt, I didn't think you had this in you." Zarbon held the hole, and got back on to his feet, he blasted again, Vegeta side-stepped yet again, also.  
  
"Well, I do, so." Vegeta fired another blast, this time a larger one, which vaporized Zarbon completely, "Wow, that was easy."  
  
Calis nodded, "With the power you've got, it's no surprise."  
  
Vegeta was now wondering if HE had the power to beat Frieza, the saiyan was really the only one who didn't understand the full ability of his powers, but he had plenty of support, and got a straight answer from a smirking and a seemingly mind-reading Krystal: "Vegeta, you could beat Frieza with that kind of energy." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ A/N: Well, this is the second to last chapter, and I think I'm tired, wait, I AM! {You are an idiot!} Once again, I started this a while back, but I am finishing it now, was it bad? No, of course not, Zarbon died, everybody say, hip hip HOORAY and repeat it three times! {Hip hip hooray and repeat it three times} That isn't what I meant! {I know.} Was that long enough, I'm not sure, I've still got to check if it was too short, it seemed like a good length, well, c-yas next time! *Winks out* {W-eee-ird!} 


	42. Are you hitting on the prince, Krystal?

Disclaimer: Zzzzz.I don't own DBZ.BUT, I WILL TOMMOROW! {What an idiot, well, you've had your fill of disclaimer for this chapter, move along!}  
  
I'm finally updating, and school's is just about over, YAY! Now then, I will waste my life by singing the Barney song! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Newcomer  
  
Are you hitting on the Prince, Krystal?  
  
Calis smirked and decided to go back to his 'room', which he had taken from a henchmen, who had glitched out and exploded for no apparent reason. "Now, where did I put that scouter?"  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes and looked at him, "It's unhealthy to talk to yourself!"  
  
"It's unhealthy to get on my nerves!"  
  
Kakarott and Max were playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who got the last scrap of dinner, that the others had left. "I win! Paper covers rock!" Max smiled and looked at his prize.  
  
Kakarott made a face, then laughed nervously, "You thought this was a rock, well, it's painfully obvious that this is-a-uh-er, scissors rock."  
  
Max rolled his eyes and devoured the remaining food scraps, and rubbed it in Kakarott's face. "I won, in your face, Kakarott!"  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was standing with Krystal, and the two were watching Calis search desperately for his misplaced scouter, which he claimed was stolen, "Darn, I know it's in here somewhere."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Why can't you use the one on your face, Calis."  
  
Calis felt his face, "My.face." He felt pure embarrassment run down his spine, "Oops! I forgot I'd already put it on."  
  
Krystal laughed at Calis' embarrassment, "Oh! Nothing gets past you, does it, Calis?"  
  
Calis growled and thanked Vegeta for 'finding' his scouter. Vegeta smiled and shook his head, "Don't be embarrassed, Calis."  
  
Krystal smirked, "Yeah, you can't help that you're an idiot!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Frieza walked into the room, telling them both to shut up, "Have any of you runts seen Zarbon."  
  
Krystal and Calis stifled a laughter, "No, Frieza, why?"  
  
"I haven't seen him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Vegeta was a little stiff, he was also still a bit timid, he only shrugged and mumbled, "I haven't seen him."  
  
Calis made a face and waved for Frieza to escort himself to the door, not enjoying Vegeta's diffidence, "Shoo, Frieza, go away, you heard us."  
  
"You cannot tell me to go away."  
  
"GO AWAY!" Krystal jumped in Frieza's face, "When I say 'go away' I mean go away, now SCRAM!"  
  
Frieza scurried off, with no hesitation, "Yes ma'am!"  
  
Krystal crossed her arms, "Hmph, that'll teach him."  
  
"Thanks, Krystal." Vegeta knew very well, why she had gotten rid of him, he was still a little to innocent to understand the fact that Krystal's feelings towards him, were quite a bit more than a normal friend's.  
  
Krystal turned red, and kept her arms crossed, she turned away, "Yeah, yeah." She walked off, her face looking as if she had on an Eskimo's outfit in 100 degree weather.  
  
Calis ran after her, "Hey, wait up."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, and followed them both, "Hold on."  
  
Krystal turned to see a very furious Kakarott and a boastful Max, "I won, I won!"  
  
Kakarott was doing hand motions that meant, 'Blah, blah, blah!'  
  
Calis looked at the table, it was empty, but what caught his eye was that fact that it was pink, this had never struck him before. Now, it seemed extremely weird, "Pink?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "Yeah, Calis, it's always been pink."  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes and pushed the young prince, "Yeah, Vegeta, he knows, it probably just registered."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Oh."  
  
Calis eyed Krystal, with a bit of heated apprehension in his eyes, this wasn't Krystal's normal attitude. "What are you looking at, stupid." She flicked his forehead, making him grab it and jump back.  
  
"OW, was that necessary?"  
  
"Definitely, and satisfying, too."  
  
Frieza walked into the room again, "Now what?" A unhappy girl saiyan said.  
  
"Oh, I was just walking by." Frieza eyed Vegeta, and motioned for him with his finger.  
  
"Uh." Vegeta walked over to Frieza and followed him out of the room, with a look of uneasiness on his face.  
  
Krystal cocked an eyebrow, and Calis darted after them, and regained stealth as he exited the room, to see what was going on. Krystal wasn't far behind, and Kakarott, of course before he did, he checked for any more possible scraps, "GUYS! Hang on!" He quickly sprinted after them.  
  
Max checked his hair, "I'm going to get some more gel."  
  
Krystal listened for Frieza's stupid voice, or Vegeta's, she got the pleasure of hearing Frieza's obnoxious yelling type voice, she, along with Calis poked her head around the corner, Frieza was yelling so loudly, that Krystal couldn't make heads or tails of it. Calis looked very displeased with Frieza's behavior, possibly since Frieza's and Vegeta by the collar and was shaking him, "He doesn't even realize that Vegeta could so easily just beat him pulp!"  
  
"I know." Krystal agreed with the angry boy saiyan.  
  
Having Vegeta defenseless and scared Frieza nailed him in the face, Vegeta winced and growled at the same time, he rubbed his jaw, Frieza got angry then kneed him, hit him with his tail, and left. "Frieza." Vegeta clenched his fists, but kept his temper under control.  
  
Krystal walked out and looked at Vegeta, "Are you alright."  
  
"Uh-huh, I'm fine." Vegeta grabbed his stomach, where he had been kneed.  
  
Krystal raised his chin, to where he was looking at her, "Why'd you let him do that, hm?" She smirked, "You could have just as easily torn him into shreds."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I don't know." He was angry, that was plain to see, but he still had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Krystal ran her fingers very tenderly down face, Calis' was taken back by this behavior, Chris who had just presented himself cocked an eyebrow, "Vegeta, you're strong, you don't need to take stuff like that freaks like him."  
  
Vegeta's eyes were incredibly wide, "Oh."  
  
"Vegeta, you look so cute when you're confused."  
  
Calis looked at her, "Krystal, are you hitting on the prince?" he said it in a sarcastic shock sort of voice.  
  
Krystal looked back at him, and smirked more, "Maybe, Calis."  
  
Vegeta's blinked, extremely mixed up, HIS face now looked like it was on fire, Krystal's partially did to, but then again, she was the one doing the flirting, "K-Krystal?"  
  
She stood up but kept her eyes on Vegeta, he twitched slightly and stood up, she looked at him, threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, his eyes, somehow, got even wider than before. "Oo-la-la." Kate had walked just in time to see Krystal do her little deed, "Krystal."  
  
Krystal pulled away and smiled and Vegeta, who was even redder, now, and then proceeded to twitch, and faint, one thought running through his head, WHOA! Then, directly before he did so he mumbled, "Wow, Krystal, that felt good." He fell to the floor.  
  
Krystal nodded, then looked at Calis, whose eyes were almost as wide as Vegeta's, Kakarott, who was still comprehending what had just happened, Chris, who was smirking, and Kate, who was blinking, "Make sure he knows that wasn't a dream." She knelt and picked him up, then took him to his room and lied laid him on his bed. "There, Vegeta."  
  
Calis put his fingers to his head, looked at everyone, who were staring, then cocked an eyebrow and said, "What's everybody staring at? DISPERSE!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ A/N: So, how'd you like it, well, only one more chapter, and I'm not going to give it away, so, what would I like to talk about? {Oh, shut up, and say 'Goodbye!'} But, why, I have to have decent author notes, don't I? {No, you can't make a decent anything you're full of hot air.} I most certainly am not! {Oh shut up!} Well, c-yas later, people! 


	43. Frieza's Final Demise

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.and I won't as of this fanfic, but PERHAPS in the sequel! Yes, exactly, the sequel, that's IT! {Shut up!} Don't ruin my moment. {Oh, just be quiet you moron.} Grr!  
  
Alright, this is the last chapter, except the epilogue, but I'm making a sequel. {As if anyone cares} No one has been reading this really, but I shall continue, just for the heck of taking up room on FF.net! Bwa-ha-ha! *Cough* Alright, I'll shut up. Okay, I don't know how long this'll be, but I've got a good bit to write, AND THIS GOT ERASED once! Grr, how irritating! Die computer! Anyway, I've got a good idea for a sequel so good for me! {Dude, get o with it, like anyone will read this.} No, I must continue! Well, it's the last chapter, so I'll try to make it pretty long! Enjoy the final chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Newcomer  
  
Frieza's final demise  
  
Vegeta sat on the ground, half dazed from what Krystal had done, "She.kissed me."  
  
Calis grinned in amusement, "Yes, you should be happy, Krystal's pretty!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "But.she.likes me?"  
  
Calis clasped his hands together, "Well, duh! She kissed you, didn't she?"  
  
Vegeta stared off into space, "Yeah.but."  
  
Kakarott walked into the room, "Hey."  
  
Calis made a face, "Hi."  
  
Vegeta was looking around, looking quite confused, "Hey, Kakarott."  
  
A different opportunity struck Calis, "Vegeta, do you realize, you could kill Frieza!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him awkwardly, "Calis."  
  
"Yes! You could, you could KILL him, you could rip him limb from limb!" He got utterly anxious.  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow at the brutality of Kakarott, "Kakarott, that shouldn't make you that happy."  
  
Kakarott shrugged, "C'mon, Calis, it is Frieza."  
  
"True." Calis shrugged slightly and sat down out of boredom.  
  
"We have nothing better to do," Kakarott turned to a skeptical saiyan prince.  
  
"I hate it when I have to agree with you twice in one day, Kakarott." Calis crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
Kakarott shrugged, "I'd agree with you there, but that'd make three."  
  
Calis nodded, "Where is Krystal, I bet she could talk you into it."  
  
Vegeta turned slightly red, "I don't know where she is, but I don't think we should try and kill Frieza."  
  
"Why? You have the ability to." Kakarott clenched his fists, "C'mon, you know you want to rip his head off and use it as fuel for the ship, then we'd be free to do as we please."  
  
Calis growled, "Kakarott, shut up! Stop talking, this is getting too weird!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "I guess." His saiyan blood stabbed him like a knife in the chest, the thought of fighting someone who would present that much of a challenge seemed irresistible.  
  
Kakarott saw the opportunity, "Yeah, and think of the challenge it'll present!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen, Kakarott has struck gold with that one, Vegeta quickly stood up and blinked, "Yeah, as a matter a fact, I think I will!"  
  
"Will what?" Krystal walked into the hallway, and quickly flinched from the pretty pink and purple colors, being reminded of Zarbon.  
  
Vegeta looked at her for a minute and noticed she was red, "Uh, I was going to fight Frieza." He got an unexpected response.  
  
"Alright! It's about time!" She smirked and looked him in the eyes, the red slightly dying down.  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right." He gritted his teeth and glanced down the hall.  
  
"Dodoria too!" Calis muttered.  
  
"No, not Dodoria, it'd be too messy." Kakarott crossed his arms and shook his head in disagreement.  
  
Calis sighed in relief, "Yes, Dodoria, who wouldn't want to kill him."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Vegeta ignored their stupid little argument and walked in front of the pretty pink automatic double doors that led to Frieza's throne room, normally they required a code, but the code they received was a hard kick and a tumble to the floor, "Frieza!"  
  
Frieza jerked his head at the sound of that runt's voice, "VEGETA?!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, which was highly unusual, (Well, for this fanfic anyway.) "How are you stupid?"  
  
Frieza narrowed his eyes at the saiyan, "Fine."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Good, then I can ruin it for you!"  
  
Frieza looked him in the eyes, "How dare you! Dodoria!"  
  
Dodoria marched in, in that incredibly stupid manner, "Reporting for duty, sir!"  
  
Frieza glanced at him then at Vegeta, "Take care of this insolent little runt."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "It's going to take a lot more than a stupid, ugly, fat, pink thing to get rid of me this time, Frieza!"  
  
Dodoria crossed his arms, "We'll see, and I am NOT ugly!" He made Vegeta look incredibly skinny, "I'll beat you."  
  
Vegeta cocked his eyebrow, "Whatever you say, Ugly."  
  
Dodoria jumped back, looked as if he might attack, then let out a fairly large belch, "BELCH ATTACK!"  
  
Vegeta made a face, "You've gotta be kidding!"  
  
Calis flinched, "Oh, that's a good one!"  
  
Krystal crossed her arms and looked away, "How repulsive!"  
  
Kakarott just looked rather bored, "I hope he kills him fast, he's starting to get on my nerves."  
  
Calis screamed in anguish again, "NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Kakarott shrugged, "Very sorry, Calis."  
  
Vegeta kicked Dodoria in the stomach, but later regretted it, since he had to struggle to get his foot out, "Grr, you weird thing!" He managed to pull enough to regain his foot. The young prince quickly decided that punches and kicking were not going to really hurt this whatever Dodoria was. So, he decided on a rather large blast. "Galic Gun!" He fired a blue beam from his hands and smashed Dodoria into the wall, causing the ship to shake.  
  
Dodoria blinked and looked shocked, "My attack didn't do anything! NO!" He freaked out and jumped up from the wall, which shortly collapsed. He actually charged at Vegeta, looking like slow motion to the saiyan and punched at him, but by the time he was half-way through the punch, Vegeta was on the other side of the room. Dodoria screamed, "NOOO! With my incredible speed, you managed to dodge, how can this be."  
  
"Yeah, super incredible, you looked as if you were moving in slow motion." Even if speed was Vegeta's main attribute, Dodoria had looked slow even to Calis and the others. Vegeta flew into the air and fired another pretty large blast at Dodoria, who failed to dodge once again.  
  
"Yeah, alright, Vegeta! Kick his butt!" Kakarott shouted all happy-like, he decided that seeing Dodoria be brutally torn to pieces would also be pretty fun.  
  
Calis had to find an argument, "No! Don't do that! That'd be weird."  
  
Kakarott made a face, "I didn't mean literally."  
  
"Well, be more specific."  
  
Dodoria pulled out a can labeled beans and opened it, "HAHA! No one lives through this technique!"  
  
Calis' face twisted into a look of total horror, "No." He shook his head, "I can see why, Vegeta.kill-that.that thing!"  
  
Vegeta nodded and made a face at Dodoria's idiocy, "Okay, you're starting to unnerve me! Welcome to the end of your life Dodoria, and I promise, it's going to hurt!" Vegeta reared back and charged energy into both of his hands (In other words, the stance of a Final Flash.) "You ready?!" He growled angrily under his breath and continued to charge.  
  
Dodoria blinked and stood there like a total moron, "Wow, I wonder what he's going to do." He looked at his can of beans, "Oh well, I'll eat these to pass the time, while he gets ready."  
  
Calis' eyes widened, "Hurry up, Vegeta! I'm getting bad pictures, you can kill him now!"  
  
The prince blinked, "Oh yeah." Vegeta brought his hands together and let the energy combine to form one large orb of energy, "FINAL FLASH!!"  
  
"That's a semi-new attack." Krystal cocked an eyebrow, "It's far superior to Galic Gun."  
  
"That's probably why he came up with it, Einstein." Calis crossed his arms and smirked at Krystal.  
  
Kakarott nodded, "Most likely."  
  
"I know, you morons!"  
  
Calis turned to Kakarott, "STOP AGREEING WITH ME!"  
  
"Sorry, jeez."  
  
Dodoria smiled and waved at the gigantic beam that headed straight at him, she crossed his arms and sat there, not making any attempt to dodge, like it really would have made much of a difference, but non-the-less he didn't budge. "Hi, pretty light heading right at me!"  
  
"DIE DODORIA!" Vegeta growled angrily, getting sick of the pure stupidity, the beam slowly closed in on Dodoria and it took awhile from all the blubber but managed to eventually vape the stupid pink creature, that had been many people's bane of many people's existence for so long.  
  
"NOOOO!" Dodoria disappeared slowly and left nothing, not even the slightest trace of himself behind. For a little while everyone sat there in shock until a thrilled Calis started jumping up and down for joy.  
  
"You just got lucky," mumbled a furious tyrant.  
  
"Why don't you try me?" Vegeta was happy with Dodoria's fate, especially since it was at his own hands, he actually was beginning to think he could defeat Frieza.  
  
"I just might you little brat, you don't know how long I've been waiting to kill you."  
  
"True, but you don't know how long I've been waiting to kill you."  
  
Kakarott smirked, "Alright, Vegeta's getting a little self-confidence about him, this is good."  
  
Calis remained silent and grunted slightly, Krystal patted him on the shoulder, "I agree with you, Kakarott, that he did need." Calis cursed under his breath, trying to get away from Krystal's hand.  
  
"Let go of me, Krystal!"  
  
"No, I enjoy tormenting you."  
  
"I noticed." Calis crossed his arms, and glanced back to Vegeta, "Kill this thing once and for all, Vegeta."  
  
Chris, figuring something was up, made his way into the throne room, slightly surprised at the destroyed doors, "Hey, what's goin' on?"  
  
Calis gestured to Vegeta, "He just killed Dodoria, and is about to fight Frieza."  
  
Chris cocked an eyebrow, "Why does this seem out of Vegeta's character."  
  
"Remember he's a saiyan, he couldn't resist a fight like this." Kakarott crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh yeah." Chris' tail twitched slightly and he leaned back on a wall, making sure it wasn't the one Dodoria had crashed into.  
  
Calis was muttering something about tearing Frieza limb from limb, using those limbs as fuel for a raging fire, vaping the ashes, keeping his head and putting Frieza's head in a jar on display until it got old, then they could use it as a punching bag until they finally decided to vape it also.  
  
Chris shook his head, "Calis really wants this guy dead, huh?"  
  
Krystal nodded, and then looked at the mumbling saiyan, "I think Frieza's been around way too long as far as he's concerned."  
  
"I'd say, but I won't say I agree with him, since he'll probably mutter something like that about me."  
  
Chris looked at him kind of funny, "Oh."  
  
Frieza stepped out of his pretty little chair and got into a fighting stance, "You little brat, I'll tear you limb from limb."  
  
"Come on, Vegeta." Krystal clenched her fists and pulled out a scouter, not wanting to activate her senses at the moment, "Alright, the power level difference is by far in Vegeta's favor."  
  
Frieza already knew this, and was wondering if he needed to transform, a blow to the head, breaking his jaw helped him decide, "Okay, I admit, runt, in this form you are far superior to me, but allow me to show you my transformations."  
  
Vegeta stumbled backward slightly, looking pretty surprised, "I had forgotten about those!" He clenched his fists, and looked slightly scared, "Now what."  
  
Calis shook his head, "Vegeta needs to activate that power he used against what's his name, the ugly one, why isn't he at full power?"  
  
Max walked into the room messing with his hair slightly, then turning to Calis, "Probably because he was extremely angry before and now he's not, if the idiot manages to make him angry, he's toast."  
  
"So, Frieza needs to make Vegeta mad?"  
  
"That's right, Calis, you really know these things, don't you?"  
  
"Oh shut up, Max."  
  
Krystal glanced at Vegeta, "You're right, but how?"  
  
"Go endanger yourselves, that seems to get him pretty worked up."  
  
Calis blinked, "Yes, it does, but if it's okay with you, I'd rather not endanger my life."  
  
"Okay, then, risk the prince's."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's right, Frieza does have the ability to kill him in final form, he could put up a decent fight, but he'd most likely lose."  
  
Calis was wide-eyed, "Shoot."  
  
Kakarott scowled once again, "Stupid Frieza, he needs to die!"  
  
Frieza meanwhile was powering, wondering how close Vegeta's power would be to his at his max, which he clearly had to go. "Alright, runt, you should feel honored, not many people get to see this, and none live to tell about it!!" (Yes, we know he says that in the show.) Frieza had to concentrate to ascend to his maximum right off, not going to his 2nd or 3rd transformations, just his 4th.  
  
Vegeta was no idiot who was going to sit back and say, 'Alright, Frieza, you just transform and I'll just sit here and doom myself.' So, he powered up as far as he could and kicked Frieza right in the face. Frieza got knocked back a good ways, "I won't let you transform, you bastard!"  
  
"I WILL TRANSFORM!!" It was clear to Frieza he'd have to hurry.  
  
"No!" Vegeta blasted Frieza with everything he had, nearly killing the tyrant on touch, but Frieza forgot about transforming and desperately jumped to the side.  
  
"Damn you!" Frieza tried yet again, knowing Vegeta would be exhausted after such a blast, he managed to get to second form before the young prince interfered again, still being no match for Vegeta, he was hurled back once more.  
  
"How do you expect you transform," Vegeta was clearly exhausted, he was panting, "if I keep interfering like I am?"  
  
Frieza saw an open opportunity, which was the same one Kakarott had used earlier, but this time it wasn't for such a good cause, "But Vegeta...do you realize the opportunity, you'd get to fight a serious challenge, to the death."  
  
Vegeta cocked his head, "Yeah, that's true, but..."  
  
"C'mon, Vegeta, you'd get the perfect opportunity to give it everything you had, without holding back." Frieza smirked, meanwhile undergoing the transformation, "You aren't a coward, are you, Vegeta?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"See, you're being one by not letting me transform."  
  
"No, no you're not!" Calis growled, "Vegeta, don't let him transform, he's just using the fact that your love of fighting against you!"  
  
Vegeta turned sharply to Calis, then looked at Frieza, "I'll kill you!"  
  
Frieza growled and shot a beam directly at Calis, knocking him backwards, "SHUT UP, you insolent brat!"  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
Calis smirked, "No! I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"Calis are you trying to get yourself killed?" Chris jumped up.  
  
Max leaned over and whispered quietly into Chris' ear the true purpose for Calis' actions, "Get it?"  
  
"Oh, smart."  
  
"Didn't know Calis could be so smart, eh?"  
  
"Kakarott, I'm standing right here."  
  
"Heh, sorry."  
  
Frieza stomped is foot out of anger, "How dare you defy me! I'll kill you!"  
  
"NO!" Vegeta desperately clenched his fists, "Frieza!"  
  
Frieza finally finished his transformation, "HA! Now what are you going to do, Vegeta?"  
  
Calis twitched slightly, 'Oh well, if I can make Frieza injure enough to where it makes Vegeta mad, it'll be alright.' He thought but still mentally kicked himself.  
  
Vegeta made a face, "More than you think!"  
  
Krystal blasted Frieza from behind, furious at him, and burning his back to a fine crisp, "Ow! You brats are going to pay for this!"  
  
"Frieza, they aren't doing anything!"  
  
Frieza growled, "Shut up, runt!" He blasted Vegeta, causing Vegeta to stumbled and kneel, grasping his ribs, he winced in pain.  
  
"Shoot, he is stronger."  
  
Krystal growled, "VEGETA!" She stepped forward, "Frieza, I'm sick and tired of you pushing everyone around, as matter of fact...I'm sick of you!"  
  
Frieza knew he did have a little right to be scared, this was Krystal he was dealing with, "Oh yeah! Bring it on, girl!" For that he got a nice blast right into his face, which was now also burnt to a nice crisp.  
  
"I might not be as strong as Vegeta, but even you know not to mess with me, messing with me is one thing, but when you do what you've done to VEGETA, that's a different thing entirely."  
  
"Oh!" Even Max winced, he knew not upset Krystal either.  
  
Calis nodded, then remembered what Krystal had done and realized how badly Frieza had screwed up this time, "You're life ends here!"  
  
Kakarott nodded in agreement, "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay, I'll just severely attack you later."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Frieza out of anger blasted Calis square in the ribs, and Krystal, who slightly dodged in the side, "DIE!"  
  
Vegeta stood up, "FRIEZA!!!!"  
  
Frieza turned to see and infuriated prince, "What?" He was surprised, and he turned on his scouter, which quickly exploded.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE! NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" He growled in anger and powered up farther than before, the fact that he was fighti8ng Frieza was easily helping his anger level rise much faster than before.  
  
"Alright!" Calis shook his fist and raised up happily, but decided his nice cozy spot in the wall was where he'd stay, "Go Vegeta!"  
  
Frieza jumped back, "Where in the world did all that power come from, this isn't possible, it's not even logical, no one can increase their power that much so quickly!"  
  
"We'll see about impossible, Frieza, I HATE YOU!" The saiyan's power continued to skyrocket, and it wasn't slowing down in the least.  
  
"Ouji no Vegeta?!" Max jumped back, shocked.  
  
"Vegeta-sama." Krystal muttered in a whisper as she lowered her head, and saw that symbol appear on his forehead, and his eyes begin to glow an icy blue once more.  
  
Vegeta's English seemed to leave him, because in saiyan not English (Which he for some ODD reason knew, so I'm just going along with the show here, plus I wanted to be dramatic, eh?) he muttered, "Frieza, die..."  
  
Calis eyes widened, "Why is he speaking in our native language?" He was baffled.  
  
Krystal shrugged, "Good question."  
  
"I don't know, but I just noticed he's cute." Kate walked into the room, while muttering that under her breath.  
  
Calis hit the floor, "I think Vegeta attracts girls."  
  
Frieza looked at them, "What'd he say?"  
  
"He said, 'Frieza, die.' okay?" Calis smirked at Frieza, "Such a shame, you don't even know the saiyan language."  
  
Frieza's eyes were wider than saucers, "How?"  
  
"He's stronger than before." Hikaru walked in also.  
  
"Wow, I thought you were dead." Calis muttered, slightly shocked at Hikaru's appearance.  
  
"I'm so appreciated." Hikaru growled and crossed her arms, scowling, "I seriously hate you, Calis."  
  
Calis shrugged, "That's what you get, slow poke."  
  
"That was m-I mean Dodoria's space pod!"  
  
Kakarott smirked and laughed at her, "Was it now? You probably got some weird infection now, Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru made a face, "I just took three shower so hopefully not."  
  
"Well, Vegeta killed Dodoria, so be happy."  
  
Hikaru smirked, "Oh, good."  
  
Vegeta growled at Frieza and decided against powering up farther, his powers already far exceeded that of a legendary super saiyan's, and they far exceeded his from before, "Get ready to die, Frieza!" He still spoke in the saiyan language.  
  
"What?" This time Frieza tried to make out the words, he partially knew the language, he also knew he was far inferior to the runt, he made out 'die' 'Frieza' and 'ready', that was quite enough, "Uh-oh."  
  
Vegeta stood there smirking for a minute, his eyes still glowing giving Frieza all the more reason to fear, "Hmph."(I'm not going to say it, but unless I say otherwise he's speaking in saiyan!)  
  
"Aren't you going to attack?" Frieza cocked an eyebrow at the young prince.  
  
"I already have."  
  
"He said, he already has." Calis was slightly shocked, he hadn't seen anything.  
  
"Wh--GAH!" Frieza screamed in agony as blood spewed from his arm socket and his arm hit the floor.  
  
"His speed is even superior to his own power." Chris cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Calis gawked, "You have got to be kidding me? He knocked Frieza's arm off, without moving."  
  
"Actually, he moved, cut the arm off with his own energy sword, which he drew, before any of us could see him move an inch."  
  
"Did you see it, Chris?" Krystal cocked an eyebrow at him, also amazed.  
  
"I saw a flash of light and sensed the energy sword, and Vegeta wasn't moving, in his opinion, very fast at all."  
  
"I didn't even see the flash of light." Calis continued to gape.  
  
"You've always been one of the fastest people I know, and that's all you saw, Chris." Krystal was even a bit wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes, pretty amazing isn't it, and as far as he's concerned that was like Dodoria running, we all don't even seem to be moving."  
  
"That symbol on his head..." Kakarott cocked an eyebrow at it, "I've seen it before."  
  
"Yes, it means something in another language, and ancient one, something to do with speed and purity."  
  
"Oh." Kakarott was also staring.  
  
"Vegeta no Ouji...." Was all Max could even get out, and a shake of the head.  
  
Calis' mouth was moving to speak again, but nothing came out, he was utterly shocked, "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-Vegeta-sama?" He was VERY shocked, his voice sounded weak.  
  
Kakarott blinked in amazement, "This doesn't even seem possible."  
  
Frieza was very ticked, but too taken to demonstrate it, "A kid, just a little runt." He held his arm as blood continued to pour on to the floor, he was now standing in a fairly large puddle of his own blood, "My arm...I didn't even see him...it's impossible."  
  
"Apparently not." Vegeta crossed his arms, and narrowed his glowing ice blue eyes, it was obvious Vegeta could now understand English, but talk only saiyan.  
  
Krystal was looking at the symbol on his head, now that she could get a better look at it, it was glowing the same color as his eyes, it was a circle with four short lines on the what would be corners if it was a square it had two diagonal lines that would have touched inside of it if a diamond with a wing like thing in it didn't separate the two, "What does that mean, speed, purity, and the color looks like ice."  
  
The pink room, which they had previously been in was now being practically blown away by the power mass located in side of it, and Frieza's little chair thing no longer existed, at least the pink was going away, was what was running through Hikaru's head, the walls leading to the rest of the ship were torn down basically completely except for some rubble left of a few of them, the prince was no longer standing on the floor he was flying above a giant crater that his power had created. Even the walls outside the room were being torn to pieces, everyone was beginning to realize how powerful this saiyan had been able to became this entire time, and everyone was getting the satisfaction of seeing Frieza tremble at Vegeta's wrath for once.  
  
"He's awesome." Chris stated, as if no one knew this.  
  
Calis was totally stunned, he just nodded in amazement, and swallowed, the only word coming to him managing to get weakly out of his mouth, "Uh."  
  
Frieza stood up, with his one arm and stumbled back, Vegeta again narrowed his eyes at Frieza's cowardice, "Where are you going?"  
  
Frieza stumbled and fell, him and his own left leg parting, "My leg!"  
  
Chris' eyes widened, "I didn't see anything that time, he must have increased his speed once again."  
  
Calis looked faint, "He--" He pretty much cut himself off, finding the shock overwhelming.  
  
Frieza spit up blood like crazy, and it also spewed from his arm and leg socket, scratches and cuts appeared on Frieza's body, all over the place and they also began bleeding, "How?"  
  
"Has Vegeta always been good with a katana?"  
  
"Yeah, he trained with it as a boy." Krystal glanced at him, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, notice his belt?"  
  
Sure enough, as Krystal looked at Vegeta's belt, something that she didn't notice was there before, a brown belt with a katana in a scabbard hanging off it was around his waist, he was still wearing his navy blue jumpsuit and armor, but now had the additional belt, "Huh, I just noticed that."  
  
"That's because he just retrieved it, he is apparently a competent fighter and especially with a katana."  
  
"He what?!" Krystal got apprehensive, "What do you mean, he hasn't moved at all?!"  
  
"Amazing, eh? He went and got his katana from his room and got back here without looking as if he had gone anywhere."  
  
Krystal even gaped, "No way, are you serious?"  
  
Calis continued gapping and muttering his phrase of the hour, "Uh."  
  
Kakarott blinked, "Did you see him?"  
  
"I saw him disappear and reappear, as if flickering, but that's all."  
  
"Wow." Krystal shook her head, "He's fast!"  
  
Frieza screamed on the ground in pure agony, "I usually don't enjoy hearing people in misery this much, Frieza, but in your case it's a little different." Frieza wasn't screaming so loud that the voice didn't manage to ring in his ear, that voice made him quiver, even worse than it had in the former language he used.  
  
"Go Vegeta-sei!" Kakarott shouted in saiyan, just from hearing it.  
  
Krystal smirked, "Heh, it is fun to watch him in so much pain."  
  
Even Calis managed to smirk at that little quirk, (Argh, rhymes!) but still managed no use of words except, "Uh-huh."  
  
Kate smiled, "Yes, it is rather satisfying, no?" She looked up at Vegeta, then at his belt, "It's amazing how fast he is."  
  
"That it is." Chris crossed his arms, and looked at Vegeta's twitching tail, because all of the twitching had caught his eye, "Why doesn't he coil that thing?"  
  
Kakarott shrugged, "He said once that it was uncomfortable, his tail always seems to get all twitchy-like before a battle, or during a heated battle."  
  
"Oh, I see, seems enough like him."  
  
Calis nodded, forcing more words out of his mouth, "And to think---he was under this thing's rule for the longest time, and now look." He returned to gawking.  
  
Krystal nodded, "A shame, yes, but this is too fun."  
  
"Agreed." Calis was actually slightly regaining his composure.  
  
Vegeta decided to let Frieza suffer and allow him to watch his movements, the young saiyan smirked and gripped his katana's hilt, he slowly moved it out of it's scabbard, making it glimmer dramatically in the light, Frieza stared in terror as the katana was drawn farther, blood dripped off it slowly, the prince finished pulling and got into an attacking stance, "You ready?" The katana revealed to be normal, broad, and seemingly decently light, nothing special. The hilt was brown, clearly leather, your basic hilt, leather sowings forming X's all down the narrow part of it. Frieza stared at it like it was a prime jewel in an operation that could end his life, which it basically was. The light reflected off the silvery, shining katana, blood gathering along the sharp edges and of it, the point was utterly sharp, easily able to tear skin or any body parts off, as did the edges.  
  
"V-Vegeta, c'mon, can't we work this out?" Frieza stuttered and with his one arm pushed himself backwards.  
  
"No." His tail parted with him, with seemingly no movement of the young prince, "Your head's next."  
  
Calis smirked, "Heh, he says 'your head's next', Frieza." He apparently was still amazed, but not so overwhelmed that he couldn't mock Frieza in his last few moments of life.  
  
"Looks like you'll be paying a visit to hell, Frieza, tell Zarbon and Dodoria we said 'Hey!', alright?" Krystal was always for mocking someone, especially Frieza.  
  
"He killed Zarbon, too?"  
  
"Don't look so surprised." Vegeta spoke up again, "He was a wimp, didn't you figure, with all his threats, I'd have killed him, too?"  
  
The sound of his voice sent another chill down Frieza's spine, "I hate you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You knew he was dead, but didn't realize Vegeta had done it, how big of a moron are you?" Chris crossed his arms and looked at Frieza, "Didn't you feel his energy, didn't you check it, haven't you noticed it?" Chris looked different than he previously had, he acted much different too, he had black spikey hair, looking like someone who hadn't brushed their hair (Cell-saga Gohan's/Max's!) he had soft green eyes, more green than a super saiyans, he wore gray saiyan armor, with a black jumpsuit.  
  
Hikaru blinked, "Wow, who could have known such a scrawny thing could be so powerful and fast."  
  
Calis kept up his smirk this time, "Yeah, who could've guessed, 'the runt' was a legendary fighter."  
  
Chris nodded slightly, "I need him to teach me how to use a katana that well."  
  
Krystal smiled, "He's known how to for sometime, why didn't you ask him before."  
  
Chris shrugged, "I didn't know, he never wears one."  
  
"True."  
  
Calis made a face, "Which is rather weird, considering he's been good at it since we were four!"  
  
Chris blinked, "Frieza, think Frieza, Calis."  
  
"Duh, how could I forget, THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO BE KILLED!" Calis rose his voice to where Frieza could here him loud and clear.  
  
Frieza growled, but said nothing since it was the obvious truth, he knew Vegeta wasn't going to spare him, he was too angry and seemed to have gained quite a bit of pride, the kind of pride Frieza hated, saiyan pride, "I hate you pathetic saiyans."  
  
"If I'm pathetic, what does that make you?" It totally shocked Frieza that as he looked up, the young saiyan prince was standing right in front of him, with his katana at his throat, "You do realize, that with a blast from my finger, you'd be nothing, and with a push of this katana, you'll be shish-kabob."  
  
"Vegeta! You can't, you wouldn't?"  
  
"Is that what you really think?" Frieza felt the katana pierce his skin, "If so, Chris was correct, you really are a moron."  
  
Chris smirked, "I'm always right."  
  
Calis growled, "Oh shut up, Mr. Cocky."  
  
Kate blinked, "I didn't know Vegeta could handle a sword, that's odd, I'm normally pretty observant."  
  
"Guess not observant enough, you didn't know him until he was older." Krystal put her hands on her hips and smiled.  
  
"I see, I guess I didn't."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Say good night, for good!" He plowed his katana straight through Frieza's throat, causing the tyrant to hang limply on his katana, the prince slung Frieza off his katana, he then put the katana back in it's scabbard, making it shimmer one final time, then the young saiyan turned to them and blinked as his eyes quit glowing and the symbol disappeared for the time being.  
  
"Vegeta! You did it!" Krystal slung her arms around the confused prince.  
  
He then looked at Frieza who was very dead in the corner of what was left of the room, he then looked around at the ship, "I did? Oh!" His language had resorted back to what it had been before also.  
  
Chris smiled, "That was great, but how come you never showed this before?"  
  
"I really didn't know much about it, it only happens when I'm really mad."  
  
Hikaru nodded, "Well, that was one of the most spectacular things I've ever seen."  
  
Calis ran over to him also, followed by Kakarott, "Way to go!" He smiled, "Now we can go do whatever!" Calis was a little taller than Vegeta, and he had light brown hair, that looked like it was never combed, he also had black eyes and wore a maroon colored armor, he was also a year older than Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Wow, I really did that."  
  
"Yeah, and I wish I had video taped it or something, he was so scared of you!"  
  
"I remember it vaguely, but not very well." He glanced at his belt, "Like I remember getting out my katana."  
  
"You were really fast."  
  
"I've always been fast, but not as fast as before!"  
  
Chris made a face, "Naturally, I could follow all of your movements."  
  
Calis smirked, "Right, Chris, I'm sure you could, always on top of things, aren't you?"  
  
Kakarott pointed in the direction of the docking bay, "Well, I'm leaving, I'm sick of this stupid ship! Let's go to a planet!"  
  
"Alright, I guess that works."  
  
Hikaru growled, "I'm getting a REALLY fast one this time."  
  
Vegeta put his hands behind his head, pretty relaxed, "As long as I get one, I'll be okay with it, just as long as Dodoria didn't make it." He also had a tired look on his face.  
  
"Same here!" Krystal grabbed Vegeta by the arm and pulled him, followed by everyone else, to the docking bay.  
  
"Good! Oh, and Kakarott, when we get where we're going, I'm going to kick your ass." Calis smirked.  
  
"Grr, we'll see about that."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Hey, Calis, why can't we just use YOUR spaceship, it's big and we could all travel together?"  
  
"True." Kakarott mumbled, "Where is it?"  
  
Chris smirked, "And my nice scouter collection is in there."  
  
Calis nodded at the prince, "Oh yeah, good question, let's go, it's parked outside."  
  
"Calis, that's huge." Vegeta blinked.  
  
Max blinked, "Hey, guys, wait up!!" He made his way outside, into the lousy planet Frieza had parked on, just as the door was about to close from Calis' ship.  
  
"Hurry it up, Max!" Calis shouted, "I was about to leave you!"  
  
Max ran up the ramp and onto the ship as the door closed behind him, "Thank goodness!"  
  
Hikaru patted him on the shoulder, "I know how you feel."  
  
Vegeta thought for a minute, "Are we leaving anyone or anything?" He has his scouter, armor, jumpsuit, that brown belt and his katana in it's scabbard on, which were basically his only possession and that stone, which he was wearing as a necklace now.  
  
Calis looked at everyone, glanced down at his armor, felt for his scouter, and looked up, "Nope! Everything else I need is on board!"  
  
Krystal shook her head, "No, I have my necklace my parents gave me, my clothes, armor, scouter, and that's it! I'm good!"  
  
Chris shook his head, he had on a scouter and armor, "My possessions are on board also"  
  
Max nodded, "Same here, my combs and everything are except my scouter and armor, yep!"  
  
Kate checked her laptop, armor and scouter, "Ready."  
  
Hikaru checked her possessions, "I'm good."  
  
"Okay anyone," the young prince muttered.  
  
"Don't think so, let's see, Vegeta, me, Krystal, Kate, Chris, Hikaru, and Max."  
  
"My gosh, what are we doing, calling role?" Max crossed his arms, "I'm ready to go!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "But, you almost got left here."  
  
Max sat down in a seat, "Oh, I know, I know."  
  
Calis wondrous computer spoke up, "Are you ready to go yet, nimrod!"  
  
"I'm gonna DIE living with you!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you'll be alright, you have more friends this time."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Vegeta looked at the blue outing, red leather seats, "One, two, three...okay, plenty of seats." He sat down in one, "Do we have enough bedrooms?"  
  
"Don't worry, we have like fifty." Calis made a face, then smiled at Vegeta.  
  
Krystal looked around figuring she'd better get used to the ship, they were in the control room and they're were numerous hallways and rooms all with automatic doors, which were gray, with light blue tiles for the floor, and green walls in the main room, the control center was huge, all the rooms were seemingly pretty large. Security cameras were everywhere with a large sign before the main hallway which had directions, in was a red sign with white lettering, it read:  
  
'Bathrooms first door, second door on the left, sixteenth door on the left, fourth door on the right and in other places, figure it out on the left.'  
  
'Kitchen and eating rooms fifth through eleventh door on the right.'  
  
'Bedrooms are basically everywhere.'  
  
'Game room twentieth door on the right.'  
  
'Anything else, figure it out!'  
  
'Also, there's map in the control room.'  
  
'Oh, and you're in the control room, idiot!'  
  
"What a pleasant sign, Calis."  
  
Calis laughed a little, "What did you expect, Krystal, this is me you're talking, too, you know!"  
  
"Only one bathroom in each location?"  
  
"No, there's two in everyone of the locations, I just classified them as one door."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Chris sat down in one of the seats, "I'll just sit awhile, if I get hungry or anything, I'll move around."  
  
Kakarott made a face, looked at the sign and ran off down the hall, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Good thing I have lots and lots and lots and lots of food, better not let him get into the food supply."  
  
Max looked up, from a little video game type thing he had picked up, "Good idea, Calis!"  
  
Vegeta leaned back in his seat, "I'll sit awhile, too."  
  
"I'll put it on auto-pilot later, but I'll just control it for awhile." Calis sat in a slightly bigger chair, with the same pattern.  
  
"Okay stupid, do you just want to cruise?"  
  
"Yeah, piece of junk, for awhile I do."  
  
"Calis, are you rich, where'd you get this." Kate glanced at him, and also took a seat, along with Hikaru.  
  
"I stole it from some weird people that had heart-attacks in space, there was a whole lot more of them than us." He smirked and took control, pressing the take-off button and the jets starting up.  
  
Max made a face, "What weirdoes!"  
  
Calis nodded, "You got that right!!"  
  
Hikaru blinked, "What about the earthling?"  
  
"Dead." Vegeta spoke up, he had been nearly asleep in his chair before.  
  
Hikaru nodded, "Understood!"  
  
Vegeta smiled, his innocent attitude returning, "Let's blow this joint then!"  
  
Chris nodded, "I heard that!!"  
  
Calis smirked, "Yep!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ A/N: What's up? First thing's first, if the dot, dot, dots are just one period or way too long, that's because my screwy computer is STUPID and doesn't know how to do italics, bold, underline and now it can't do dot, dot, dots! I hate this piece of junk! Okay, so I lied, that wasn't the last chapter, DO NOT LEAVE! I still get to write the epilogue then the sequel, uh-huh! So do not leave me wonderful reviewers! {Do you even have any, anymore? You take so long to update!} Yes, my invisible reviewers live on! They will read my epilogue and sequel, so ha! You are hurting their feelings. {You are such a moron!} I know, ain't it great?! Well, be happy peoples who read this, I updated, was it short, I didn't mean for it to b short! NOOO! Oh well, I think it was a fairly good length! Anyway, READ THE EPILOGUE BEFORE THE SEQUEL! Thank you and have a nice day, bye! 


	44. EpilogueThe Aftermath

Disclaimer: What did I say last CHAPTER?! {Get on with it.} Right, right. Oh, and I don't own DBZ!  
  
Hey, yeah, that's right, this is the epilogue, it's an epilogue, so it's not going to be long, I'm looking forward to the sequel, so I'm writing this now so I can get on with the sequel, hooray! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newcomer  
  
Epilogue-The Aftermath  
  
--------------------------------------------1 year later-------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Kate typed unhappily on her computer, trying to figure out a way to mute everyone on the ship, as Calis moaned, having an non-intellectual conversation with his computer, "You piece of crap, all I ask is that you lock on to the correct coordinates."  
  
"Yeah, we don't need to stop at a planet of saiyan bounty hunters next time." The saiyan prince blinked, realizing that the chances of that had been about one billion to one.  
  
"Agreed." Calis pulled a few switches, and pressed another button, "Who invented this moronic ship anyway."  
  
"Calis, we've had this discussion before."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Another young saiyan, about 15(Calis', Chris', Kate's and Hikaru's age) dressed in a navy blue outfit, nice leather black shoes, a black belt, with an interesting gun, a energy sword(well, if you've seen star wars a lightsaber), and a rule book hung on it, his short-sleeved shirt had a collar and was buttoned with black buttons to the second to top button, his pants were navy blue but not jeans, slightly formal, around his wrists he had navt blue cuffs, that weren't attached to anything. He also had a red head-band which pushed his bangs upwards around his forehead, he had hair that was down and looked like a normal boy's haircut, (Think Hiro/Heero/, no I don't know how to spell it, sorry, Yuy, can't spell that either.) deep blue eyes, his skin was basically a tan color and he was very fit, muscles were visible but not gigantic so that he wasn't slowed down.  
  
"Well, hello there, Lee." Calis then proceeded to turn a few knobs and mess with a few other gadgets.  
  
"Hey!" Lee, they had run into him about six months ago, he was a space police officer in training, another saiyan that had been lost. They had found him on a planet they had stopped at, to get some food and other items, Lee was also one of Calis' and Vegeta's childhood friends, so he had decided to tag along with them, he was still determined to be a space officer though.  
  
The eight of them had still not found a good resting planet and had been traveling for a year, none of the planets they stopped at presented anything interesting or fun to do. Some, the natives just tried to brutally tear them limb from limb. Max stood in front of a mirror in what he had titled his room and brushed his hair, using gel, hair spray, combs, brushes and anything else you could think of to use.  
  
Krystal had found an interest in watching Chris tear scouters to pieces by slamming them into the floor, or either hanging out with Vegeta when they were both bored, she also hung out in the game-room, quite a bit, they had some interesting fighting games and a lot of them were virtual reality, so Krystal could rip as many people as she wanted to shreds. Right now, she watched as Chris proceeded with his hobby, destroying all scouters possible, except the one located on his face, which had proved trustable, since it hadn't exploded or anything on his face. She tapped her foot out of boredom, "We have got to find somewhere to stay, learning the customs of a planet sounds fun."  
  
The now 13-year-old saiyan prince shrugged, "True, but anything sounds like fun when you're bored, right? Well, anyway, I'm going to go train, alright?" That was Vegeta's main hobby, he hadn't changed much he now used his katana far more, and his energy sword as well, which he had to create with his own energy, from hilt to tip, unlike Lee's which had a solid hilt, he spent most of his time in the gravity room or training area, training by himself or with someone else. Calis was mainly the one he trained with, considering Calis was the second strongest out of all of them, or either Krystal, who also trained a good bit with him.  
  
"Very true." Lee just sort of hung around, training, playing games, doing anything someone or going over his rule book, he was a lot like Calis, he was rather protective of Vegeta also, Kate amused herself with trying to figure who was more protective and who was better at protecting.  
  
"We'll find one eventually, I'm sure, we can't float out in space for the rest of our lives." Kate liked to basically type, type, type, she was the intelligent one among them, the one to say, 'That's not a good idea.' She was always recording data and suggesting coordinates for Calis to try out, she hadn't found a good one yet, but was persistent in trying, she also downloaded random files and updated the ship when she could.  
  
"That's what you say." Calis passed his time by one, arguing with his computer, two, training with Vegeta, three, watching Chris destroy scouters, four, arguing with Kakarott, or five annoying the heck out of Hikaru. He and Lee were pretty good friends, so he managed to get along with Lee, Vegeta, sometimes Krystal, Chris and sometimes Max, everyone else he loved to argue with. Especially his computer and Kakarott.  
  
"Thanks for the pessimism, Calis." Max spent most of his time messing around with his hair, and trying new styles, but he always resorted back to the same spiked up style he had always had, most everything else looked stupid on him, he trained a little but was a lot of the time more worried about his hair than his fighting skills, which Vegeta constantly got on him about, he just said Vegeta liked fighting too much, even for a saiyan, Lee and Calis disagreed they said he was what everyone should TRY to be like. Max also liked the game-room a good bit, him and Krystal got along quite well also, both of them being rather, hmm, revengeful.  
  
"He's always looking on the bright side of things, huh, Max?" Hikaru was the most flexible of the bunch, except when it came to Calis, then she had an extremely short fuse, she didn't train much, probably more than Kate, but less than Max, who were obviously the two that trained the least, she had a bunch of stored love-letters that Calis liked to rummage through and make fun of her for. Unfortunately, they were all from Frieza's henchman, she usually hung out with Kakarott more than anyone, since her and him both had a tendency to get into fights with good ole' Calis, which made her hang out with Kate a lot, since she also hung around with Kakarott.  
  
"Oh yeah! Calis is always there when ya need 'im!" Kakarott's hobbies included eating, training with mainly Vegeta or Hikaru, eating, arguing with Calis, eating, fighting with Max over who got the leftovers from the meals, eating, playing around in the game-room, oh and also, did I mention EATING?! He was also fighting with Calis' computer, which enjoyed making both him and Calis mad, calling them both moronic idiots who had on idea what they were doing. He hung out basically in his room or in the kitchen, he was also around Hikaru and Kate a lot, and he wasn't around Krystal, Max or Calis hardly at all, and when he was around Calis they annoyed everyone by arguing so much.  
  
"Well, he's the one who got us this ship, so don't complain!"  
  
"Thanks, Vegeta!"  
  
The young prince nodded slightly, still having that innocent nature about him, but now had more pride, "Sure."  
  
Everyone had basically the same attitude as before, some of them egotistical, some concerned about their looks, some revengeful and some pretty carefree, "Damn you, you piece of shit! Listen to me!"  
  
"Why would I do that? Listen to you? Ha! You must be kidding me, and you and I both know that I am far superior in intelligence than you, and am very updated technology."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know, and the feeling's mutual." That voice got more annoying every time it spoke, mainly only to Kakarott and Calis though, that computer was the bane of Calis' existence, and one of Kakarott's least favorite toys.  
  
Calis growled unhappily and muttered a line of incoherent curse words, consisting "Lousy piece of shit, damn fucking computer."  
  
Vegeta winced, "Calis, I feel sorry for you, your ship doesn't like you."  
  
"I know, it's so sad, isn't it."  
  
Max nodded, "It's alright, Calis, even if you do use really bad language and curse at it because it annoys the hell out of you."  
  
Calis smirked, "Couldn't have said it better myself, Max."  
  
Chris beat another scouter into smithereens, "I know, doesn't this new technology suck!" He picked up another one and re-began the process of ripping of the eye-piece, and smashing it into the ground.  
  
Calis chuckled, "You never fail to make me feel better, Chris."  
  
Krystal shook her head, "Poor, poor Chris and poor, poor scouters."  
  
"No, Krystal, they are evil, don't feel sorry for them!"  
  
"Oh, I don't feel sorry for either of you, I think you ARE both sorry, but I was just saying you were poor, just because..."  
  
"Oh, I see." The process continued.  
  
Kate's eyes brightened, "Hey! Perfect!"  
  
"What?" A curious prince made his way over to Kate, "What is it?"  
  
"The perfect place, it'll take about two years to get to from where we are, but we could rest there for a good while."  
  
Calis blinked, "You promise this time, Kate?"  
  
"Yeah! I do!"  
  
Vegeta blinked and shrugged, "It looks alright, kinda pretty."  
  
Kakarott crossed his arms, "And the name?"  
  
"E-arth, I think," Vegeta mumbled, "yeah, it looks alright."  
  
Kakarott's cocked an eyebrow, "You know, that's where I was supposed to go as a child, but I got knocked of course and on to this awkward planet, where I had to grow up, then ugly henchman person found me, whatever his name was, and brought me to the miserable Frieza."  
  
Vegeta cocked his head, "Is that so?" He then blinked a few times, as if remembering something, "We went there before, and brought back that E- arthling! Who that same henchman killed!"  
  
Max nodded, "Cool, well, apparently it's an okay planet, so let's get the show on the road!" He messed with his hair, making sure it hadn't been messed up.  
  
Hikaru shrugged, "I've got no problem with it, as long as nothing tries to eat me!"  
  
"It shouldn't," Kate muttered, "this is a decently civilized planet, I think we're gonna have to enroll in...school."  
  
Calis winced, "Argh! No!"  
  
"Oh well, it might be fun." Kakarott crossed his arms stubbornly, "Let's do it!"  
  
"Oh, ok." A reluctant Calis gave in after a moment.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I wonder if we'll be able to fight anyone there."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about, Vegeta?"  
  
"Well, at least it's not my hair, Max!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Vegeta! Don't diss my hair!"  
  
"I'm not 'dissing' anything, and who says 'diss' anymore?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to train."  
  
"Train, train, train, fight, fight, fight, is that all you ever do?"  
  
"It's what I like to do, I'm a saiyan, stupid."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Then you outta fight more."  
  
"No, you just fight too much!"  
  
"No, you don't fight enough!" Vegeta still had the innocent attitude about him, but when it came to fighting, he took pride in what he liked to do, and could spark up an argument with Max many times over.  
  
Max growled and stomped off into the other room, angry, "Lousy saiyan warrior person." He continued to mumble.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes and gave Calis the coordinates or E-arth, "Now, set them, Calis."  
  
"Okay!" Calis smirked, "C'mon, Vegeta!" He set the coordinated on his SUPER, WONDERFUL, AWESOME, COOPERATIVE computer then set it to auto-pilot and jumped up, "Let's go train!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Vegeta was excited and he ran down the hallway, followed by Calis, who took much more of his time, strolling down the hall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
Kakarott grinned, "E-arth it is! But, for now, CHOW TIME!"  
  
Hikaru nodded, "I'll pay the game-room a visit."  
  
Kate just continued to sit, typing away continuously on her laptop, which she seemed to be glued to, "Okay, I'll just stay here."  
  
Lee blinked, "Hey! Vegeta, Calis, wait up you guys! I'll train, too!" He started off after Calis, who he easily caught and began walking with.  
  
Krystal looked down the hall at Vegeta, Calis and Lee, "I'm with you, Hikaru!"  
  
Chris nodded and remained content with what he was doing, and he wasn't about to change it, "Right, I have important business matter to attend to." He slammed another scouter into the floor.  
  
Kate glanced at him, "Oh yeah! Super important."  
  
"Heh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That was the super great, awesome, wonderful EPILOGUE! {That wasn't even that good!} I hate you! {I know!} You know what I'll call the sequel? {What? Oh great name-comer-upper-wither?} 'OLDCOMER!' {Oh my gosh, you've gotta be kidding! Is that the BEST you can do, even YOU?!} Alright, alright, how about, 'Newcamer'? {No, I'm leaving if you name it that!} Aww, c'mon, you'd never leave me! {Yes I would.} Um, okay then, 'Oldcamer'? {Oh come on!} Anyway, while my nice friend and I figure out the title please read the sequel, don't know what it's gonna be called, but I'll have it up tomorrow or the next day! So, later! 


	45. Author's Note!

HA-HA! This says complete, but I placed another chapter! BWA-HA-HA! Okay...so, it's just a desperate thing I did in a desperate attempt to get reviews, BUT ANYHOW! {Get to the point!}  
  
Notice how this is utterly short, and has no dialogue, and notice how it's labeled AUTHOR'S NOTE?! Well, yeah, that's all because it's not a chapter! See, no chapter, just me...talking to stupid! {Grr!} Well, anyway, PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL TO THIS FRIGGIN FANFIC! If you read this fanfic to begin with! Yes, I ma incredibly desperate, and rather idiotic, because I know one of those thought was going through you're head as you're reading this! I'm a psychic! BWA-HA-HA...wait, no that was Psycho! Yes, I got that quote off a review of some random story, but NEVERMIND THAT! Please read the stupid sequel, I think you'll like it...it's um, called...uh...what was that! {'Hiding the Truth', you idiot, you have four friggin chapter up and forgot the NAME?} Yeah, so what? Well, it's called 'Hiding the Truth'. No, I'm not going to put the story ID and crap, because you can just look under Author Pen-name or title and poof! There it is! Right there, and if you want the summary...READ IT! It's on the story, I'm not writing it twice, because I'm so lazy! But, I really needed to do this, considering I have THREE FREAKIN reviews, and none from any of the people that read this story, so I'm having a minor BREAKDOWN here! {Minor?} Yes, minor! Oh, what the hell, I'll write a summary, a short one: It's about the people in this fanfic, and a bunch of Earthlings, I'm not sure whether to make it a V/B or Vegeta/Krystal, I can't decide, if you read it, you'll know I'm debating and if you READ it, please REVIEW it! But, anyway, the saiyans enroll in high-school and all the great stuff, then somebody shows up to kill poor Vegety! He never even DID anything! But, that's beside the point! {Exactly, GET TO THE POINT! And finish!} Okay, I know I'm probably boring you, and chances are some people didn't bother to read this far, so my point is: READ THE FRIGGIN SEQUEL TO THE STORY, AND PLEASE REVIEW IT! {Yelling will get you no where, you're not going to get anymore review, just a few more people might think you're a psycho path!} Oh, c'mon, it might work! I'm desperate here, well, you understand the point now, right? Okay...good...um, bye!  
  
{They're still here...}  
  
Why are you still here! I SAID BYE!  
  
STOP READING THIS!  
  
I SAID GO AWAY!  
  
SHOO! SCRAM!  
  
I'm DONE! You can LEAVE NOW!  
  
GET LOST!  
  
Why are you still reading this, you are wasting time!  
  
You're still here! My GOD YOU'RE PRESISTENT, This is just time comsuming you know!  
  
{STOP WRITING YOU IDIOT!}  
  
Will do! Well, c-yas! 


End file.
